Con aroma a lavanda, canela y chocolate
by Elenear28
Summary: Katniss Everdeen ha logrado el éxito en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, exceptuando el tema del amor. Para evitar que su madre continúe organizándole citas a ciegas, recurre a la única persona de la que está segura no se podrá enamorar: su nuevo jefe de pastelería, Peeta Mellark. AU. Regalo para Giselle Jay. Para el intercambio "Debajo del Árbol" del Foro El diente de León.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. ¡Espero cumplir con tus expectativas! Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Con aroma a lavanda, canela y chocolate**

 **.I.**

El restaurante estaba bien. No era perfecto, pero estaba bien. El vino que había seleccionado, por otra parte, resultaba terrible. Era caro, sí, pero no era un buen acompañamiento para el complicado platillo francés que había ordenado, probablemente basándose en el precio y no porque supiera que el hígado de pato era una exquisitez.

—Entonces ¿estás en el negocio de la seguridad?

Sus mejillas, cubiertas con una barba pelirroja de un par de días se estiran en una sonrisa:

—Sí. He comenzado mi propio negocio hace un par de años. La verdad es que no puedo quejarme, nos ha ido bien desde el principio ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir ganancias con esta economía?

Katniss esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, lo sabía. Ella misma había conseguido que su propio negocio prosperara realmente, pero había aprendido que presumir de su propio éxito era una maravillosa manera de alejar a los hombres, así que se limitó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

—No seas modesta— dijo él—. Tu madre me ha dicho que eres cocinera y tienes tu propia empresa.

—Chef —le corrigió ella—. Pero recientemente estoy más en la parte administrativa.

—¿Es uno de esos servicios de catering?

—Pues así empezó— admitió ella—. Luego creció un poco.

—¡Bien! —dijo él dándole un par de palmaditas en la mano que ella tenía sobre la mesa. Katniss no sabía si era condescendencia o no, pero el gesto la hizo sentirse incómoda.

—¿Quieres algo de postre?

Ella giró el cuello hacia la mesita en donde decenas de platos con diminutas porciones de tarta, helado y merengue se mantenían en equilibrio.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Él seleccionó los postres, sin pedirle su opinión. Un pequeño cuadrito de pastel de chocolate fue a parar frente a sus ojos, salpicado con crema de avellanas y un beso de crema en la punta, el diminuto postre resultaba simplemente evocador, pero no habría sido su primera opción. En lo personal le había echado el ojo a las magdalenas decoradas con motivos florales, o a las tartaletas de limón que traían una rodaja de melocotón encima. El chocolate no era su sabor favorito, siempre le había parecido demasiado dulce, su atractivo demasiado evidente. A ella le gustaban más las cosas sutiles. Diferentes…

De todas formas tomó la cucharilla y partió un pedazo.

El chocolate estalló en su lengua, activando cada papila gustativa y despertándola de su letargo.

—Oh vaya— gimió.

—¿Está bueno?

Lo estaba.

—Oí que este lugar tiene un nuevo jefe pastelero— le confió su cita—. No tienes idea de lo que me costó hacer una reservación. Son algo elitistas, si me lo preguntas.

—Bueno, es un restaurante exitoso— dijo ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero ¿una lista de espera de seis meses? Me parece algo exagerado. Tampoco me ha parecido nada del otro mundo.

El comentario le sentó mal.

—¿No te ha gustado la comida?

—¿Por ese precio? —dijo él, burlón. Creo que además del hígado debieron dejarme al cerdo entero y a sus crías.

—¿Al cerdo?

Él sonrió, con condescendencia.

—Lo que acabamos de comer, cariño.

—Era pato— respondió ella con frialdad—. _Foie gras_ , hígado de pato. Y no me llames cariño.

Él arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

El mesero apareció con la cuenta y Katniss estiró la mano para tomar la pequeña carpeta forrada en cuero.

—En cuanto al precio, no te preocupes, va por cuenta de la casa.

Él se rió, como si ella hubiese dicho algo muy gracioso, pero ella mantuvo su rostro libre de expresión. Su expresión se congeló:

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

—¿Conoces a alguien aquí?

Katniss sintió un gran placer al responderle:

—Soy la dueña de este restaurante.

Él no pareció creerle:

—¿La dueña? ¿Distrito Doce es tuyo?

—Igual que el Once, el Diez y todos los otros— dijo ella tomando la carpeta y devolviéndosela al mesero sin decir una palabra. Al ver que el muchacho no decía ni una palabra y simplemente se retiraba con una inclinación de cabeza, él pareció creerle al fin.

—Yo…

—Demos la noche por terminada, Darius— dijo ella empujando la silla hacia atrás y limpiándose la boca con su servilleta de tela.

—Pero…

—Diría que ha sido un placer, pero la verdad es que ha sido bastante aburrido. La próxima vez que quieras alardear de tus logros, será mejor que te informes mejor de quién es tu cita— y se retiró con pasos rápidos, hasta que consiguió refugiarse en la cocina, su lugar seguro.

Mataría a su madre en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad por organizarle otra desastrosa cita a ciegas.

…

Su apartamento se ubicaba en la planta más alta de un rascacielos. Todos los pisos estaban divididos en cuatro apartamentos, excepto el suyo, una monstruosidad tipo estudio en donde a veces podía sentirse muy pequeña.

En cuanto arrojó las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada, se agachó para quitarse los tacones. Los pies llevaban matándola unas cuantas horas y sentía el cansancio del día acumulado en sus pantorrillas y en la planta de los pies. La comida, aunque perfecta, le había caído pesada y se notaba demasiado llena. Posiblemente por el arrebato de rabia que le había provocado su última cita.

Decidió que estaba demasiado cansada para simplemente irse a dormir, así que se pasó por el baño y puso a llenar la tina. El teléfono empezó a sonar mientras echaba las aromáticas sales de lavanda en el agua y no le sorprendió que se tratara de su hermana:

—Patito…

—¡Katniss! ¿Qué tal ha estado tu cita? ¿Este si te ha gustado? ¿Te ha llevado a un lugar bonito?

A sus veinticuatro años Prim aún era capaz de emocionarse como una adolescente.

—Hummm… —dijo por toda respuesta.

—¡Oh! ¿Así de mal?

Katniss se rió un poco.

—Bueno, me ha llevado a un buen restaurante.

—¡Genial! Eso viniendo de ti ya es un decir.

—Tal vez lo conozcas, se llama Distrito Doce. Está en el centro.

—¡No!

Katniss sujetó el teléfono contra su hombro mientras deslizaba hacia abajo la cremallera de su vestido negro.

—Pues sí. Luego ha pedido lo más costoso que encontró en el menú, sin consultármelo y ha ordenado una botella de vino que no pegaba ni con cola con la comida.

—¡Oh, Katniss! Pensé que esta vez sí te gustaría. ¿Era guapo?

—Pelirrojo, alto, barba de un par de días, ojos verdes, simpático, supongo. Tiene su propia compañía, se dedica a la seguridad privada.

—Bueno, eso no suena mal.

—No, supongo que no— admitió —. Dame un segundo, patito— dejó el teléfono sobre el lavabo y se recogió el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza para no mojárselo. Tomó el teléfono con firmeza y luego se metió en la bañera, gimiendo por lo bien que le sentaba el agua caliente a su cuerpo.

—Déjame adivinar— dijo su hermana en cuanto ella volvió a hablar por el teléfono—. Estás metida en la bañera.

—Me conoces bien. Pensé en ir un rato a la piscina, pero ya es algo tarde.

—Podrías pescar un resfriado— la regañó Prim.

—Bah, ya sabes que soy inmortal. Yo nunca me enfermo.

Prim suspiró.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a mamá que volvió a fracasar como casamentera?

Katniss se estremeció.

—Hasta que me lo pregunte— respondió—. Ya sabes que en cuanto se entere me buscará a alguien más.

—Uno pensaría que después del doceavo intento se rendiría.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado exigente?

Prim dudó antes de responderle:

—Creo que no quieres que vuelvan a hacerte daño, por eso le pones pegas a todos los tipos que te presentan. No creo que esté mal, pero podrías estarte privando de conocer a alguien realmente maravilloso.

—La verdad no creo que haya nadie ahí afuera para mí, Prim.

—No digas eso— dijo su hermana con tristeza—. Hay alguien increíble para ti, solo que aún no has tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Solo tienes que dejar ir esa coraza, Katniss. No todos los hombres son como…

—No diga su nombre— dijo ella en un siseo.

—Vale. No todos los hombres son como él y punto. Date la oportunidad. ¿Te gustaría que te presentara a alguien del hospital?

Katniss negó con la cabeza:

—No. Ya es suficiente con que mamá quiera colocarme—rehusó ella de inmediato—. No soportaría que mi hermana pequeña también me arreglara citas. Ya veré que hago. Necesito un descanso de todo esto… Tal vez si cree que estoy saliendo con alguien…

—Oh, oh. Suena a que has tenido una de tus ideas terribles.

—¿Terribles?

—Terribles— aseveró Prim.

—No será terrible, será brillante. Me liberará de mamá por unos meses, al menos.

—Ten cuidado, Katniss— le advirtió su hermana—. Puede que tú no quieras aceptarlo, pero eres más que capaz de romperle a alguien el corazón.

Pero Katniss ya no la escuchaba, el plan se había trazado en su cabeza y estaba segura de que le concedería la libertad que necesitaba, al menos por unos cuantos meses. Todo lo que necesitaba era a un hombre lo suficientemente atractivo e interesante como para convencer a su madre de que no se trataba de un engaño.

Y, muy importante, alguien con quien no corriera el riesgo de volver a enamorarse.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad, Giselle!**

 **Admito que a pesar de que no era tu Amiga Secreta original me hace mucha ilusión escribirte esta historia, especialmente porque quedé enamorada de tu fic sobre el muérdago.**

 **Espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, el tema me ha parecido muy interesante y a pesar de que sentí la tentación de pedirte una modificación en la solicitud —porque la tercera persona no me hace sentir muy cómoda— decidí hacerlo tal y como habías pedido al principio.**

 **Aún tengo la historia en proceso, vamos a ver que tal resulta el siguiente capítulo, pero va con mucho cariño para ti.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.II.**

El calor lame sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz cuando abre la puerta del horno para meter la nueva tanda de pastelillos de naranja en su interior.

La cocina es amplia, moderna y cuenta con todos los utensilios que alguien de su profesión podría desear. La verdad es que, si se lo hubiesen preguntado hace un par de semanas, Peeta Mellark jamás se habría imaginado que alguien como él podría acabar convirtiéndose en el jefe de pastelería del restaurante más famoso de la costa este del país. Aunque seguro que la rápida expansión que ha tenido la cadena de "Distritos" de Katniss Everdeen ha jugado a su favor.

—¡Marvel! —grita para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio que predomina en la cocina— ¿Ya están listas las cerezas del _clafoutis_?

—Saliendo, señor— replica él mientras, a su alrededor, la gente corre con cuchillos, ollas y otros utensilios de cocina.

—Date prisa— le dice mientras rellena una manga con glaseado de chocolate y empieza a decorar los pequeños pastelillos que habían estado enfriándose sobre la rejilla.

Desde fuera puede parecer un caos, pero quienes conocen el ambiente de una cocina saben comprender la belleza, la danza perpetua de los cocineros y la forma en que, en medio del aparente desorden, cada quien tiene justo la posición que debe guardar ahí dentro.

Las puertas se abren. Sabe que ha entrado alguien importante por la manera sutil en que quienes están más cerca de ella cambian su posición. Una espalda más erguida por aquí, un uniforme mejor acomodado por allá.

—¡Buenos días! Abriremos dentro de diez minutos. ¿Está todo listo para los especiales?

La mano de Peeta, que hasta ahora había estado sujetando la manga, tiembla un poco cuando escucha su voz. Un ligero rubor pinta de rosa sus mejillas blancas.

Hasta ahora, nunca la había visto dentro de la cocina. El restaurante ha abierto hace apenas un mes y todos saben que los primeros días son los más duros. Ella se ha hecho cargo de toda la parte administrativa.

Katniss Everdeen es casi una leyenda urbana. Con apenas veintiocho años ha conseguido abrir no un restaurante, sino doce. Cada uno de ellos famoso por diferentes cosas. El Distrito Cuatro se especializa en mariscos, el Distrito Diez ofrece las mejores carnes del país, el Once tiene un amplio menú vegetariano…

El Doce, por su parte, ha resultado ser toda una proeza. Está ubicado en el centro, en una de las zonas más pobres del país y se ha encargado de darle empleo exclusivamente a personas de la zona. Con la dirección de Katniss, personas sin estudios superiores han podido emplearse en un restaurante en diferentes puestos.

Peeta Mellark es un ejemplo de ello.

—Mellark, ¿verdad?

La manga se resbala de entre sus dedos y aterriza con un débil _¡plaf!_ sobre la superficie de acero. La mezcla de chocolate se derrama por un extremo, haciendo un estropicio en la mesa de trabajo. Él reprime una maldición y toma un trapo para limpiar rápidamente. Cuando el área está razonablemente limpia, entonces alza la mirada.

Es preciosa, pero eso ya lo sabía: labios llenos y rosados, ojos grises, cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza impecablemente peinada. No trae el uniforme de cocina, en su lugar tiene unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca. Una camisa blanca que ahora se encuentra salpicada con pequeñas gotas de chocolate.

—Dios, lo siento— masculla Peeta mientras toma el trapo y trata de limpiarla.

"Tratar", porque lejos de mejorar la situación, él esparce el chocolate sobre la tela que cubre su vientre, dejando una mancha alargada de color café.

Está seguro de que su cabeza está a punto de rodar, profesionalmente hablando, así que alza la mirada, esperando encontrar a Katniss Everdeen furiosa, pero lejos de eso ella lo mira con curiosidad.

—Lo siento mucho. Tengo una camisa limpia en mi taquilla, seguro le irá grande pero… Por favor permítame lavar su…

Ella alza una mano.

—Está bien. A veces es inevitable ensuciarse aquí adentro. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

El alma se le cae a los pies.

—Por favor no me despida. Normalmente no soy tan torpe yo… Necesito el trabajo. Por favor.

Ella abre la boca, formando una pequeña o.

—¿Despedirte? ¿Por qué debería despedirte?

Peeta sabe que se está comportando como un idiota, pero de todas formas las palabras siguen saliendo de su boca:

—Lo haré mejor. Tendré más cuidado. Aún no le he mostrado todo lo que yo…

—¡Mellark! —dice ella y tiene una de esas voces que parece rezumar confianza y autoridad—. Si guardas silencio por dos segundos te darás cuenta de que mi intención no es despedirte. Tu turno ¿a qué hora termina?

—Esto… a las dos.

—¿Tienes más turnos por hoy?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Bien. ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme a tomarme un café? Tengo una propuesta que me gustaría discutir contigo, en privado.

La observa con la boca abierta, como un pez.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Te espero afuera, en mi auto, en cuanto termines tu turno. Y por favor sé discreto— dice ella arrugando un poco la nariz.

—Sí, señora.

—No. Espera. Mejor nos vemos allá. ¿Sabes en donde queda el café El Quemador?

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Es ese lugar diminuto cerca de La Veta?

Ella asiente.

—Nos vemos ahí a las cuatro. ¿Vale?

—Sí, señora.

—Y no te preocupes, tu trabajo no está en riesgo. De hecho quería felicitarte, anoche probé el pastel de chocolate. Pensé que Haymitch exageraba cuando te recomendó, pero veo que no.

Él ve de reojo a Haymitch Abernathy, el _sous-chef_ de Katniss. Como ella no ha podido estar mucho tiempo en la cocina, él ha estado encargado del trabajo durante las últimas semanas. Katniss suele referirse a él como su "mentor", dice que ha aprendido más de él que de las academias en las que se ha formado y le ha dado un trabajo estable a pesar de su alcoholismo, ahora a raya gracias a sus visitas diarias al grupo de Alcoholicos Anónimos.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después. Continúa trabajando, Mellark.

—Sí, señora.

Él la observa alejarse, con andares seguros que cotonean su pequeña figura y sonríe.

…

Ocho mesas. El Quemador es un pequeño café local que empezó como un puñado de mesas en el patio delantero de una viuda llamada Sae. Lleva unos veinte años funcionando y a pesar de que tiene una clientela bastante fiel, su dueña se niega a hacerlo crecer.

A Peeta no le parece del todo mal. Algunos lugares funcionan siempre y cuando sean pequeños, las expansiones a veces pueden asfixiar la esencia de un buen restaurante.

Son las cuatro menos diez y él está sentado en una de las mesas de los laterales, sujetando entre sus manos una taza.

Ella entra faltando cinco minutos para la hora pactada. Su ceño se arruga cuando lo ve ya sentado.

—Dijimos que a las cuatro ¿no? —dice mientras observa, con cierta sorpresa, que Peeta se levanta y abre una silla para ella.

—Prefiero llegar temprano y no tarde— explica él volviendo a sentarse—. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Ella señala su café:

—¿No ordenaste nada para mí?

Peeta se sonroja un poco.

—Lo pensé, pero no sé qué es lo que te gusta y la verdad es que no me gustaría que tuvieras que tomarlo o comerlo simplemente por cortesía.

El rostro de Katniss se suaviza.

—Vaya… eso es muy… considerado. Por curiosidad ¿qué habrías pedido para mí?

Peeta duda por un segundo.

—Bueno, sé que no tomarías lo mismo que yo— dice señalando su taza con la barbilla.

—Eso no es café— dice ella.

—No me gusta el café. Excepto para hacer pasteles y dulces. Me gusta el chocolate y a pesar de que dijiste que mi pastel te gustó, dudo que eligieras eso para beber. Déjame pensar… creo que pedirías un café. Negro no. Con leche… y dos o tres cucharadas de azúcar. Azúcar auténtica, porque el edulcorante te deja un sabor asqueroso en la punta de la lengua.

Ella lo observa con la boca abierta.

—¿He acertado? —pregunta Peeta con una amplia sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos azules.

Ella se recupera de inmediato.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Él se encoje de hombros.

—Ha sido un golpe de suerte.

Katniss empieza a dudar de su decisión. Peeta Mellark parece ser demasiado detallista y demasiado encantador ¿y si su plan falla?

Él interrumpe su concentración alzando el brazo para llamar a la mesera. Una chica que no puede ser mayor que Prim se acerca. Tiene la piel oscura y una nube de rizos negros le enmarca el rostro, Katniss lee la placa que le prende del uniforme: Rue.

Peeta no intenta ordenar por ella, lo cual le sienta bien a Katniss. Ella pide su café y un pastelillo relleno de queso. Peeta toma nota mental de ello.

—Entonces ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí, Katniss?

¡Que directo! Piensa Katniss mientras lo observa con atención.

Es guapo, no tan guapo como parecer un modelo, pero sin duda es el tipo de hombre que podría llamar su atención en la calle: rubio, blanco, con la barba bien hecha y ropa que no es nueva, pero limpia y sin arrugas. Ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa que se asoma en los momentos adecuados, sin parecer demasiado sencilla de ganar.

¿Servirá para sus planes?

Katniss decide que no pierde nada con intentarlo. Lo más que puede suceder es que él le diga que no, en cuyo caso solo quedará con su ego un poco maltrecho y con la necesidad de buscar a alguien más. Ha decidido ser sincera desde el principio, pues Prim la ha llamado esa misma mañana para rogarle que no use a nadie a quien pueda romperle realmente el corazón.

Ha decidido manejarlo como cualquier otra relación de negocios. Después de todo ella ha probado ser fantástica para manejar su empresa ¿no?

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. Un puesto de trabajo.

Peeta entrelaza los dedos y apoya la barbilla en sus manos unidas.

—Ya tengo un trabajo. Trabajo para ti. ¿Recuerdas? O al final ¿has decidido que sí vas a despedirme? —pregunta con preocupación.

Ella sonríe.

—Podrías llamarle un segundo empleo. Requerirá de ti en tus noches libres y a veces los fines de semana. Tendrás un horario algo variable… —explica ella y él arquea las cejas con curiosidad. El gesto lo hace parecer más joven de lo que es realmente.

—Suena interesante— dice él.

"Interesante" repite ella en su cabeza. "Interesante" podría funcionar. Katniss decide poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa:

—Necesito que seas algo así como mi novio, Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad! No me esperaba seguir publicando en estas fechas, pero definitivamente el hombre propone y Dios dispone y para ser franca estoy disfrutando muchísimo de escribir esta historia.**

 **Giselle, espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Ya en el siguiente se verán las condiciones del "trato" ¿qué creen que pida Peeta a cambio de ayudar a Katniss con su "situación".**

 **Mil gracias a Ana88, marizpe, sofitkm, Nina Berry, AleSt, La chica de pelo rojo, X y Giselle Jay por sus lindos reviews.**

 **Estoy a punto de iniciar el siguiente capítulo, así que si tienes ideas, dudas o sugerencias, este es el momento de darlos.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.III.**

Katniss había esperado toda clase de reacciones después de soltar su bomba: enojo, confusión, sorpresa… Pero definitivamente que el sujeto al que había seleccionado para llevar a cabo su plan soltara una carcajada no era uno de los panoramas que había previsto.

Decidió esperar a que se le pasara el shock inicial. Algunas personas —aunque ella no era una de esas— canalizaban sus emociones a través de la risa, así que bien podía ser la sorpresa que ella se esperaba.

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que le gustaba el sonido de la risa de Peeta Mellark. Vibrante y ligeramente ronca, no era una risita contenida y quedaba claro que ella, como su jefa, no le inspiraba temor, lo cual la aliviaba, pues de otra forma no habría funcionado.

Su madre era una mujer muy perceptiva, igual que Prim, así que si quería que se tragara la farsa, ella y Peeta, si es que aceptaba, tendrían que hacerlo bien. Y el miedo no era una emoción particularmente sencilla de ocultar.

—Estás bromeando. ¿Verdad? —dijo él finalmente.

Ella parpadeó:

—No. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Pero ¿te has visto en un espejo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Esta mañana, cuando me peinaba. ¿Por qué?

Él esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver un diente ligeramente mellado.

—Eres Katniss Everdeen. Has aparecido en portadas de revistas de negocios. Has abierto doce restaurantes en siete años. Y luces… ¡así! —dijo él señalándola con una mano.

Katniss se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. No sabía si el comentario sobre su apariencia había sido positivo o negativo y en condiciones normales no le habría importado. Sin embargo, de manera extraña, en esta ocasión ella ansiaba que fue admiración y no una crítica. Sabía que ella no se esmeraba demasiado en su apariencia, pues algunas de las entrevistas que había dado habían desencadenado comentarios maliciosos al respecto, pero, por algún motivo, quería pensar que su aspecto le resultaba agradable a él.

Guardó silencio. Si algo había aprendido en sus años de hacer negocios era que la gente era dada a llenar los silencios con información valiosa que luego ella podía usar a su conveniencia.

—No lo entiendo— dijo él finalmente—. Estoy seguro de que si decidieras ir esta noche a un bar o algo así, tendrías media docena de propuestas en una hora, tal vez más… ¿Por qué ofrecerlo como un trabajo?

El café de Katniss llegó: una pequeña cafetera de latón, acompañada con una jarrita con leche y un azucarero con el borde astillado. Peeta alargó el brazo, girando la taza y rellenándola: un tercio de café y dos tercios de leche. Katniss lo observó en silencio. Había dicho la verdad en la cocina: sus manos no eran torpes, se movían con seguridad, levantando mucho el brazo con movimientos expertos.

—¿Has trabajado antes en una cafetería?

Él dejó la taza sobre su plato y arrojó un par de cubos de azúcar en su interior.

—Mis padres tienen una panadería. Cuando iba en secundaria decidimos ampliar el negocio y colocar un par de mesas para que la gente pudiera desayunar o merendar en la tarde. Trabajaba ahí después de la escuela.

Katniss asintió.

—¿Fue ahí en donde aprendiste a hornear?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa:

—Somos tres hermanos: el mayor iba a heredar la panadería y mi otro hermano aprendió mecánica. Podría decirse que no pensé muy bien cómo hacer las cosas, después de todo, no me iba a quedar con el negocio familiar, así que podía considerarse una estupidez que me dedicara de lleno a aprender a hornear—dijo con una sonrisa compungida y Katniss sintió de repente, el impulso de alargar la mano y sujetar la suya, como si le pudiera dar ánimos. Reprimió la necesidad envolviendo la taza de café con ambas manos—. Las cosas no iban mal de momento, pero en cuanto mi padre muriera…— él guardó silencio, clavando la vista en su taza—. Y entonces tuvo lugar el milagro: iban a abrir un restaurante en la zona y no estaban pidiendo esos títulos tan increíblemente caros en pastelería. Simplemente querían a alguien con experiencia.

Katniss arqueó las cejas.

—Fue un milagro— repitió él—. Haymitch pasaba a desayunar todos los días y de repente, un día, apareció con el formulario para solicitar un puesto… Y un tarde simplemente me llamaron para que hiciera la prueba— dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, observándola con esos ojos de un azul imposible. ¿Eran como el cielo en una noche de verano? ¿Cómo el mar en un día tranquilo?

—Me alegra haber podido ayudarte— dijo Katniss con sinceridad—. Creo que tienes mucho talento.

—Ayudarme— repitió Peeta y bebió un sorbo de su chocolate—. No sé qué habría sido de mí sin tu ayuda.

Katniss no sabía que decir a eso.

—Vale— dijo Peeta saliendo de su ensoñación y clavando sus ojos en los de ella—, entonces necesitas un novio, pero no quieres gastar energías en buscarte uno ¿correcto?

Sus mejillas se estiran, sonriéndole.

—Pues sí, has dado en el clavo.

—¿Podría preguntar qué clase de "necesidad" tienes que cubrir? —preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Katniss se atragantó con su café y sintió su pecho se calentarse, el color subió por su cuello, hasta que todo su rostro se volvió del tono de un pimiento.

—No. ¡No, no, no! —exclamó mortificada—. No me refiero a _ese_ tipo de necesidad.

Él se echó a reír.

—No he especificado ningún tipo de necesidad, así que si estás teniendo pensamientos sucios en este momento, son solo tuyos.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¡Estoy segura de que lo pensaste! —lo acusó—. Pero solo para ser claros, no voy a pagarte por… por…

—¿Sexo? —intentó ayudar él y el rostro de ella se volvió del color de una berenjena.

—¡Mellark!

—¿Qué? Somos adultos ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar de…?

—No, no irá de sexo— le juró ella—. Tengo una madre obsesionada con mi vida sentimental. Mi hermana Prim se comprometió en abril y ahora ella está convencida de que su hija mayor se ha casado con su carrera, lo cual tira por la borda su idea de tener una casa llena de nietos. Así que se ha dedicado a buscarme una cita tras otra con perfectos desconocidos. Se me ha ocurrido que si cree que me he conseguido un novio por mi propia cuenta, me dejará en paz, al menos por un rato.

Peeta parece realmente divertido ante su verborrea.

—¿Entonces lo que quieres es que finja ser tu novio frente a tu madre unas cuantas veces?

—Más o menos— dijo ella—. Mi madre conoce a todos en esta maldita ciudad. Así que no bastará con que salgamos un par de veces con ella, o que vayas a cenar a su casa. Tampoco servirá si de repente empiezas a salir con alguien o… ¡Mierda! —masculló ella—. Ni siquiera te lo he preguntado ¿tienes novia? ¿esposa?

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No. No estoy saliendo con nadie justo ahora.

—Perfecto. Entonces supongo que la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿aceptas?

Peeta la observó cuidadosamente. Le gustaba, pero eso ya él lo sabía. La había admirado silenciosamente desde que se había vuelto noticia. No habían coincidido en la escuela, a pesar de que ambos se habían criado en la pobreza de la misma ciudad, pero Katniss se había erigido a sí misma como un faro que daba esperanza a todos. La prueba fehaciente de que sí era posible surgir con méritos propios, fueras cuales fueran las circunstancias de vida en que nacieras. Y luego estaba aquella otra cosa… Pero Peeta no quería pensar en ello ahora.

Ella se removió incómoda en su asiento ante el escrutinio.

—¿Cómo funcionaría? —preguntó él y ella suspiró aliviada.

—¿Entonces aceptas? Tendríamos que negociar tu salario y…

Él alzó una mano.

—Ya me estás pagando un salario, mucho más alto de lo que esperaba, si me permites decirlo. Y lo que dije antes iba en serio: no sé qué habría sido de mí sin tu ayuda —le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que la hizo pensar, de manera incongruente, en el color amarillo o en flores que se abrían lentamente en la primavera—. Te ayudaré, claro que lo haré— le prometió.

Ella lo observó boquiabierta. ¿Así de simple? ¿Por qué no quería nada más a cambio? Tampoco era como si ella le estuviera haciendo un favor al contratarlo. Era una transacción de negocios: él realizaba un trabajo para su restaurante, ella le daba, a cambio, una pequeña porción de las ganancias que obtenía. ¿Cómo podía ser así de complaciente?

—Piénsalo bien— lo frenó ella—. No podrás tener una relación de verdad hasta que hayamos terminado. Tendrás que soportar las bromas de tus compañeros de trabajo sobre…

—¿Sobre qué conseguí mi puesto con favores sexuales? —ella volvió a enrojecer. Él no hablaba del sexo como algo sucio, pero lo hacía con demasiada naturalidad. Para ella el sexo era un tema algo escabroso. Si las cosas funcionaban tendría que pedirle consejos para lograr ese nivel de soltura con el tema—. En realidad no me preocupa— dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tú sabes que no es cierto y yo también lo sé. Además, ya dejaste en claro que el sexo está fuera de la ecuación ¿no? —ella asintió—. Si a ti no te preocupa, a mí tampoco.

Le gustaba, decidió ella, le gustaba que fuera así de franco, así de abierto. Le gustaba que su éxito no la apabullara y que le hablara como si fuera una chica cualquiera a la que había conocido en una cafetería.

—¿Qué tan buenas son tus dotes actorales? —preguntó ella relajándose y bebiendo un sorbo de su café. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustó. Normalmente ella invertía las proporciones, dos partes de café por una parte de leche, pero este resultaba deliciosamente suave.

—Fui el árbol número tres en la obra anual del jardín de niños— dijo él sonriendo—. No te preocupes, Katniss. Te prometo que todos creerán que estamos locamente enamorados.

Y en sus labios sonó como un juramento sellado con sangre.

* * *

 **Seguimos con los regalitos Navideños.**

 **Giselle, no te preocupes, al verdad es que yo también siento curiosidad sobre hacia donde se dirige esta historia, así que la terminaré, te lo prometo. Siempre y cuando tu sigas interesada en ella, yo seguiré escribiéndola gustosa.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Verdad que Peeta es adorable?**

 **Gracias a Nina Berry, Sofitkm, X, Anna Scheler, marizpe, Anna88, Saori Bell y Giselle Jay por los reviews.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.IV.**

El teléfono empezó a sonar dentro de su bolso mientras ella aparcaba en el sótano de su edificio. Una mirada a la pantalla hizo a Katniss sonreír.

"Perfecto", pensó. Era la oportunidad ideal para empezar a poner en movimiento su plan. La señal era mala en el sótano, así que dejó que el teléfono sonara hasta que la llamada fue desviada a su contestador. Bajó de su auto y se metió en el elevador, introdujo la llave en la hendija, presionó el número de su piso e ignoró la sensación creciente en su interior de encontrarse en un ataúd de metal cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Contó mentalmente hasta cuarenta hasta que las puertas se abrieron en su recibidor. Se quitó los zapatos, sacó el teléfono del bolso y caminó descalza hasta llegar a la cocina. Se lavó las manos y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Solo cuando estuvo sentada y cómoda en su sala, tomó el teléfono y devolvió la llamada.

—Katniss— su madre contestó al primer tono.

—Hola. No te he contestado porque estaba aparcando en el sótano y ya sabes lo que odio que la llamada se entrecorte —explicó rápidamente. La distracción no funcionó.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Darius?

Katniss rodó los ojos.

—Tan bien como esperaba.

Su madre suspiró.

—¿Tan mal? No entiendo por qué no te ha gustado, Katniss. Es joven, guapo, exitoso…

—Y también hablador, prepotente y…

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Ella se mordió la lengua y contó hasta cinco. No podía enojarse— se recordó—, tenía que ser encantadora e introducir el tema de su nuevo novio de manera sutil.

—De todas formas no habría funcionado— dijo ella.

—Si tuvieras una mentalidad un poco más abierta— empezó su madre—… pero no importa. ¿Te conté que tengo un nuevo dentista?

Katniss reprimió el deseo de gritar.

—No, no me lo habías dicho. Pero antes de que tengas la oportunidad de concertar otra cita sin mi permiso tengo algo que contarte— Katniss tomó aire—: estoy viendo a alguien.

Al otro lado se hizo el silencio.

—¿Mamá?

—¿A alguien?

—Sí— dijo Katniss mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

—¿Ese alguien es un hombre? Espera, no me hagas caso, si es una chica tampoco estaría mal.

Katniss se rio. Desde que una de sus primas había traído a su novia a la fiesta de Navidad de la familia, su madre se esforzaba por mostrarse con una mentalidad "abierta".

—Es un hombre —le dijo —. Me gustan los hombres— sintió la necesidad de agregar.

Su madre pasó de la sorpresa a la sospecha en segundos.

—¿Y es una persona de carne y hueso?

—No, en realidad está hecho de sobros de comida. Lo cociné ayer por la noche. ¡Por supuesto que es una persona de carne y hueso!

—¿Y de dónde salió?

Katniss se reacomodó en su asiento, preparada para el interrogatorio.

—Trabaja en mi nuevo restaurante. Es mi jefe de pastelería.

—¿Cocina también?

—Más le vale, para eso le pago.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas viendo a alguien?

Katniss se había preparado mentalmente para esa pregunta:

—No sabía si iba a funcionar. La situación no es ideal, no me gusta la idea de que piensen que lo he contratado porque me gusta.

—¿Ha sido así?

—En realidad no. Lo he conocido gracias al restaurante, no ha entrado a trabajar por nuestra… relación.

Su madre debió sentir su duda en esa última palabra, porque empezó con una nueva ronda de preguntas:

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Mellark— empezó diciendo su apellido, una vieja costumbre de trabajar en la cocina—. Peeta, se corrigió rápidamente. Peeta Mellark.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Rubio, no demasiado alto, pero sí más que yo. Tiene los ojos azules.

—¿Guapo?

—¿Perdona?

—Lo estás describiendo como si estuvieras ayudando a hacer un retrato policial. ¿Es guapo? ¿Cómo se ve cuando sonríe?

Katniss se sintió enrojecer un poco.

—Sí, es guapo— dijo ella—. Tiene un hoyuelo en la barbilla y se le forma otro cuando sonríe, en la mejilla derecha — Katniss se sorprendió ¿de dónde había salido eso? A su pesar, siguió hablando —. Tiene un diente quebrado. Aún no le he preguntado cómo le pasó.

Su madre rio, encantada.

—Eso está mejor. Parece que te gusta, cariño… Me alegro.

Katniss se cerró en banda en cuanto su madre dijo eso. No. No podía gustarle. Era agradable, y la tarde se había pasado muy rápido en su compañía. Y sí, era guapo. Pero ella había acabado para siempre con las relaciones. Había sufrido mucho después de lo que le había pasado y ella, definitivamente, no iba a exponerse de nuevo a que le hicieran daño.

—Solo estamos pasando el rato— dijo a modo de defensa—. Es divertido, pero no creo que se vuelva serio.

—Pues habrá que verlo— sentenció su madre—. ¿Lo traerás el jueves?

—¿A la cena familiar? Si tú quieres— dijo Katniss con un encogimiento de hombros. La verdad es que esa invitación era lo que había estado esperando, pero tampoco quería sonar demasiado entusiasmada. Podía dar una idea equivocada a su madre.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué debo llevar?

—Nada, cariño. Esta semana le toca a Prim.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

—Vale. Nos vemos el jueves entonces.

—Descansa, cariño.

…

Peeta estaba tan cansado que simplemente se había dejado caer sobre su cama, sin cambiarse de ropa ni cepillarse los dientes. Se sorprendió cuando, a eso de las dos de la mañana, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Palmoteó la cama en la oscuridad, en busca de su móvil, hasta que lo encontró metido bajo su cuerpo, debajo de sus costillas. No se molestó en ver el número antes de responder, aún algo adormilado:

—¿Hola?

—¡Mierda! ¿Estabas dormido?

Peeta se sintió repentinamente despierto cuando oyó su voz.

—¿Katniss?

—¿Qué hora es?

—¿Eh?

—No se me ha ocurrido ver la hora antes de llamarte. Espera un segundo… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Por algún motivo oírla maldecir le hizo gracia. Se rio.

—¡Son las dos de la mañana! —dijo ella con un resoplido.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta— dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me he puesto a hacer unas cuentas y no me he fijado en el reloj. Vuelve a dormir, ya hablaremos después, a una hora decente, cuando estés despierto.

Él se estiró.

—Ya estoy despierto. ¿Necesitabas algo, cielo?

Ella se paralizó.

—¿Qué? ¿No te van los motes cariñosos? —siguió picándola él—. ¿Ni siquiera cuando son fingidos?

—Por favor no me llames así— algo en su tono hizo que Peeta dejara de sonreír.

—Vale, lo siento. ¿Es esta una llamada por mi trabajo diurno o por el nocturno? Espera, eso ha sonado horrible.

Katniss sonrió.

—En el restaurante a veces trabajas de noche.

—No mucho, en realidad. Es la ventaja de trabajar en la parte de pastelería. Puedo dejarlo todo hecho a lo largo del día.

—¿Significa eso que no trabajas de noche?

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que lo haga?

—Para tu otro empleo, en realidad.

Él se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Oh, vale. Tú dirás, cie… Katniss.

Ella agradeció su esfuerzo.

—¿Qué haces el jueves por la noche, a las ocho?

—Lo que sea que tu necesites, supongo.

—Mi madre te ha invitado a comer.

—¿A mí? ¿Tan pronto?

—Me ha llamado para ver cómo ha ido la última cita y con un nuevo prospecto— le explicó ella—. Necesitaba dar la sacudida pronto. Los jueves tenemos una cena familiar. Nada demasiado importante, mi madre, Prim, su novio, yo… y tú, si aceptas.

—Por supuesto— dijo él con suavidad—. ¿Me darás la dirección o nos vemos en el restaurante?

Katniss sabía que llegar en autos separados podía poner en alerta a su madre. Por otra parte, ni siquiera sabía si Peeta tenía un auto. ¿Sería pretencioso de su parte decir que ella podía llevarlo? ¿Sería uno de esos hombres a quienes la pregunta los ofendía?

—Lo estás pensando demasiado, Katniss— dijo él con una risita—. Puedo pasar por ti a tu casa o puedo seguirte en mi auto o podemos ir en el tuyo.

—No— dijo ella de inmediato—. Mira, igual tengo que llevar mi auto al taller ¿puedes llevarme desde el restaurante?

—Sin problema— dijo él—. Inclusive puede que decida botar mi colección de basura para hacerte un lugar. Ya sabes, siento una debilidad especial por la comida rápida.

Ella no supo si él estaba bromeando o no, pero la risa salió de su garganta con naturalidad.

—Me gusta el sonido de tu risa — el comentario le tomó por sorpresa.

—Esto ¿gracias?

Él se rio.

—La tuya tampoco está mal— Katniss quiso darse de cabezazos ¿por qué había dicho eso?

—Vale—dijo él volviendo a reírse— ¿Debería prepararme? ¿Cortarme el cabello? ¿Depilarme las cejas? —bromeó él y ella agradeció que Peeta no le diera demasiada importancia a su comentario anterior.

—No, así estás perfecto. Pero creo que deberíamos conocernos más antes del jueves. Al menos lo básico.

Él se levantó y apartó el teléfono de su oído para sacarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Ya que se había despertado, bien podía ponerse un pijama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella al oír el frufrú de la tela al otro lado del teléfono.

—Quitándome la ropa — replicó él mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su hombro y se desabrochaba el pantalón—. Y antes de que lo sugieras, no, no creo que vayamos a tener una sesión de sexo telefónico. Me he quedado dormido sin ponerme el pijama y he aprovechado que me he levantado para cambiarme. Te sorprendería lo incómodo que puede ser dormir con pantalones de mezclilla.

A pesar de la pulla, Katniss se sintió relajada.

—Me ha pasado. Pero dudo que sea más incómodo que un vestido de coctel. Además, eres un llorón, no sabes lo que es dormir mal hasta que te despiertas con las marcas de un facturero en la frente.

—Touché— dijo él mientras se agachaba y quitaba los seguros antes de meterse en sus pantalones de pijama—. Entonces ¿qué quieres saber?

Katniss lo pensó por un momento.

—¿A qué hora entras a trabajar mañana?

—A las diez— dijo Peeta de inmediato—. ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?

—¿Desayunamos? — ¿por qué si ellos tenían un trato a Katniss aquella pregunta le resultaba tan incómoda? ¿Por qué sentía que le estaba pidiendo una cita en toda regla? —. Ya sabes, se me ocurrió que con algo de comer podría ser más fácil…

—Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿A las ocho?

—A las ocho— aceptó ella—. Te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección ¿vale?

—Buenas noches, Katniss.

—Buenas noches, Mellark.

* * *

 **Capítulo número cuatroooo. ¿Les va gustando la historia? El capítulo cinco ya está escrito, aunque no corregido y se trata sobre el desayuno pactado. ¿Quién quiere ver la cena en casa de las Everdeen?**

 **Muchas gracias a wenyaz, Emybax, massiemellark, ANA KAREN MELLARK, AleSt, Nina Berry, Saori Bell, Arjuy, marizpe (especialmente por tus recomendaciones!), Kylo Jean, , Anna Scheller, X y Giselle Jay.**

 **Un gran abrazo, E.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.V.**

A Peeta la sorprendió el lugar que Katniss eligió para su primera "cita". Ninguno de los doce distritos resultaba barato y el doceavo, más que ningún otro, resultaba inaccesible para la mayor parte de la población, pero Katniss era justa y gracias, precisamente, a esos elevados precios era que pagaba los salarios que tenían sus empleados, el suyo incluido.

Por eso, el encontrarse en uno de esos lugares abiertos las veinticuatro horas, con piso de madera y mesas de plástico, resultaba extraño.

Eligió una mesa junto a la ventana y recibió el menú, plastificado y con los precios escritos con rotulador. Había llegado temprano, en parte porque era su costumbre y en parte —tenía que admitirlo— porque ella había parecido impresionada por ello la última vez que se habían visto.

Le había costado trabajo dormirse después de que colgaron el teléfono y sabía que su cuerpo se lo reprocharía más tarde, pero de momento se sentía bien. De hecho, notaba la piel llena de electricidad y no estaba seguro de por qué. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que se había reído más con Katniss en las últimas veinticuatro horas de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo.

Peeta ordenó un simple vaso con agua. No estaba muy seguro de lo que incluía el concepto de "desayunar" para Katniss y no quería hacerla sentir incómoda si ella solo quería un café, así que le sonrió a la camarera y le indicó que estaba esperando a alguien.

Katniss no se hizo esperar demasiado. Apareció diez minutos antes de las ocho y de nuevo pareció contrariada por el hecho de que él hubiese llegado primero.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para llegar siempre antes que yo? —se quejó mientras él abría la silla para ella.

—Mi madre nos hacía levantarnos muy temprano cuando éramos pequeños— explicó él con una sonrisa—. Te ves preciosa, por cierto.

¡Ay! ¡Qué difícil resultaba mantener su determinación de no sentir absolutamente nada por Peeta Mellark cuando él resultaba tan encantador!

—Gracias— replicó cohibida. Había elegido un atuendo de lo más informal, tratando de lograr un tono lo suficientemente distendido como para que Peeta no se sintiera incómodo. Tenían treinta y seis horas para lograr lucir lo suficientemente compenetrados el uno con el otro como para que su madre no sospechara que algo extraño estaba sucediendo— ¿Ya ordenaste?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Bueno, los panqueques de aquí son fabulosos. Y los huevos con tocino son para morirse. También hacen unas magdalenas asombrosas, pero seguro que eso no consigue tentarte.

—Pues me has puesto en un dilema ¿cómo se supone que elija con esas referencias?

Katniss lo solucionó pidiendo las tres cosas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en cuanto se marchó la camarera, cuando él la vio con los cejas enarcadas.

—¿Acabas de ordenar por mí? —preguntó muy serio.

Ella enrojeció.

—Yo no… Yo…

Peeta le dio una palmada en la mano.

—Relájate, te estoy tomando el pelo.

Ella agitó la cabeza y quiso explicarle que ella era, en general, bastante mala con las bromas, pero Peeta pareció no darle más importancia al asunto, así que decidió pasar la página.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó por cortesía.

—En realidad no. Me ha costado bastante volver a dormirme.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

—Prometo que la próxima vez me fijaré bien que hora es.

Peeta quiso explicarle que sus problemas para dormir no se debían a que ella lo hubiera despertado, sino a algo infinitamente más complicado, pero se contuvo. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Katniss ante ello y prefería empezar por algo un poco más sencillo. Ya vería después de rozar las capas más superficiales si se lo contaba esa mañana o esperaba un poco más.

—No te preocupes— le dijo con una sonrisa—. Entonces ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

—Bueno ¿por dónde empiezas normalmente cuando tienes una cita?

—La verdad es que ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que tuve una. Pero puedo hacer la primera pregunta, si quieres. A ver, empecemos por algo sencillo ¿por qué empezaste a cocinar?

A Katniss la sorprendió su pregunta. Se había esperado que le preguntara algo sobre su inusual propuesta o tal vez sobre porqué parecía incapaz de mantener una relación normal con un hombre. Pero Peeta se había metido en su papel y la estaba tratando como si aquello fuera simplemente una cita.

—Pues podría decirse que porque soy demasiado obstinada. Nunca había pensado demasiado activamente en lo que era cocinar y una vez me dejaron sola con mi hermana pequeña. Tenía trece años y mamá había dejado todo lo necesario para que preparáramos pasta. Siempre he tenido una personalidad un poco… fuerte, así que esa mañana cuando mamá estaba tratando de explicarme paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer, le dije que hasta un simio era capaz de hervir agua y arrojar el contenido del paquete dentro de la olla para que se cocinara.

Peeta apoyó su barbilla sobre la mano, escuchándola con atención.

—Y resultó que los simios eran mucho más hábiles que yo para cocinar, porque una hora más tarde tenía una masa informe pegada al fondo de la olla y una hermana de nueve años muy hambrienta.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que cualquier adolescente en mi posición haría: tiré la olla y ordené una pizza.

Peeta se echó a reír.

—Pero no me sentó nada bien ¿sabes? Así que al día siguiente cuando salí de la escuela pasé por el supermercado y compré todos los ingredientes para volver a intentarlo.

—¿Y salió mejor?

—No. Y tampoco lo hice mejor la tercera vez. Cuando llegó el intento número cuatro mi madre se compadeció de mí y me explicó, muy lentamente, como debía hacerlo. Al final, mientras veía a Prim comerse su plato, decidí que eso era lo que quería hacer por el resto de mi vida. No fue sencillo, pero aprendí.

Él la observó embelesado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¡Venga ya!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es que no pensé que pudieras resultar más fascinante de lo que ya parecías— se excusó.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Vale. Esa es mi gran historia. Ahora cuéntame algo de ti.

Peeta valoró, solo por un segundo, la posibilidad de contárselo, pero en el fondo le atemorizaba la idea de que ella diera por terminado el trato al saber la verdad, así que prefirió guardársela.

—Bueno, mi historia no es, ni por asomo, tan interesante. Ya te había dicho que mis padres tenían una panadería.

—Y que tienes dos hermanos.

—Phy y Tax— dijo él—. Tax es un año mayor que yo y Phy dos mayor que él.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Cumpliré treinta en febrero.

—Pareces más joven de lo que eres en realidad.

—En fin, la panadería ha sido el negocio familiar por tres generaciones y es costumbre que pase de padres a hijos. De ahí que crecí sabiendo que nunca sería mía. Y no se suponía que me importara. Mis tíos vivieron lo mismo, igual que lo hicieron los hermanos de mi abuelo. Todo habría sido fantástico si no me hubiera gustado todo lo referente a hornear, pero un día, cuando tenía diez años, mi padre me enseñó a glasear.

—¿Y eso fue todo?

Peeta asintió.

—Desde entonces la pastelería y yo hemos vivido un tórrido romance, el cual, de no haber sido por ti, habría estado condenado al fracaso.

Katniss ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano.

—Cuéntame sobre tu hermana— dijo Peeta.

La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja.

—Prim es fantástica. Mi persona favorita en el mundo.

—¿Estudió cocina?

—No. Prim disfruta comiendo, pero es casi tan desastrosa como lo era yo en la cocina. Por suerte a su novio se le da de muerte. Prim estudió medicina, está haciendo el internado en el Hospital Central y su novio es enfermero. ¿Qué me dices de los tuyos?

—Phy está estudiando administración para hacerse cargo de la panadería. Mi madre cree que es una pérdida de tiempo, puesto que nadie hasta ahora ha necesitado un título universitario para hacerlo, pero… — Peeta se encogió de hombros le ha hecho muy bien—. Y Tax abrió su propio taller hace dos años.

—Suena a que tienen todo resuelto.

—Hacemos lo que podemos con las cartas que nos han tocado. Phy tuvo que ahorrar durante ocho años para poder empezar a pagarse la carrera. Pero le va bien.

A su pesar, Katniss empezó a sentirse más y más interesada con cada pedazo de información personal que Peeta compartía con ella.

La magia desapareció cuando Peeta se interrumpió en medio de una de sus historias, al darse cuenta de que faltaban tan solo veinte minutos antes de que iniciara su turno en el restaurante.

Cuando lo vio alejarse, Katniss Everdeen ya no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a él.

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco. ¿Soy yo o cada vez se ve más lejos el final de esta historia que se suponía iba a ser muy corta?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he estado recibiendo y si estás leyendo y no comentando ¿qué esperas para darme tu opinión?**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Nina Berry, Coraline T, wenyaz, sofitkm, Brida, missy, Nikimellark, Sheenaggp11, ANA KAREN MELLARK, MildredxDD, Anna Scheller, Bremere, X, marizpe, Ady Mellark87, Anna88 y Giselle Jay.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.VI.**

Katniss estuvo lista desde las siete, a pesar de que Peeta pasaría por ella hasta las siete treinta. Se tenía a sí misma como una persona muy puntual, pero Peeta le sacaba ventaja en eso.

Era jueves, de manera que en una hora estaría presentando a Peeta como su novio ante su familia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así de nerviosa ante la perspectiva de presentar a un hombre a su madre y hermana, pero la situación resultaba, en general, bastante atípica.

Las cosas habían empeorado cuando, en el restaurante, Peeta le había anunciado que cambiaría sus planes y que no se irían juntos desde ahí. Tenía _algo_ que hacer en su casa—así de impreciso había sido— y le había pedido su dirección para pasar por ella.

A Katniss no le sentaba nada bien no tener control de las cosas, pero tomando en cuenta que Peeta realmente se estaba esforzando en aquella cruzada, no tuvo el valor para decirle que no. Así que ahí estaba, usando un vestido de color naranja claro y observando, ansiosamente, el reloj encima de su horno.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo?

Siete y cinco… siete y doce… siete y dieciocho. El minutero avanzaba con pasmosa lentitud.

Katniss respiró profundamente.

¿Peeta había elegido justo esa noche para no ser puntual?

A las siete y veintisiete el interfono empezó a sonar. Katniss lo observó con el ceño fruncido, antes de levantarse del banco en donde había estado sentada para ir a contestar.

—¿Diga?

—Señorita Everdeen—la saludó el viejo portero—. El señor Peeta Mellark está en la entrada al edificio, solicitando entrar a recogerla.

Katniss se mostró sorprendida.

—Claro, dile que entre. Dile que puede usar el espacio E27.

—Sí, señora.

Katniss tomó su bolso y se metió rápidamente al elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, al llegar al sótano, se encontró frente a frente con Peeta Mellark, quien sostenía un ramo de flores en una mano.

¿Flores? ¿Le había traído flores?

—Buenas noches, Katniss.

—Mellark— fue su saludo y una risa bailoteó en la boca de él—. ¿Qué? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Tienes que dejar de llamarme por mi apellido. Se te va a escapar delante de tu madre y entonces tendrás que explicarle por qué llamas a tu novio por su apellido.

Katniss enrojeció.

—Oh… Vale… Peeta.

Él le sonrió.

—Para ti— dijo entregándole el ramo. No eran rosas, ni tampoco margaritas. Eran flores silvestres, una brillante mezcla de color, el tipo de flor que él pudo recoger para ella en un jardín o en un parque. Le fascinaron.

—Gracias. Son preciosas. ¿Debería subir para ponerlas en agua?

—No sé tú, pero la puntualidad me la inculcaron desde que era muy pequeño. ¿Piensas dejarme en mal haciéndome llegar tarde precisamente el día en que conoceré a tu madre?

Ella le hizo una mueca.

—Vale. Entonces tendré que cedérselas a Prim. No hay forma de que las vea y no las robe.

—Te daré más— le prometió él ofreciéndole el brazo. Katniss aceptó, curiosa por su galantería.

El auto de Peeta era una camioneta de color azul oscuro, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Y contrario a sus bromas del día anterior, se encontraba inmaculadamente limpia. No estaba nueva, de hecho debía tener unos diez o quince años, pero le pegaba por completo. Podía imaginarlo sin problema conduciendo por largas carreteras, con las ventanillas bajadas y oyendo viejas canciones en casetes.

Él abrió la puerta para ella antes de rodear el auto y sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

—Me gusta tu auto.

—Era de mi padre— explicó él—. Se lo compré hace un par de años.

—Te queda bien.

Katniss realmente pensaba eso, hasta que lo vio conducir.

Los veinte minutos que separaba su casa de la casa de su madre le resultaron muy largos y, cuando finalmente estacionaron frente a la vieja casa victoriana, las rodillas le temblaban.

Peeta manejaba fatal, apretando demasiado el acelerador y luego pisando el freno con demasiada violencia.

Él estaba sonriendo cuando le abrió la puerta para que se bajara.

—¿Algún comentario? —preguntó divertido.

Ella no picó el anzuelo. Apretó los labios y aceptó la mano que él le tendía.

—Ninguno. Gracias por traernos a tiempo.

Él le sonrió, marcando el hoyuelo del que ella le había hablado a su madre. La ayudó a bajar y luego se inclinó entre los asientos para sacar algo de la parte trasera del auto.

Katniss lo observó con el ceño fruncido cuando él se enderezó con una bolsa de papel en una mano y dos ramos de flores, más pequeños que el suyo, en la otra.

—¿Qué es eso?

Peeta le pasó la bolsa y rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre, haciendo que ella jadeara por sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás…?

Peeta empujó la puerta para cerrarla y luego la acorraló contra el auto. Katniss sentía la carrocería del auto, ligeramente húmeda, contra su espalda desnuda. Peeta la tenía sujeta por la cadera, empujando suavemente con la palma de la mano. Se inclinó, demasiado cerca y ella sintió como la respiración le fallaba.

Sus labios rozaron su oreja cuando le susurró:

—Creo que empezaremos nuestra interpretación algo temprano— y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el rostro—. Tenemos público.

Katniss echó un vistazo rápido por encima de su hombro y vio el ligero movimiento de las cortinas del salón y la sombra enmarcada por la luz amarilla de las lámparas.

—Oh…— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Así que… a ver que tal tu talento como intérprete— él pegó su frente a la suya y Katniss sintió su piel más viva, ahí donde él la tocaba. No la estaba besando, pero sabía que desde su casa seguro parecía que sí lo hacía.

—Respira— le susurró él y Katniss contó mentalmente hasta doce hasta que él se apartó. Luego Peeta alargó la mano y metió detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello.

Le ofreció la mano y ella la tomó, segura de que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla bien después de aquello. Sus dedos estrujaron la bolsa de papel, que emitió un pequeño crujido mientras ella se concentraba en calmar su acelerado corazón.

Ni siquiera la había besado ¿por qué demonios se estaba comportando de esa manera? ¿Acaso era una adolescente?

No consiguió calmarse antes de llegar a la puerta y vio, en cámara lenta, como él estiraba el brazo al llegar al porche y tocaba el timbre.

Su hermana careció del suficiente autocontrol como para fingir que no estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato, haciendo que Katniss se sintiera absolutamente mortificada y, tuvo que admitirlo, un poquito molesta.

—¡Katniss! —su hermana se adelantó y la abrazó—. Y tú debes ser Peeta.

Él le sonrió, encantador.

—Y tú debes ser Primrose — él se inclinó y la beso en la mejilla, lo cual pareció encantarle a su hermana. Le entregó uno de los ramos y su hermana chilló de la emoción.

—¿Para mí? ¡Vaya! —Peeta no estaba enterado de que Prim sabía sobre su acuerdo, así que Katniss supuso que aquello iba destinado a impresionarla. Ella le sonrió, de esa manera que hacía que su rostro se iluminara y la gente la adorara automáticamente.

Su madre eligió ese momento para salir, secándose las manos con su delantal.

—Katniss— alargó las manos para sujetar el rostro de su primogénita y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mamá, te presento a Me… Peeta —detrás de ella, él soltó una risa ronca.

—Peeta Mellark— dijo estirando el brazo, muy correcto, para saludar a su supuesta suegra. La mirada de su madre se iluminó cuando él quedó completamente bajo la cálida luz que salía de la casa. Katniss sabía que su madre estaba tomando nota de los pantalones bien planchados y de la camisa, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Había prescindido de una corbata y llevaba el cuello ligeramente abierto. La barba rubia le hacía una ligera sombra sobre el mentón, que lo hacía lucir un poco mayor. Le sentaba muy bien.

Su madre ignoró la mano frente a ella y lo abrazó, haciendo que él doblara un poco las rodillas para quedar a su altura. Ella susurró algo a su oído que hizo que él riera y cuando se separaron él le ofreció las flores a su madre, que quedó tan impresionada como lo estaba Prim.

—Bueno, pasa adelante. Siéntete como en casa.

—Primrose, he traído algo para después de comer. No sé si habías planeado algo para el postre, pero no soporto llegar con las manos vacías a ninguna parte.

Prim le sonrió:

—Llámame Prim. Y de hecho creo que nos has salvado. Rory dejó que me encargara del pie de manzana para la cena. Grave error —dijo aceptando la bolsa de papel—. Katniss dice que te dedicas a la pastelería. ¿Lo has preparado tú mismo?

—He tenido que ir corriendo a mi casa después del trabajo— admitió él y Katniss se sorprendió al saber el motivo de su cambio de planes—. Pensé en usar los hornos del restaurante, que sin duda son mucho más rápidos que el mío, pero dudo mucho que mi jefa apreciara que use los recursos del trabajo para impresionar a la familia de mi novia. ¿No crees Katniss? — él alzó sus manos, de nuevo unidas y besó suavemente sus nudillos. Katniss lo observó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba viéndolo con los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno interpretando su papel?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que, esperaba, fuera de adoración.

—No lo sé, amor. Creo que a tu jefa no le habría importado.

Todos se rieron y Peeta le dio un suave apretón a su mano.

— Bueno ¿pasamos al salón?

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. Ya el siguiente está escrito y en el se revela el gran secreto de Peeta. ¿Quién se atreve a lanzar una teoría al respecto?**

 **Sobre la extensión de los capítulos: no pienso variar en este aspecto. Parte de lo que me motiva a actualizar tan constantemente esta historia es lo rápido que es de escribir por ser capítulos cortos y sin muchas complicaciones. Así que lamento si se les hace muy cortito, pero está resultando ser muy funcional para mí. Estoy segura de que en el momento en que decida forzarlo y hacer capítulos más largos la inspiración saldrá despedida por la ventana y yo definitivamente no quiero eso.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida por los bellos reviews que está recibiendo esta historia. Hace un rato me he metido y me di cuenta de que, con solo cinco capis, vamos por 70! Que impacto!**

 **Vamos con los nombres de las adoradas personas a las que tengo que agradecerles por esa proeza: sofitkm, sheenaggp11, ANA KAREN MELLARK, AleSt, Nina Berry, Giselle Jay, MildredxDD, Ady Mellark87, AlwaysEverlark, La chica de pelo rojo, X, marizpe, Gabita565 y Anna Scheler.**

 **Un abrazo enorme a todos**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.VII.**

Resultaba muy fácil llevarse bien con la familia de Katniss.

La casa estaba decorada con sencillez, lo que una vez más sorprendía a Peeta. Supuso que el gusto de Katniss por las cosas sencillas era heredado. Le encantó ver los cojines amarillos sobre el sillón, cosidos a mano, tal vez por la señora Everdeen o la forma en que Prim sacaba un pequeño florero de cristal, del tipo que se podía adquirir en cualquier tienda departamental, para poner su ramo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas con un suave color crema y había pinturas y fotografías colgando en ellas. Peeta se acercó a una, en donde pudo ver a una Katniss que no podía tener más de diez años y a una Prim a la que le faltaban un par de dientes. En otras se veían ambas niñas con un hombre que le recordaba mucho a Katniss. Su padre, seguramente. Aunque él desaparecía más o menos cuando Katniss entraba a la adolescencia.

No le había preguntado a Katniss por ese tema en concreto. Ella había mencionado a su padre de pasada en algunas historias que le había contado, pero no le había dicho cuando había desaparecido de su vida. Él no quería equivocarse tampoco. No sabía si su padre había abandonado a su familia o si había fallecido. Resultaba un tema complicado, aunque al ver las fotografías familiares, Peeta empezaba a pensar que se había tratado de una muerte y no de un abandono. El aro plateado que rodeaba uno de los dedos de la señora Everdeen confirmaba su teoría. Pero por las dudas, decidió mantenerse tan alejado como resultara humanamente posible de ese tema.

Peeta estaba acostumbrado a tener una familia más o menos grande, pero lo cierto es que no solían reunirse mucho. Su madre tenía un carácter bastante difícil y no habían tenido demasiados motivos para ser felices en los últimos años.

Le gustó lo cómodo que se sintió con las Everdeen desde el principio.

El novio de Prim tampoco estaba mal, especialmente porque saltaba a la vista lo enamorados que estaban los dos.

—¿Agua o vino? —preguntó Prim acercándose con una botella de vino tinto en una mano y una garrafa de agua en la otra.

—Agua, por favor. Me temo que soy un peso pluma para el alcohol y hoy tengo que conducir.

—Como doctora, te diré que apruebo esa decisión. Como tu cuñada y compañera de fiesta, debo admitir que resultas algo aburrido— bromeó Prim.

—Tengo el resto de la noche para reivindicarme — replicó él.

—Más te vale que valga la pena.

—¿Estás intimidándolo Prim? —preguntó Katniss mientras se acercaba. Peeta la rodeó con un brazo, acercándola un poco. Katniss intentó ignorar la forma en que los ojos de su madre parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y rio despreocupadamente —. Después de lo que me ha costado traer a un hombre a casa… ¿Quieres sabotearme?

—Simplemente estaba viendo de qué estaba hecho— dijo su hermana pequeña con una risita y luego le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y, cuando nadie más estaba viéndola, levantó un pulgar.

Sí, Katniss ya había imaginado que a Prim le agradaría Peeta. Parecía venir programado con esa misma rareza genética que tenía su hermana que hacía que le agradaran a todo el mundo.

—La cena está servida— anunció Rory vistiendo un sombrero de chef que Prim había rescatado de la basura de su hermana.

Cenaron unos enormes filetes de res y unas patatas que estaban de muerte, aunque claro, el temido interrogatorio empezó una vez se comieron la ensalada.

—Bueno, Peeta ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Katniss? —la pregunta vino, como no podía ser de otra manera, de la señora Everdeen.

Se tomó su tiempo para masticar el bocado y tragárselo. Se habían preparado para numerosas preguntas, así que él no tuvo problema para responder:

—En el restaurante —dijo él mientras alzaba su copa y tomaba agua—. En realidad la conocí hasta un par de semanas después de que me contrataran, aunque claro, ya para entonces conocía bastante bien la historia de su hija. No cualquiera es capaz de ser así de exitoso siendo tan joven— dijo mientras volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa radiante.

A la señora Everdeen le sorprendió aquel gesto. El éxito de Katniss inspiraba mucha simpatía, pero la mayor parte de las veces era por las razones equivocadas. Siempre estaban aquellos que querían un trabajo para un amigo, ayuda para conseguir una reservación o simplemente les interesaban las enormes cantidades de dinero que movía su hija.

No encontró asomo de ese tipo de interés en la mirada que el hombre le dedicó a su hija.

—Así que… ¿qué pasó el día que la conociste?

—Pues terminé manchándole la camisa con chocolate— soltó él con alegría.

—¿Cómo?

—Oh, pues resulta que cuando se trata de Katniss mi usual pericia en la cocina se vuelve prácticamente nula. Así que ahí estaba yo, con una manga rellena de chocolate para glasear, cuando aparece su hija llamándome por mi apellido— Peeta estiró el brazo y entrelazó, distraídamente, sus dedos con los de Katniss—. Y al parecer ese simple sonido, mi nombre en sus labios, fue suficiente para llevar al traste mi autocontrol. Había chocolate por todas partes, incluyendo su ropa— dijo mientras doblaba el brazo y atraía su mano a su boca, donde la besó con suavidad—. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que pasar el trapo, ya lleno de chocolate, sobre su estómago para intentar limpiar la mancha.

Todos rieron.

—Un par de semanas después ella diría que fue una estratagema para ponerle las manos encima—bromeó él—. Y la verdad nunca admitiré si esa acusación es infundada o no.

Resultaba de lo más simpático, decidió la señora Everdeen. Le gustaba la forma en que se expresaba y le gustaba como miraba a su hija. Más aún, le encantaba como Katniss lo veía a él. Como si estuviera maravillada de alguna manera cada vez que él abría la boca. Katniss había reído más esa noche de lo que recordaba en muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Cómo le pediste que saliera contigo? —todos voltearon a ver a Rory, que hasta ahora había permanecido muy callado.

—¿Quieres contar tú eso o lo cuento yo? —preguntó él a Katniss con una sonrisa.

Katniss no era, ni por asomo, tan buena actriz. Enrojeció violentamente y le dio permiso para que lo contara él.

Peeta sonrió divertido.

—Pues bueno, a mí me gustaba. Bastante. Pero tenía claro que era mi jefa y que nunca, jamás, se fijaría en un simple repostero. Así que no hice absolutamente nada. Pasaron dos días y ella apareció en la cocina de nuevo, con algo en las manos. Estaba seguro de que sería mi carta de despido— dijo meneando la cabeza—. Pero resultó ser un recibo de tintorería. Una tintorería muy cara, por cierto.

Katniss decidió ayudar un poco:

—¡Era seda!

—Como si hubiera sido de oro— dijo él—. En fin, le dije que tenía dos opciones: podía pagarle el importe de la limpieza de su blusa o podía llevarla a cenar.

—¿Y qué dijo ella?

—Me pidió que no le diera billetes pequeños— dijo él llevándose una mano a la frente con teatralidad—. Pero luego me dio su dirección— agregó con una sonrisa—. Aunque al principio fue bastante difícil ¿verdad?

Katniss asintió.

—Aún ahora no dejamos que nadie sepa que estamos saliendo. Al menos no en la cocina. ¿Se imaginan lo que harían todos esos chefs con afilados cuchillos si supieran la suerte que tengo de salir con una mujer así?

—Sí, definitivamente no es un buen lugar para andar alardeando.

—¿Qué tal resulta trabajar para Katniss? —preguntó Prim con curiosidad.

Peeta fingió sentirse incómodo con la pregunta, pero luego sonrió, mostrándole a la señora Everdeen el hoyuelo del que había oído hablar:

—Katniss es asombrosa. Es estricta, pero mi salario nunca se ha atrasado ni un día. Ha dado oportunidades a personas que ni siquiera podíamos soñar con algo así… Es simplemente increíble. Tenemos mucha suerte de tenerla aquí.

—Estás exagerando—dijo Katniss, segura de que Peeta había llegado demasiado lejos en la farsa.

—No lo hago— dijo él mirándola sorprendido—. Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras en la cocina. Es lo que piensa todo el mundo, no solo yo. Y no es solo porque esté enamorado de ti…

El corazón de Katniss tartamudeó cuando lo escuchó decir eso, a pesar de que sabía que era una mentira enorme.

Cuando él dejó de hablar, todos estaban observándolos.

—Eres muy bueno contando historias, Peeta— le alabó Prim con una sonrisa divertida.

—En realidad no mucho, Prim. Aunque tengo muy buena memoria— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Prim le sonrió.

—¿Quieres que sirvamos el postre ahora? —preguntó Rory volteándose hacia Prim.

—Yo me encargo— dijo Peeta echando su silla hacia atrás y caminando hacia la cocina.

Prim había dispuesto los pequeños cuadritos de chocolate sobre un plato alargado sobre el que había colocado una bonita servilleta con geranios y otras flores. Peeta lo tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió, sintiéndose muy contento, hacia el comedor.

Dejó el postre sobre la mesa, le dio un casto beso a Katniss sobre la frente y volvió a su lugar.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos azules de Prim mirándolo con algo parecido a la sorpresa:

—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Se me ha quedado algo entre los dientes?

Prim negó y entonces dijo las palabras que condenaron a Peeta:

—Lo siento, es que hasta ahora no había notado que usabas una prótesis. ¿Hace mucho que perdiste la pierna?

* * *

 **Chanchán! Ayer mientras leía los reviews me emocioné mucho al ver que alguien consiguió interpretar las pistas y descubrió qué era lo que pasaba con Peeta.**

 **¡Felicidades sofitkm! Te entrego una estrellita digital para que te la prendas del pecho. Efectivamente, la pista era la conducción terrible que tenía. También hubo algo cuando Peeta se estaba cambiando, pueden devolverse y revisarlo.**

 **Mil gracias por los hermosos reviews: Nina Berry, ANA KAREN MELLARK, marizpe, Simun, Sofitkm, X, AleSt, Ady Mellark87, Anna Scheler, Corazn de Meln, Gabita565, alejandracottom, Giselle Jay.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.VIII.**

El primer impulso, totalmente ilógico de Katniss fue echarse a reír después de oír la pregunta de Prim. No obstante, un vistazo al rostro grave de su hermana y a la repentina palidez de Peeta la hicieron darse cuenta de que no podría haber peor reacción que esa.

Peeta se recuperó, estirando el brazo y sujetando su mano. Ella notaba su palma ligeramente húmeda contra la suya, pero sus dedos se cerraron automáticamente, entrelazándose con los de él.

—Disculpen— dijo Peeta con suavidad—. No había tenido la oportunidad de… No se lo había contado a Katniss— dijo esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada y Katniss sintió caer una roca en el interior de su estómago.

—¡Ay! —Prim hizo un gesto de dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Lo siento, lo siento.

Katniss sabía que la farsa pendía de un hilo. Su madre era una mujer muy inteligente y pronto detectaría en ese fallo la gran mentira.

Intentó lucir confundida, pero enamorada, cuando se inclinó hacia Peeta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos solos tú y yo?

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien— dijo con una voz débil que él intentó controlar—. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de cómo debía decírtelo. Y lamento que te hayas tenido que enterar así.

La señora Everdeen intervino, detectando la incomodidad de Peeta.

—No tienen que hacer esto aquí. De verdad. Es un tema delicado y… —ella le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Peeta—. Prim a veces se olvida de que está en su casa y no en el hospital.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Peeta! —dijo su pequeña cuñada falsa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. He sido horriblemente indiscreta. No he debido decir nada. No se me ocurrió que apenas estabas empezando a salir con Katniss y… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Con la increíble noche que estábamos pasando. Lo he echado todo a perder.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—De verdad no ha sido tu culpa, Prim. Lo cierto es que he estado a punto de contártelo desde hace bastante— dijo él volteándose hacia Katniss—, pero siempre termino acobardándome.

Rory solucionó las cosas empezando a servir las porciones de brownie en los platos. Se levantó, fue a la cocina y volvió con un bote de helado de vainilla. Cuando Peeta vio el plato frente a él decidió que lo mejor que podía, por ahora, era hacer de cuentas que no había pasado nada.

Lo más probable es que su relación— si es que podía llamarla así— con Katniss terminaría antes de se fuera a la cama. Así que se permitió seguir sujetando su mano mientras comía su postre.

…

El ambiente dentro del auto podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Katniss no dijo ni una palabra cuando se subió, después de despedirse de su madre y hermana. Peeta puso el auto en marcha.

Horas más tarde, después de la primera vez que lo vio conducir, Katniss obtuvo una explicación sobre la terrible conducción de Peeta. De nuevo no dijo nada. Se limitó a revisar que su cinturón de seguridad estuviera bien puesto y mantuvo la vista clavada en el parabrisas.

Empezó a llover, con rayos cayendo aquí y allá, iluminando el cielo con resplandores blancos. El trayecto se volvió excepcionalmente largo y Katniss se sintió muy consciente del sonido de su respiración y de la de Peeta. Quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada que fuera capaz de rellenar el silencio ensordecedor que se había instalado entre ambos.

¿Debió haber notado las señales? Ella cerró los ojos, intentando recordar algún momento en el cual, estando con Peeta, él hubiese hecho gestos de dolor o de cansancio.

No encontró ninguno, pero ella no era tan observadora como Prim. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana se percatara antes que ella?

—Aquí estamos— Katniss dio un respingo, volviendo a la realidad, y se sorprendió cuando se encontró a sí misma dentro del parqueo subterráneo de su edificio. Se imaginó que en algún momento habían tenido que pasar frente a su portero y que posiblemente fue su cara en el asiento del copiloto lo que le había dado acceso a Peeta a su complejo de apartamentos.

Ella desabrochó el cinturón, que retrocedió dando un suave latigazo.

—Oh… vale. Buenas noches.

—Está justo por debajo de la rodilla —dijo él y Katniss soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo—. Se estrecha un poco y se siente… lisa. Tuve una buena cicatrización, así que no se ve demasiado mal. La prótesis es nueva, así que aún me cuesta trabajo manejarla completamente bien y de vez en cuando me lastima.

—Yo no… Yo…

—Pensé en contártelo durante el desayuno, pero tenía miedo.

—¿De qué? —a Katniss le sorprendió su intensidad al hacer la pregunta. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, azules como un mar embravecido.

—No estoy seguro— replicó él, lo suficientemente valiente como para no desviar la mirada—. Supongo que no quería que me vieras diferente. Que me vieras como me ves ahora, con lástima.

Katniss se rio y Peeta frunció el ceño:

—¿Lástima? ¿En serio crees que te tengo lástima?

Peeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si Katniss le hubiese dado un bofetón y su mandíbula se endureció.

Katniss cerró los ojos, intentando dar con las palabras correctas:

—Me… sorprendió. Pero no es la amputación o la prótesis, sino el hecho de que no me lo hubieras contado antes.

—No tenemos ni siquiera una semana de conocernos— le recordó Peeta.

Era cierto y Katniss sabía que Peeta no estaba en la obligación de contarle sus más oscuros secretos. Pero de alguna manera le dolía que él no hubiera confiado lo suficiente en ella como para contárselo.

—Bueno, si lo que temías era mi lástima, entonces te alegrará oír que, desde que me enteré, ese sentimiento ha estado completamente fuera de mi cabeza. ¿Qué más te preocupa?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que, si te enterabas, ya no querrías que siguiéramos fingiendo.

Katniss se sorprendió.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste.

La ira coloreó su voz cuando le contestó:

—Pues entonces resulta evidente que te he dado una horrible impresión si crees que podría terminar nuestra relación por el hecho de que estés, estés…

—¿Incompleto?

Katniss soltó una maldición y se alegró, brevemente, de que el auto fuera un modelo viejo que no tenía cierre central. Bajó de un salto de la camioneta y caminó, hecha una furia, hacia el ascensor. Escuchó como la otra puerta se abría y luego se cerraba de un portazo.

—He terminado de hablar contigo por hoy, Mellark—dijo mientras alcanzaba las puertas y pulsaba, insistentemente, el botón para llamar el ascensor.

—Bueno, pues yo no he terminado.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando las puertas se abrieron, revelando las paredes de espejo y las superficies metálicas. Dio dos zancadas y se metió en el elevador, dando por zanjado el tema, pero su calma duró poco, pues Peeta entró también, un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—Pero ¿acaso enloqueciste? ¡Largo de aquí! —dijo golpeando el suelo con el pie.

Katniss sabía que estaba teniendo una pataleta de niña, pero se sentía frustrada y furiosa por el hecho de que Peeta Mellark no la considera una persona lo suficientemente íntegra o bondadosa como para poder aceptar, sin más, su condición.

—No me iré hasta que hablemos.

—Pues mala suerte, porque no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo.

—Entonces será una noche muy larga— respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

Katniss se dio cuenta, cuando el marcador sobre la puerta se mantuvo estático, de que no había marcado el piso y de que se había olvidado de meter la llave en la ranura. Empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban más y más con cada segundo que pasaba con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él.

—No es asunto tuyo— replicó ella cuando finalmente encontró su llave y marcó su piso. El ascensor empezó a subir. Segundo piso, tercero…

Cuando Katniss levantó la cabeza logró entrever la expresión herida del rostro de Peeta en el reflejo del espejo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, aunque no estaba segura del qué, cuando el ascensor dio una sacudida y las luces se apagaron.

—¿Qué está…?

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron y Peeta se dirigió al panel de seguridad, abrió la puerta y reveló el teléfono. A Katniss le sorprendió su rápida reacción. Había un pequeño instructivo pegado dentro del panel que Peeta había abierto, así que Katniss lo vio pulsar botones y esperar a que le contestaran.

—¿Hola? Sí. No. Estamos bien. Sí. Everdeen. Sí. De acuerdo.

Él colgó y se volteó para mirarla.

—Han tenido un corte en la energía por la tormenta. Al parecer un rayo ha derribado un árbol que ha caído sobre el tendido eléctrico.

Katniss sintió como si su estómago descendiera hasta sus pies.

—¿Y cuándo vendrán a sacarnos?

El rostro de Peeta se volvió muy serio:

—No están seguros. Pero no tiene buena pinta— dijo él—. Dijeron que intentarían arreglarlo pronto. Pero— agregó mientras se sentaba, con cierta dificultad, en el suelo— han dicho que lo mejor será que nos pongamos cómodos.

Katniss tragó saliva.

—Así que tal parece que mi deseo se verá cumplido y tendremos que hablar.

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada, pero como no le quedaban más opciones, se sentó en el suelo, frente a él.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año 2016! Espero que este año que recién empieza esté lleno de bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes.**

 **Para quienes escriben, les deseo mucha inspiración; para quienes están pensando en empezar a escribir, les deseo mucho valor; y para quienes solo leen, espero que tengan la bondad de inspirar a los escritores dejando reviews!**

 **¡Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! Mil gracias a todas ustedes, personas bonitas, por las muestras de afecto e interés. Gracias a: lolita27, marizpe y Giselle Jay por los reviews en el capítulo 7.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.IX.**

La intención Katniss era ignorarlo. Al menos de eso intentaba convencerse mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared y colocaba, sin mucha delicadeza, el bolso a su lado.

Los paneles del elevador estaban helados y ella casi agradeció la oleada de dolor que sintió cuando entraron en contacto con su piel. El dolor la mantenía alerta, despejaba su mente del pánico que la hacía sentir el encontrarse solo Dios sabía en qué lugar de su edificio, encerrada con el hombre al que ni siquiera sabía si todavía le hablaba o no.

Lo cierto es que se sentía furiosa e indignada. Peeta había decidido que ella era el epítome de la vanidad o algo parecido, no había otra explicación para que se escudara en la idea de que no le había dicho sobre su pierna porque le preocupaba que entonces ella rompiera el trato.

¿Incompleto? Katniss soltó un bufido. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a poner palabras en su boca? ¿Cómo pensó que ella iba a juzgarlo cuando él había perdido la pierna porque… porque…?

—¿Cómo sucedió?

Peeta estiró una pierna y dobló la otra. ¿Esa era la de carne y hueso o la prótesis? Él respondió su pregunta doblando la pernera del pantalón, mostrándole la pieza de metal y plástico. Katniss no había tenido tiempo de imaginarla, pero ahora que la veía, entendía por qué no la había notado antes. Con la escasa luz de las farolas de emergencia lo único que saltaba a la vista era una ligera protuberancia en donde, según Peeta le había explicado antes de que ella se enfadara, se encontraba el muñón.

Katniss sintió el impulso de estirar la mano y tocar la piel, en apariencia lisa, que cubría la rodilla y descender hacia el lugar en donde habría estado la pantorrilla. Pero se contuvo. Peeta y ella apenas si se conocían y a pesar de que sus dedos picaban por el contacto, no creyó que él estuviera bien con el hecho de que ella lo manoseara en un ascensor fuera de servicio.

—Una mina terrestre— dijo él.

Katniss levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Te dije que la panadería no sería mía, sino de Phy y que Tax se había hecho mecánico. Lo que no te dije es que, durante un tiempo, a mí se me ocurrió que era una buena idea servir a mí país, peleando en una guerra en la que no creía.

Silencio.

Katniss estaba demasiado conmocionada para responder.

—Yo no la detoné— explicó Peeta, con la vista clavada en algún punto por encima de la cabeza de Katniss—. Me encontraba más o menos a unos cinco metros por detrás del compañero que pisó en donde no debía y… De hecho tuve suerte de salir vivo, aunque no entero— explicó sin que su voz cambiara el tono en ningún momento—. Tampoco quiero que te imagines que mi pierna se convirtió en una explosión de carne o algo así, aunque a veces sucedía, con cuerpos enteros, pero no fue el caso… Aunque sí vi cosas horribles— dijo él con una voz engañosamente suave—. Hombres arrastrándose con sus manos, buscando la parte inferior de sus cuerpos… Cabezas a las que les faltaba una parte del cráneo, con gelatina de color gris deslizándose por sus rostros sin que ellos se dieran cuenta… Amigos que…— él niega vigorosamente con la cabeza, como si fuese incapaz de seguir poniendo aquellos horrores en palabras—. Me arrojó hacia atrás —dijo retomando el tema que nos llevó hasta ahí— y mi pierna fue atravesada por una varilla metálica.

Katniss sentía la boca seca. Sus manos se habían convertido en puños diminutos y, por un momento, pudo ver lo que Peeta le contaba y tuvo que coincidir con lo que había dicho Prim durante la cena. Él era impresionante cuando contaba historias.

—Estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento. Algo de rutina. Había que asegurar algunas zonas antes de que el resto del batallón se desplazara. Era una zona "tranquila"— dijo él—. No se suponía que pasara nada pero… —Peeta hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el rostro, apartando los mechones de cabello rubio que habían caído sobre sus ojos—. Fue como si lo viera a cámara lenta, aunque no hubo ni siquiera un segundo entre el momento en que Thom pisó la mina y cuando esta estalló. Vi el fuego, oí la detonación y entonces ahí estaba yo, tendido en el suelo, sin poder sentir una de mis piernas y rogando porque el enemigo no viniera a comprobar el agujero en que había caído, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba ¿sabes? Me mataba la incertidumbre.

Katniss sintió ganas de vomitar, de echarse a llorar o tal vez de ambas cosas, pero se mantuvo quieta, observando obstinadamente a Peeta:

—Me estiré todo lo que pude y me toqué la pierna. Podía sentir la sangre empapándome la tela del pantalón. Demasiada sangre… Me quité el cinturón y lo até justo por debajo de la rodilla. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

¿Por qué me cuenta esto? Pensó Katniss mientras observaba a su… No. No "su". Peeta no era suyo. Ni su novio, ni su amigo, ni nada. Apretó los dientes y tragó con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó ella cuando el silencio se extendió tanto que le resultaba insoportable.

Él dio un respingo, como si no se esperara verla ahí. Como si se hubiera olvidado de que Katniss estaba con él.

Una sonrisa muy triste curvó sus labios.

—Me encontraron— dijo él—. Aunque un poquito tarde —agregó mientras volvía a poner en su sitio la pernera del pantalón.

Katniss sintió el impulso, completamente ridículo, de abrazarlo. Se veía tan frágil.

Un parpadeo y la mandíbula de Peeta se volvió de piedra.

—Bueno. Esa es la historia— dijo volviendo a componer una sonrisa—. Y espero no haber arruinado tu farsa con esto.

Katniss soltó una risotada seca. ¿Debía decirle que su madre había insistido en que lo llevara el domingo al almuerzo con los padres de Rory? ¿Qué Prim estaba decidida a compensar su falta de tacto? ¿Qué inclusive Rory, que siempre estaba tan callado, había dicho que le había agradado su nuevo novio?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—En todo caso eso habla mal de mí, no de ti. Después de todo soy la clase de persona que crees capaz de hacerte a un lado porque te ha tocado una mano particularmente complicada de cartas en la vida.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza.

—No creo que seas una mala persona— dijo él, usando una voz tan baja que por un momento ella temió haberlo imaginado, pero entonces él siguió hablando—. Creo que sabía que te molestarías si llegabas a darte cuenta, cosa que a final de cuentas sí pasó.

—No me molesté porque hubieras perdido una pierna— dijo ella entre dientes—. Me molesté porque no confiaste en mí para contármelo.

—Confianza— repitió él.

—Confianza— dijo ella—. Se supone que es la base de nuestra… relación. Se requería de confianza para incluirte en mi plan.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quedará de nosotros?

Katniss se mordió el labio.

—¿Hubo algo alguna vez?

Peeta pareció pensárselo.

—Creo que podríamos ser amigos.

A Katniss, por algún motivo, el pensamiento no llegó a gustarle.

—Amigos— repitió ella.

—Amigos— coincidió con él.

—Pues la verdad es que he estado algo corta de amigos desde que abrí el Distrito Tres, te sorprendería lo mucho que el éxito puede espantar a algunas personas, así que tal vez podría permitirme tener amigos nuevos.

Él la miró con tristeza y ella sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—¿Tú tienes muchos amigos?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos— dijo él.

—No me extraña. ¿Siempre eres tan encantador?

Peeta se rio.

—Solo cuando intento impresionar a la familia de mi novia falsa. Por cierto ¿funcionó?

A su pesar, Katniss le sonrió:

—Bueno, ellos desde el principio no tenían oportunidad ¿no es así?

Peeta la miró, sin comprender:

—Eres igual que Prim, no puedes evitar caerle bien a la gente.

Peeta frunció el ceño, pero antes de que le respondiera el ascensor dio una sacudida y empezó a moverse.

Peeta se levantó, apoyándose en la barra de titanio que servía como soporte dentro de la cabina metálica. Le ofreció una mano y Katniss ni siquiera lo pensó antes de aceptarla. Un cosquilleo recorrió sus dedos cuando, demasiado pronto, él la soltó.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejándola en su recibidor.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es el adiós— dijo Peeta metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras ella recogía su bolso y salía del ascensor—. Gracias por la oportunidad... — empezó a decir y Katniss sintió el calor que recorría sus mejillas—. Por considerarme digno de … un trabajo como ese.

Sí, definitivamente Katniss podía sentir su rostro quemándose.

¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Quería que se marchara?

—Buenas noches, Katniss— dijo él y pulsó el botón hacia el sótano.

Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse y entonces, sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, Katniss dejó caer el bolso y se precipitó hacia adelante. Por un momento, solo un instante, creyó que lo que hacía era detener las puertas del elevador para que estas volvieran a abrirse, lo que posiblemente cualquier persona normal y con sentido común habría hecho al darse cuenta de que Peeta estaba saliendo, de manera permanente, de su vida privada.

Quería decirle que podían intentarlo de nuevo, que seguía necesitando alguien que le sirviera de freno para cuando su madre volviera a querer tomar las riendas de su vida romántica y que pensaba que sería muy difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que él para el puesto.

Sus manos siguieron de largo, ignorando las dos láminas de metal, porque ellas no eran su objetivo.

Sintió la piel cálida de él bajo sus dedos. El cosquilleo suave que dejaba su cabello sobre sus nudillos y, un segundo más tarde, el roce de sus labios contra los suyos.

Katniss no era consciente de haber tomado ninguna decisión al respecto.

Había pasado, sin más, y ahora era simplemente la constatación de un hecho que ella no podía explicar. Una verdad ineludible: su cabello era marrón, sus ojos eran grises y ella estaba besando a Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 **¡Por fin hubo beso! ¿Se esperaban que Katniss tomara la iniciativa? Por lo general me tardo bastante con los primeros besos porque no soy fan del instalove, así que por eso este se hizo desear.**

 **El siguiente capi viene centrado en Peeta y espero que les guste.**

 **Les doy el aviso de que las actualizaciones se espaciarán un poco porque ya mañana entro a clases en la U y eso, obviamente, hace que tenga menos tiempo para escribir.**

 **Me disculpo por no dar los agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, pero fanfiction no ha andado muy bien últimamente y no me permite ingresar a los comentarios como se debe. De cualquier forma, si comentaste ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **.**

 **.X.**

Peeta no era consciente de que había estado deseando, todo este tiempo, algo como aquello. Ahora, cuando al fin sucedía, no podía más que sentirse afortunado.

Se congeló por un segundo, muy consciente de que Katniss lo había sujetado, con suavidad, del cuello y que sus dedos, delgados y ligeramente callosos, se deslizaban lentamente por su garganta mientras sus labios ejercían presión sobre los de él.

¿Quién habría dicho, una semana antes, que él estaría besando a Katniss Everdeen? O, mejor dicho, que Katniss Everdeen lo besaría a él.

La piel le ardía. Sentía el pecho a punto de estallar por lo rápido que iba su corazón y la pierna le estaba molestando mucho. Había trabajado su turno completo, luego había regresado a casa a preparar el postre y, más tarde, había pasado mucho tiempo de pie en casa de las Everdeen. Peeta se sentía al borde y lo único que deseaba un segundo antes era regresar a su casa, rogando no tener un accidente a raíz de su conducción y hundirse en una bañera llena de las aromáticas hierbas medicinales que su doctor en medicina alternativa había preparado para él.

No obstante en el momento en que los labios de Katniss se pegaron a los suyos, se obró el milagro.

Su roce se convirtió en un bálsamo y el dolor desapareció antes de que Peeta tuviera tiempo de maravillarse por ello.

Ella empezó a alejarse, insegura por su respuesta, o más bien por la falta de ésta. Y entonces Peeta se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

Sus manos, hasta ahora laxas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cobraron vida, ascendiendo a pasitos cortos hasta aferrarse a ella.

Sintió el roce de su cabello entre los dedos antes de hundirlos profundamente entre los mechones castaños y entonces dio un paso y luego otro, hasta que la espalda de ella quedó apoyada contra puerta, golpeándose la cabeza de manera casi violenta contra la pieza de metal, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó en lo absoluto.

Y de repente ya no era ella quien lo besaba a él, sino que él la besaba a ella.

Un gemido bajo brotó de la garganta de Katniss, tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa y entonces, tan rápido como había empezado, terminó.

Ella lo apartó, apoyando sus manos planas sobre el pecho de Peeta y se tomó casi un minuto antes de abrir los ojos, porque Katniss no quería que él pudiera ver el caos que llevaba por dentro.

Sintió miedo, porque la última vez que se había sentido así, había acabado con el corazón roto.

—Buenas noches, Peeta— dijo ella dando un último paso hacia atrás y, sin nada que lo bloqueara, el ascensor por fin se cerró y empezó su descenso, dejando a un muy confundido Peeta en su interior.

…

Peeta no estaba seguro de cómo se las había arreglado para llegar a su auto después de lo que había pasado. Mucho menos cómo era que, ahora, estaba abriendo la puerta de su propio apartamento.

Sentía el cuerpo débil, como si de repente le hubieran sustituido todos sus huesos por algo que parecía tener la constitución gelatinosa de una medusa. Dejó caer las llaves de su auto, su billetera y las llaves de su casa en la mesa que tenía en la entrada y caminó, algo tambaleante, hasta su habitación. Se quitó los pantalones y desenganchó, con dedos temblorosos, los seguros de la prótesis y la dejó apoyada contra su cama. Entonces se dejó caer, boca abajo, sobre el colchón.

Tenía un extraño hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo y estaba convencido de que su pierna le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se diera un baño que lo ayudara a manejar el dolor, pero no conseguía la fuerza de voluntad para levantarse. En su lugar se giró sobre su espalda, alcanzó el frasco anaranjado en donde se encontraba su medicamento y se bebió dos comprimidos de golpe.

Clavó los ojos en el techo, donde la bombilla amarilla brillaba con intensidad.

Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss Everdeen lo había besado. A él.

Un largo suspiro brotó de su garganta.

¿Cómo era posible?

En algún momento, después de que Katniss y él cerraran el trato, Peeta había pensado que podría acabar besándola. De manera abstracta, por supuesto. Si iban a pretender ser novios, eventualmente tendrían que besarse para una audiencia, de otra forma nadie, jamás, podría creer que ellos estaban juntos. Pero nunca se imaginó que un beso de ella podía cambiar las cosas de aquella forma.

Peeta ya había tenido sexo, por supuesto. De hecho consideraba que, hasta ahora, había llevado una vida sexual bastante sana. Pero nunca había sentido nada como aquello. Era como si, de repente, hubiesen insuflado energía a cada una de sus células.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y pudo sentir, de nuevo, el sabor de Katniss en sus labios. Saboreó el vino, ligeramente especiado, que ella había estado bebiendo esa noche y la vainilla y el chocolate de su postre. Su aroma, que le recordaba a algo fresco como un día de verano, se le había pegado a la ropa y tal vez a eso se debía su resistencia a la idea de ir a darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama.

¿Habría sido cosa de una vez? ¿Estaba comportándose como un idiota al estar pensando en ella de esa forma? ¿Se aferraba a una quimera?

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, metiendo las manos bajo la almohada mientras empezaba a sentir el efecto adormecedor de los calmantes.

Por primera vez en lo que había sido una pequeña eternidad, tuvo dulces sueños. Sueños con vino, vainilla y chocolate.

…

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida". Se regañó Katniss, una y otra vez, por haber sido así de impetuosa. Tres años de férreo control habían sido tirados a la basura por un beso. Un beso muy bueno, tenía que reconocerlo, pero Katniss Everdeen sabía que mientras mejor fuera el beso, más caliente se volvería su infierno.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? —gruñó mientras empezaba a enjuagar la vajilla que había estado lavando. Ni siquiera estaba sucia, había abierto una puerta al azar en su cocina y había sacado todo su contenido para lavarlo. Por algún motivo la acción le resultaba tranquilizadora. El problema era que como pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de casa, no solía tener muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.

Pero a fin de cuentas ¿no era ese uno de sus problemas? Ella nunca estaba en casa. Se había asegurado de conseguir buenos administradores para cada uno de sus restaurantes, pero eso no evitaba que fuera una maniática del control que debía llamarlos o visitarlos por sorpresa cada dos por tres. A algunos, como a Finnick Odair, el administrador del Distrito Cuatro, le resultaba simpático. Otros, como Enobaria en el Dos, lo encontraban insultante.

A Katniss le daba igual. Había trabajado mucho por conseguir estar en ese lugar y ningún ego inflado iba a echarlo a perder.

Lo que la hacía pensar de nuevo en Peeta. En definitiva nunca diría que su ego se encontraba inflado, pero definitivamente él, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa que…

—¡Por favor! —chilló, arrojando un plato dentro de la pileta, haciéndolo añicos contra el fondo.

Se enjuagó las manos, cerró el grifo y se sentó en el piso de su inmaculada cocina.

Era lo suficientemente segura de sí misma como para reconocer que había cometido un error, no solo al besarlo sino también al elegirlo para formar parte de su charada. Ahora no solo ella sino también su familia— había recibido ya cuatro mensajes de su madre—, lo encontraban irresistible.

Sería demasiado sencillo enamorarse de él. Katniss estaba segura de que ya había empezado a suceder y eso la aterraba.

No podía permitírselo. No importaba lo bien que se la pasara en su compañía, lo guapo que lo encontraba o lo intrigante que resultaba para ella. Enamorarse era un riesgo que ella no tenía ni la energía ni el interés de correr.

Lo que necesitaba era un plan de acción. Prim decía que sus planes eran terribles y, después de ver lo ridículamente rápido que estaban evolucionando las cosas con Peeta, no podía más que darle la razón.

Era como si ella hiciera planes y la vida se encargara de escupirle en la cara.

Tenía que encontrar una salida. La más sencilla era terminar el trato con Peeta y fingir, ante su familia, que la relación se había estancado y que había perdido el interés.

El problema con esa solución era que su madre, su hermana y su futuro cuñado —aún y cuando Prim sabía todo el asunto del trato— asumirían que había terminado con Peeta por todo el asunto de la pierna y no había forma de que eso no la hiciera verse como una auténtica perra. Siendo así, el cortar de raíz el problema era imposible.

En segundo lugar, Katniss podía fingir un poco más con Peeta, tal vez un par de semanas y, sobre la marcha, ir encontrando cosas en él que le resultaran factibles para fingir un rompimiento. El problema era que, fuera del problema que habían tenido con la omisión de Peeta, no se le ocurría nada en él, por el momento, que le resultara funcional en ese sentido.

Katniss maldijo a Peeta entre dientes. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan perfecto?

De momento, lo único que creía que podía funcionar era quedar con Peeta de nuevo y rogarle que la ayudara a crear una relación que resultara creíble para, casi inmediatamente después, desarrollar entre ambos un rompimiento que su madre y su hermana pudiesen tragarse.

El problema era que Katniss tenía miedo. Quedar con Peeta significaba pasar tiempo con él y Katniss sospechaba que cada segundo que pasara en su compañía la empujaría un poco más cerca de ese horrible acantilado al que la gente llamaba amor.

¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

 **No puedo creer que estemos ya en el capítulo 10 y que esta historia tenga ya 138 reviews es impresionante. De verdad mil gracias a cada una de ustedes por las cuotas de amor para Katniss y Peeta en cada capítulo.**

 **Ahora que ya tengo acceso a sus reviews, vamos con los agradecimientos:**

 **En el capítulo 7: La chica de pelo rojo, lolita27, ANA KAREN MELLARK, Nina Berry, EternalReader15, Anna Scheler, Sofitkm, Robyn Raven, X, AleSt, Doremi, Sheenaggp11, MildredxDD, arabullet, Giselle Jay y marizpe.**

 **En el capítulo 8: AleSt, Gabita565, IamPeterPan, Connu, Robyn Raven, PrettyLu, Belen, wenyaz, Addy Mellark87, ANA KAREN MELLARK, Sofitkm, Nina Berry, MildredxDD, Ana88, Claudia, Sheenaggp11, marizpe, X, Giselle Jay y Anna Scheler.**

 **En el capítulo 9: la chica de pelo rojo, AleSt, ANNA KAREN MELLARK, IamPeterPan, MildredxDD, PrettyLu, wenyaz, Sheenaggp11, Doremi, marizpe, Sofitkm, lichicasco, Giselle Jay, Anna Scheler y X.**

 **De verdad me motiva mucho ver a tanta gente enganchada de la historia y por eso estoy tratando de sacar el rato para escribir los capítulos. No hago promesas de la periodicidad de las actualizaciones porque lo que estoy llevando en la U es un curso de matemáticas y, como podrán imaginar, es bastante absorbente, pero haré el esfuerzo.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

.

 **.XI.**

Peeta sonrió como un tonto cuando vio el nombre de Katniss iluminando la pantalla de su teléfono, a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

—Buenos días, Katn…

—Hoy entras hasta las dos— le cortó ella—. ¿Puedes ir a almorzar?

Había una extraña intensidad en su voz y un afán casi violento cuando se lo preguntó. A Peeta le pareció que más que una pregunta, era una orden. Por lo general él tenía un carácter bastante llevadero, pero aquella forma de tratarlo, sin saludo, fingiendo que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido nada digno de mencionarse, hizo que aflorara su poco usual lado amargo:

—No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Te veo a las… oh. Vale —Katniss no supo qué hacer con la negativa—. ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Peeta resopló.

—El tipo de cosas que no tengo por qué contarle a mi jefa.

Katniss parpadeo.

—Te lo estoy preguntando como tu novia… o algo así —dijo intentando acceder a él por medio del humor.

Peeta no cedió:

—Una novia podría haber empezado saludando. O hablando sobre lo que pasó anoche.

—Buenos días— dijo ella, evitando deliberadamente el otro tema.

—Buenos días, Katniss.

—Entonces ¿no puedes?

Peeta pensó en ceder, pero algo se estaba cociendo detrás de aquella actitud tan agresiva de ella y él tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No, hoy no puedo.

—Vale. ¿Mañana? ¿Por favor?

Peeta sonrió.

—Mañana entro a las diez.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes negociar un cambio de horario con tu jefa.

—No lo sé, de vez en cuando es algo inflexible

—Sí, he oído que puede ser algo tirana. Cree que como ella es adicta al trabajo todos deberían serlo.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó Peeta.

—¿Tirana?

—Adicta al trabajo.

—Pues sí— admitió ella—. ¿De qué otra forma crees que habría conseguido abrir doce restaurantes yo sola?

—Supongo que tienes razón. Suena algo solitario.

Katniss no quiso darle la razón.

—Es muy satisfactorio— dijo con frialdad.

—No lo dudo— replicó él.

—Vale, entonces ¿hago el cambio en tu horario y almorzamos mañana?

—Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas que pase por ti?

—No. Nos vemos en el restaurante. Hay un italiano en la Quinta con Kent. Frente al parque.

—Sé cuál es— dijo él, de nuevo sorprendido por los gustos sencillos de Katniss—. ¿A las doce?

Katniss dudó.

—Mejor que sea a las once.

A Peeta la perspectiva de pasar más tiempo con Katniss no le molestaba, pero algo le decía que el hecho de que ella requiriera tantas horas, no eran una buena señal.

—Te veo allá.

…

El restaurante tenía vidrios de color naranja y rojo que filtraban la luz del brillante sol que refulgía afuera, dándole un aire al interior que hacía a Katniss pensar en el atardecer.

Había llegado cerca de las diez y quince, decidida a que, por una vez, Peeta no pudiera ganarle.

Disfrutó de la sensación de triunfo mientras se bebía su té helado. Peeta llegó quince minutos antes de la hora y sonrió cuando divisó a Katniss sentada en un reservado al fondo del pequeño restaurante.

Los pisos de madera se encontraban recién encerados y habían hecho que Katniss trastabillara un poco cuando entró. Ella tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él y ayudarlo a llegar hasta la mesa, pues le preocupaba la posibilidad de que su pierna ortopédica le causara problemas, pero se contuvo. Sin embargo soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Peeta se sentó frente a ella, indemne.

Llevaba una camiseta de cuello en V y unos jeans desgastados. Tenía el pelo húmedo y despeinado.

—Hola, Katniss— dijo él.

—Hola— ¿por qué se sentía como una adolescente en una cita?

—Te ves hermosa, como siempre.

Katniss se sonrojó. Intentó cubrirlo acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que eso sería, justamente, lo que haría una adolescente y dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo, ruborizándose aún más.

—¿Comida o negocios primero?

No quería que sonara como una propuesta de fusionar empresas o algo parecido, pero las palabras salieron de esa forma de su boca.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

—Como sospecho que no se trata de algo agradable, prefiero comer primero.

Katniss frunció los labios. Lo cierto era que habría preferido salir de aquello cuanto antes, pero intentó disimular su descontento con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto— dijo alzando el brazo para llamar a la camarera.

…

Peeta la torturó.

No había otra palabra para describirlo. Comió cada bocado de su plato, un spaghetti en salsa de tomate que hizo que Katniss se arrepintiera de haber ordenado una lasagna que se le antojó insípida, como si fuese un preso que sería ejecutado al día siguiente. Rebañó los restos de salsa con su pan y, cuando ella pensó que finalmente había acabado, ordenó un postre.

Katniss estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo con su tenedor.

La sonrisa ladeada en su boca era prueba inequívoca de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Katniss apretó los puños bajo la mesa pero se obligó a mantenerse serena.

Negó con la cabeza cuando él le ofreció una cucharada de gelato y él se encogió de hombros y disfrutó de la pequeña copa de cristal rebosante de azúcar.

Katniss lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Saltaba a la vista que el hombre se estaba divirtiendo a su costa y a Katniss le habría gustado ser menos transparente en sus emociones. Prim siempre había dicho que ella era como un libro abierto, excepto cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con sus negocios, Katniss resultaba fácil de leer para cualquiera. Seguramente Peeta sabía lo mucho que la estaba disgustando y por eso podía burlarse con esa facilidad de ella.

La cuchara emitió un tintineo cuando rozó el fondo vacío, pero Peeta siguió hurgando con ella hasta que, finalmente, la apartó y se limpió los labios con una servilleta de papel que dobló en ocho partes antes de entrelazar los dedos sobre la mesa y quedarse viéndola.

—¿Listo?

Peeta asintió.

—Vale— dijo Katniss tomando su bolso y revisando la hora. Eran casi las doce, lo que le daba poco más de una hora y media antes de que Peeta tuviera que marcharse al restaurante.

—¿Nos vamos?

—No— dijo ella mientras sacaba dos carpetas del interior de su bolso y colocaba una frente a Peeta y la otra frente a sí.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Peeta mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho y miraba con desconfianza la carpeta blanca. Katniss quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo.

—Es un contrato.

Peeta enarcó una ceja y abrió la carpeta. Encontró un montón de papeles sujetos con un clip metálico. En la parte inferior habían marcadores de color rojo, señalando el espacio en donde, asumía, tenía que estampar su firma.

—Supongo que comprenderás que lo que sucedió ayer fue un error y que si queremos que esto funcione, será necesario establecer… patrones de comportamiento que resulten aceptables. En la página número tres encontrarás aquellas acciones que resultan permitidas, así como sus contextos y lo más importante lo que está prohibido. También he incluido un calendario de posibles actividades en las cuales necesitaré tu… compañía.

Peeta deslizó sus ojos por las letras negras, leyendo una a una las líneas, manteniendo el rostro libre de expresión y luego volteó la página para ver un cuadro del mes siguiente en donde se destacaba con rojo las fechas en que Katniss requería de él.

Vio un par de cenas familiares, otros tantos almuerzos y poco más, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un fin de semana, en aproximadamente tres semanas que venía marcado con rotulador amarillo y que no traía los detalles.

Peeta era bueno para fingir, por eso estudio los documentos con aparente calma, sin que Katniss llegara a darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo estaba molestando tanto los papeles en sus manos como su descripción de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¿Error?

Katniss podía pensar lo que quisiera. Peeta sabía que no había sido un error. Y si estaba en sus manos el sacar esa idea de su cabeza, se encargaría personalmente de ello.

Cerró la carpeta y compuso una sonrisa.

—Bueno— dijo lentamente— ¿tienes algo más que agregar a lo que tengo aquí? —preguntó mientras daba suaves golpecitos con las uñas a la carpeta.

—No— dijo Katniss observándolo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados—. Creo que el contrato lo resume todo.

—De acuerdo— dijo él—. En ese caso me lo llevaré.

—¿Te lo… llevarás?

—Así es— dijo Peeta—. Sería irresponsable de mi parte firmarlo sin haberlo leído ¿no crees?

Katniss no pudo más que darle la razón. Era lo que ella habría hecho, pero ella quería liberarse cuanto antes de la presión que ejercía sobre ella la incertidumbre. Y Peeta era ciertamente impredecible, de manera que ella contaba con que el contrato quedara firmado ese mismo día.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Peeta bebió un sorbo de agua.

—De momento solo una ¿qué es lo que pasa con este fin de semana? —dijo abriendo la carpeta y mostrando el calendario.

Katniss se sintió enrojecer.

—Prim y Rory se comprometieron hace un par de meses, pero nuestras familias no han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse… al completo— a Peeta no se le escapó esa última parte, pero decidió preguntarlo hasta que tuviera la lista completa de dudas y correcciones, una vez hubiese leído completo el contrato—. Es un fin de semana en la casa de campo de la familia de Rory.

—Trabajo los fines de semana.

—Te conseguiré un reemplazo— le dijo Katniss, tal vez demasiado pronto—. Todo lo demás es negociable, pero realmente necesito que estés ahí ese fin de semana.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

La mirada gris de Katniss se volvió turbia, como si el cielo se nublara de pronto.

—Digamos que podría encontrarme con alguien ahí. Alguien a quien no he visto en mucho tiempo y no quiero hacerlo sola.

Y después de eso se cerró en banda, como si las puertas de una bóveda se bloquearan por completo.

—Lee el contrato— dijo Katniss— y volvamos a almorzar mañana.

Peeta asintió.

—Mañana es mi día libre— le dijo.

—Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos en…

—Mi apartamento— dijo él—. Tomando en cuenta que soy el que juega con desventaja en esto, creo que es hora de que podamos jugar en mi cancha.

A Katniss no le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero Peeta tenía razón.

—Está bien. ¿A qué hora puedo llegar?

—A la una estará bien. Te paso la dirección después— dijo poniéndose de pie, dando la conversación por terminada.

Tenía veinticuatro horas para idear un plan lo suficientemente bueno para convencer a Katniss de que su enfoque era mejor que el de ella.

Y las haría valer.

* * *

 **Hola! Recién salido del horno un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, quiero hacer una invitación a todos a una nueva actividad que estamos haciendo en el foro del que salió esta historia.**

 **Es un reto especial celebrando el amor en el marco del Día de San Valentín y el Día Blanco. La misma consiste en plasmar la forma en que aman los diferentes personajes que componen la saga de los Juegos del Hombre. Para poder participar, tienen que visitar el foro "El diente de león". El topic se llama "¿Qué significa el amor? - Reto especial San Valentin/Día Blanco" y ahí están las instrucciones. Para acceder al foro pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil. También pueden poner "El diente de león fórum fanfiction" en google y ahí les sale.**

 **Pinta a que va a estar muy bonito y ya tenemos bastantes personas inscritas. Ojalá algunos de ustedes se animen a acompañarnos.**

 **Vamos con los agradecimientos: NenaVL, AleSt, IamPeterPan, SophiaBS, pilarz, Bremere, X, Guest, Simun, PrettyLu, Sofitkm, La chica de pelo rojo, marizpe, wenyaz, Lichicasco, Sheenaggp11, alejandracottom, Giselle Jay, Gabita565 y Ana88.**

 **También doy el aviso de que pasaré unos cuantos días sin actualizar esta historia porque tengo que dedicarle atención también a mi longfic "Escrito en las Estrellas" y como mi tiempo con la U es algo limitado, no puedo escribir ambos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Igual trataré de no tardarme demasiado.**

 **En este capítulo ha habido una pista enorme sobre la trama. ¿Teorías?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XII.**

Katniss se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento con el puño en alto, dispuesta a tocar con los nudillos, pero dudó. Desde adentro le llegaban las amortiguadas notas de lo que parecía ser jazz, una melodía alegre y rápida que la hacía pensar en películas de los años veinte, en tocados con plumas y vestidos con flecos.

Faltaban casi diez minutos para que fuera la hora pactada y si bien le gustaba llegar siempre temprano a sus citas, había algo diferente en esta.

Para empezar, era en casa de él y como se había negado a la idea de Katniss de que cenaran comida para llevar, posiblemente estaba atareado en la cocina. Su presencia antes de la hora podía resultarle molesta y Katniss sabía que su pacto se tambaleaba tanto en aquel momento que disgustarlo no resultaba una opción.

Y eso la llevaba al segundo punto. Si Peeta la estaba esperando para rechazarla, no estaba segura de querer empezar temprano con ello.

Lo había pensado mucho durante ese día y ahora, frente a su puerta, tenía la convicción de que estaba dispuesta a aceptar prácticamente cualquier cosa que él le propusiera… y se odiaba por eso. Odiaba necesitarlo tanto. Odiaba depender de él. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Había elegido a Peeta porque estaba segura de que, como su subordinado, nunca sentiría la tentación de empezar algo con ella. Seguramente valoraba su trabajo más que eso. Pero Peeta no parecía del tipo calculador y si de la clase de persona que se podía dejar llevar, con pasmosa facilidad, por sus sentimientos.

Su boca se secó. Había mucho en juego esa noche. No podía precipitarse. Bajó el puño, dejándolo a un lado de su cadera y respiró profundamente antes de mirar el reloj, alrededor de la muñeca de la mano con que sostenía la botella de vino que había llevado.

Faltaban nueve minutos. Podía esperar nueve minutos y entonces cuando el segundero pasara por el doce en su reloj de pulsera, golpearía suavemente la puerta, esbozaría una sonrisa y luego tal vez podría fanfarronear con su puntualidad.

No tuvo la oportunidad, justo cuando empezaba a apartarse de la puerta, esta se abrió.

—Me pareció que había alguien en la puerta— una amplia sonrisa estiró las mejillas de Peeta.

Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul claro con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Encima de todo tenía un delantal de un alegre color amarillo con un mensaje que ya se había borrado. Tenía una mancha de harina en la barbilla y Katniss tuvo, solo por un momento, el absurdo impulso de estirar el brazo y limpiársela con el pulgar.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? Perdona, me gusta cocinar con música. No se me ha ocurrido que el timbre no funciona y que podía no escucharte si tocabas— dijo con una sonrisa que hizo relucir sus ojos azules—. Pasa— dijo apartándose para dejarla entrar.

—No he tocado. Y te he traído esto— murmuró ella dándole una botella de vino. Espero que valga para la cena—soltó muy rápido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? — dijo mientras él ponía las manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndola tensarse.

—Te quito el abrigo— dijo él sonando divertido.

—Ah… Vale— dijo mientras arqueaba los hombros y dejaba que él le sacara el delicado suéter de lana—. Es bonito— dijo mientras lo colgaba detrás de la puerta.

—Gracias, lo ha tejido mi abuela. Fue su último regalo para mí antes de morir.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Peeta, repentinamente sin habla.

—No— rio ella—. Lo compré en una tienda de segunda hace un par de meses.

—¿Katniss Everdeen haciendo una broma? ¿Será que esta es mi noche de suerte? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Tal vez debí comprar un tiquete de lotería.

Katniss se sonrojó. Ella en realidad no era tan inaccesible ¿o sí?

—Puedo bromear— dijo ella—. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo elijo no hacerlo. En pleno siglo XXI sigue siendo todo un desafío ser una mujer empresaria. A eso súmale ser una bromista y estás acabada.

—Lo imagino. Pero hoy no hablaremos de trabajo— dijo Peeta con seriedad—. Hagamos un pacto: el único tema de conversación de esta noche seremos nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —de repente Katniss quiso descorchar la botella y tragársela entera.

—No pongas esa cara, Katniss. No es como si estuviese planeando torturarte. Quiero que esto funcione— dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo, como si la estuviese escoltando a algún lugar.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, ah, ah— dijo él sonriendo de nuevo. A Katniss le parecía increíble la facilidad con la que él parecía sonreír. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Como si fuera correcto que ella se ganase sus sonrisas sin esfuerzo—. Permíteme instalarte antes de que empecemos con las preguntas comprometedoras ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes.

—¿Qué quieres beber? ¿Vino, champagne, vodka, jugo, agua?

Katniss decidió que no había forma de que pudiera tener esa conversación estando sobria.

—Vino.

Él asintió. La condujo a través de un apartamento pequeño pero ordenado y limpio, y soltó su brazo solo para abrir la silla para ella.

El comedor y la cocina compartían una sola área, separados por una barra de granito.

—Vuelvo en un segundo, no te vayas a marchar mientras no estoy— bromeó él.

Katniss se permitió observarlo mientras se movía con desenvoltura en la cocina. Era una cocina pequeña, nada parecida a la suya, pero Peeta había aprovechado bien el espacio y la conocía a la perfección, abriendo aparadores y gavetas, descorchando el vino con movimientos fluidos y llenando las copas con gráciles movimientos de sus largos brazos.

—Me estás viendo fijamente—dijo él mientras volvía a poner el corcho en la botella y alzaba unos risueños ojos azules. Katniss no pudo apartar la mirada a tiempo y se sonrojó profundamente.

—Me gusta ver a la gente en la cocina.

—¿A la gente o a mí? —preguntó él con un tono falsamente seductor que hizo que ella se riera un poco. Él se acercó a la mesa y puso una de las copas frente a ella. Katniss bebió un sorbo y notó que, ya fuera por las bromas de Peeta o por el efecto catártico del vino, había empezado a relajarse.

—No entiendo cómo lo notó Prim— fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Katniss cuando Peeta se sentó—. Es decir, ahora que sé que la tienes trato de ver qué fue lo que vio ella, pero no lo consigo.

Peeta le sonrió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—Es más notorio cuando llevo muchas horas trabajando o he forzado mucho la pierna. Tengo una prótesis más vieja que está mejor ajustada, aunque a mi doctor no le gusta mucho porque se torcido un poco. Pero me reúso a tirarla porque me lastima menos— dijo con suavidad—. Por favor dime si el tema te pone incómoda.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Yo he preguntado. Cuando te lastima ¿en dónde te duele?

Si a Peeta le molestaba el tema de conversación no lo evidenció.

—Depende del tipo de esfuerzo. El muñón muchas veces se irrita por el roce, pero a veces recargo la mayor parte del peso en mi otra pierna y esa es la que duele.

Katniss asintió.

—Me gustaría haberlo sabido. Te habría podido habilitar una estación de trabajo en donde no tuvieras que permanecer tanto tiempo de pie.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay un motivo por el cual no ando por ahí contándolo, Katniss. No quiero que la gente me vea diferente.

—Pero…

—No me avergüenzo— dijo él—. Puede que te sorprenda, después de todo, no te lo dije a la primera oportunidad. Pero no es como si me hubiera pasado cuando intentaba robar un banco o algo así— dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y tampoco deseo tener privilegios por ello. ¿Me hace eso una persona demasiado orgullosa?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que te hace una persona muy valiente.

Los ojos de Peeta se encendieron, como si detrás de cada iris brillara una llama azul.

—¿Me hace eso una cursi?

Peeta se rio.

—No creo que seas del tipo cursi. Y creo que tu afecto es difícil de ganar.

A Katniss le sentó mal el comentario, pero mantuvo su rostro libre de expresión.

—Pero precisamente por eso creo que debe ser aún más valioso el llegar a hacerlo.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta.

—Había pensado en esperar hasta el postre para tener _la_ conversación, pero…

—¿Al mal paso darle prisa? —sugirió ella.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que sea malo, en realidad— dijo él y a Katniss le sorprendió que unos ojos de un color tan frío pudieran resultar tan cálidos.

Peeta estiró el brazo, tomando la mano con la que Katniss no estaba sujetando la copa. Estaba caliente, como si hubiese tenido las manos extendidas frente al fuego por unos minutos y su calor se esparció desde la mano de Katniss hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Ella recordó lo que sintió cuando esas manos tocaron otros puntos de su cuerpo y sintió su rostro calentarse.

No apartó la mano.

—Katniss, he decidido rechazar tu contrato— dijo él con suavidad.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, hola, hola! Las saludo varias veces porque he estado ausente durante muchos días. Excusas, excusas: la Universidad y un reto sobre Haymitch que me puso de cabeza porque me costó horrores.**

 **Pero bueno, ¡aquí tienen! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Estoy deseando escribir el siguiente (este lo escribí hoy) a ver cuando consigo escaparme de nuevo y escribir otro.**

 **203 reviews en menos de 20 000 palabras. Estoy impactada y muy agradecida. Vamos a ver a quien le tengo que agradecer hoy: Cassian RenMei, Mary Malfoy Mellark (que es un amor y me dejó un rv en cada capítulo en esta semana), Diam, MildrexDD, wenyaz, Stelee Mellark, Stelle Lioncurt, alejandracottom, Z-Li, Giselle Jay, Triss Odair, PrettyLu, Lichicasco, Coraline T, Claudia, Marizpe, Gabita565, Ana88, Anna Scheler, Sofitkm, Robyn Raven, pilarz, La chica de pelo rojo, y X.**

 **Una invitación: en el foro El diente de león tenemos abiertas las votaciones para seleccionar al "soltero del mes" en un minireto que se llama "Una pareja para..." el de este mes de enero fue Haymitch y han salido historias geniales. Ojalá puedan pasarse por el topic y votar y, por supuesto, esperamos que se puedan apuntar para el reto de febrero. El link al foro está en mi perfil.**

 **Paz, amor y paciencia, por favor, que esto va lento, pero va!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XIII.**

Peeta no era, ni de lejos, un sádico, pero aun así sintió cierto placer al ver como la máscara de autocontrol que Katniss había estado usando desde que llegó se resquebrajaba por el shock.

Se preguntó cuántas veces en su vida ella pudo haber sido rechazada. Siendo tan exitosa a tan corta edad, probablemente no muchas. Así que Peeta Mellark se regodeó, solo por un segundo, en haber sido él quien había logrado semejante proeza.

Katniss empezó a retirar su mano de debajo de la suya, su rostro pasando del blanco tiza al rojo granate en cuestión de segundos. Del shock al enojo. Peeta veía una pequeña bomba armándose detrás de aquellos enormes ojos grises.

La retuvo, apretando sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella no se apartara pero no tanto como para dejar marcas.

—No he terminado— dijo él en voz alta y clara y ella lo fulminó con sus grandes ojos grises.

—Si piensas solo por un momento en que puedes humillarme solo porque estamos en tu…

—No pienso humillarte, Katniss— dijo él—. Simplemente me estoy rehusando a cumplir con las condiciones que estipula tu contrato— dijo mientras sacaba la carpeta de debajo de una servilleta y lo colocaba entre ellos. Con su mano libre abrió la carpeta y rebuscó entre las páginas hasta que encontró una con varias líneas marcadas con rotulador fosforescente. Había líneas a lápiz y partes tachadas, como si en algún momento él hubiese considerado firmar con algunas correcciones.

Katniss se aclaró la garganta y tiró suavemente de su brazo. Él le permitió soltarse y ella entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos y las dejó sobre la mesa, creando una barrera entre los dos que no pasó inadvertida para Peeta.

Katniss se disponía a contraatacar.

—¿Puedo preguntar si hay alguna parte en concreto que te haya hecho rechazar de plano mi oferta?

Su "oferta". Como si él fuera un auto o una casa que ella se disponía a rentar.

Él le sonrió, el lado izquierdo subiendo un milímetro más que el derecho.

—Pues, para empezar el monto destinado a "honorarios"…

—¿Deseas realizar un ajuste? —preguntó ella, pasando completamente al modo "mujer de negocios".

Peeta siempre había sido bueno controlando sus emociones, pero un destello de ira recorrió sus ojos azules en ese momento.

—No soy una prostituta, ni una escolta, ni nada que se le parezca, Katniss.

—No te estaba proponiendo pagarte por… por…

—Sexo— completó él de manera tajante y sintió deseos de echarse a reír cuando Katniss apartó la mirada, completamente mortificada—. Te dije desde el principio que te ayudaría sin necesidad de que me pagaras, Katniss. Y francamente, me parece insultante que hayas decidido incluir ese punto en tu contrato.

—¡Bien! —aceptó ella—. El rubro de los honorarios puede irse. ¿Qué más?

—No estoy considerando un ajuste en el contrato— dijo él con voz calma—. No es como si pudiéramos cambiar unas líneas aquí y allá y de repente todo me parecerá perfecto.

—Entonces ¿renuncias? —preguntó Katniss—. ¿Ya no piensas ayudarme más? —y se alegró de que su voz no reflejara lo mal que eso la hacía sentir.

—Bueno, yo no he dicho eso— digo Peeta mientras le daba un sorbo despreocupado a su copa.

Katniss lo observó sin comprender.

—No lo capto— aceptó finalmente—. No quieres firmar el contrato, pero tampoco vas a dejar de ayudarme. No entiendo que es lo que quieres.

Peeta apoyó su barbilla, cubierta por una barba rubia que le oscurecía un poco el mentón, sobre su mano.

—Lo que quieres es que tu madre deje de intentar emparejarte con personas que no conoces ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Porque no te gusta que otras personas tengan control sobre tu vida.

Katniss no lo habría expresado con esas palabras, pero parecía bastante exacto. Asintió.

—Y tomando en cuenta que no deseas simplemente ser sincera con tu madre y decirle que no se meta en tus asuntos— continuó él con cierta dureza—, consideras que lo mejor es que ella crea que te encuentras en una relación.

Katniss cuadró la mandíbula. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que alguien la había hecho sentirse de esa manera. Era una mujer que ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta y ya había logrado construir una exitosa cadena de restaurantes, prácticamente sin ayuda. Y ahora venía este sujeto, quien de paso trabajaba para ella y aun así, la hacía sentirse como si midiera diez centímetros.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

Más aún, ¿por qué demonios eso no la molestaba?

—Sí, parece una descripción acertada—dijo mientras humedecía sus labios y luego estiraba el brazo para tomar su copa. Se concentró en no apretarla con demasiada fuerza. Katniss tenía mal carácter y no sería la primera vez que quebraba una y acababa con la palma de la mano cubierta de pequeños cortes—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo eso?

Peeta le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que parecían nacerle de muy adentro.

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí, Katniss?

Katniss parpadeó.

—No lo sé.

—Sí que lo sabes— dijo él—. Si tuvieras que adivinar, creo que fue porque pensaste que mandarme a mí sería tan fácil como mandar en tu restaurante. Y porque supongo que nunca consideraste siquiera la posibilidad de que yo pudiera llegar a gustarte, no realmente.

Katniss sintió el impulso de alzar el brazo y darle una bofetada. No porque estuviera equivocado, como cuando pensó que ella terminaría su corta relación por lo de su pierna, sino porque la había leído como un libro abierto y eso… eso la aterrorizaba.

—Sin embargo, creo que en el…—Peeta se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —lo apremió Katniss—. ¿En el qué?

Él le sonrió de nuevo.

—Iba a decir en el fondo, pero de repente me pareció inadecuado. Especialmente después de lo del elevador— dijo enarcando ligeramente sus cejas y Katniss sintió su cara calentarse. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que Peeta interpusiera una denuncia por acoso o algo parecido en contra de ella—. Creo que te gusto— terminó diciendo él—. Y también creo que eso no entraba en tus planes y eso es lo que te tiene aterrorizada.

Ella soltó una risa ronca que no logró transmitir la seguridad que ella quería proyectar, él no pareció amedrentarse.

—La pregunta es ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió para que te asuste tanto tener una relación?

La copa se quebró.

—¡Katniss!

Peeta se levantó de un salto y se tambaleó en el proceso. Katniss vio en cámara lenta como su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Peeta interpuso las manos, una de las cuales fue a aterrizar sobre los cristales de la copa. Él soltó una expresión más sorprendida que dolorida y giró sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado, con una pierna, la ortopédica, extendida hacia el frente.

—¿Estás bien? —Katniss se inclinó sobre su silla y se arrodilló a su lado, evitando los cristales y abriendo cuidadosamente su palma, con pequeños cristales clavados en su piel.

—Más abochornado que ninguna otra cosa— replicó él—. Tengo que llevar ésta a ajustar— dijo dando suaves golpecitos en la prótesis—. Últimamente tiene problemas para flexionarse a la altura del tobillo. No es la primera vez que me hace perder el equilibrio.

—Estás sangrando.

—No es nada— dijo él dándole una mirada fugaz a los cortes sangrantes en su mano.

—¿Tienes un botiquín?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero en todo caso debería ser yo quien me encargara de curar eso—dijo señalándola a ella, cuya propia mano sangraba.

Katniss rodó los ojos.

—¿En dónde está?

—En el baño— dijo rindiéndose—. Por el pasillo, primera puerta a la derecha, bajo el lavamanos.

—Vuelvo en un segundo— replico ella.

La casa de Peeta se encontraba limpia y ordenada. Katniss se preguntó, por un momento, si él habría contratado a alguien que se encargara de eso, pero todo en Peeta parecía demasiado pulcro, así que probablemente él mismo hacía todo.

Encontró el botiquín justo en donde él le dijo, una caja de madera con una cruz roja en la tapa. Lo abrió, para cerciorarse de que contaba con todo lo que necesitaba y encontró, rodeado de banditas, gasas y tubos de ungüentos, un bote naranja con un medicamento para el dolor de prescripción médica.

Katniss desenroscó la tapa y lo encontró casi lleno. Estaba fechado desde hacía un mes y la indicación era tomar dos comprimidos al día. Medicamentos para el dolor, los cuales él claramente no utilizaba demasiado. Katniss no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, sabía que ese tipo de medicinas causaban adicción con facilidad, pero tampoco la reconfortaba el saber que él prefería soportar las molestias que, suponía, su pierna amputada le causaba.

—¿Todo bien ahí? — le llegó la voz de Peeta desde el comedor.

Katniss volvió a tapar el frasco y lo colocó con cuidado debajo de la caja de gasa.

—Sí, voy en un segundo.

Cuando regresó, acunando la caja contra su pecho con su mano sana, Peeta estaba en la cocina, con la mano debajo del grifo abierto mientras el agua corría rosada por el desagüe.

—Empecemos contigo— dijo él cuando ella puso la caja sobre la encimera.

—Yo he traído el botiquín— replicó ella con un mohín.

—Yo no tengo cristales adentro— señaló él mostrándole su mano. Además yo me he herido la mano izquierda y la última vez que me fijé, no eras zurda, así que tu mano derecha es prioridad— dijo mientras se envolvía su propia mano con un trapo de cocina limpio.

A regañadientes, ella extendió la mano. Peeta comenzó metiéndola también bajo el agua, dejando que el chorro lavara la sangre, ya ligeramente coagulada, que cubría su palma y dejaba caminos rojizos en su dorso. Los dedos de Peeta eran gentiles mientras rozaba su piel.

—Bien, creo que así podemos trabajar— dijo mientras sacaba unas pequeñas pinzas y la acercaba a ella a la luz.

Uno a uno, los cristales fueron saliendo de su piel, aterrizando con un tintineo sobre el platillo para el café que Peeta había colocado junto a ellos.

—¿Me lo contarás? —preguntó él en voz baja cuando había sacado más o menos la mitad de los cristales.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que te pasó. La forma en que te hirieron.

Katniss se tensó y luego se relajó. .

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar— dijo con un suspiro—. Me rompieron el corazón y decidí que nunca más dejaría que nadie llegara tan profundo como para volver a hacerlo— y su sonrisa fue tan triste que Peeta sintió, solo por un momento, que a él también se le rompía el corazón

Él se detuvo por un momento y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azules encontrándose con los de Katniss.

La observó largamente y finalmente sonrió.

—Creo que ni siquiera tú misma crees en eso.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! Sé que vamos al paso de la tortuga con esta historia, pero es que tengo tan poco tiempo para escribir que hasta estos capítulos cortitos se vuelven complicados.**

 **¿Creen que Katniss le cuente la versión larga de su historia? ¿Cuáles son sus apuestas para el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Una invitación: en el foro "El diente de león", tenemos un minireto abierto por el mes de febrero que consiste en conseguirle una pareja al personaje de Johanna (el personaje cambia cada mes) si alguien está interesado en participar, puede pasarse por ahí e inscribirse. El enlace está en mi perfil y si no saben como hacerlo, me pueden mandar un PM.**

 **Agradecimientos por los rvs en el capítulo anterior: veradark, dazulu, AnaLau, PrettyLu, Gabita565, Doremi, wenyaz, MA Hutch, EnyaMellarkOdair, X, Lichicasco, Anna Scheler, Mary Malfoy Mellark, marizpe, Sofitkm, Shenaggp11, Giselle Jay, Ana88 y los dos Guest.**

 **Giselle, espero que te vaya gustando lo que estoy haciendo con la historia.**

 **De verdad mil gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. Espero que la espera por el capítulo haya valido la pena.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XIV.**

Katniss dejó caer sus llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y buscó su teléfono, que sonaba de manera estridente dentro de su bolso. Su ceño se relajó cuando en la pantalla vio el nombre de Peeta, aún sin una foto que lo acompañara.

Prim era aficionada a las fotografías, así que solía robar su teléfono de vez en cuando para actualizar su lista de contactos agregando fotografías que Katniss usualmente ignoraba de donde salían. Pero con Peeta todo había sido demasiado rápido y su adorada entrometida no había tenido tiempo de inmiscuirse.

―¿Hola?

―¿Ya estás en tu casa?

Katniss se detuvo en su camino hacia la cocina. Las cosas habían acabado no precisamente mal, pero sí algo incómodas entre ellos. Ni siquiera llegaron a cenar, prueba de ello era el recipiente hermético que traía dentro de su bolso, con la ración que Peeta sirvió para ella cuando insistió en que se había hecho tarde y quería irse a casa. Una pobre excusa para ocultar el hecho de que estaba bastante aterrorizada porque Peeta parecía ser muy perceptivo y conseguía leerla como si fuera un libro.

―Humm… justo entrando.

―¿Qué tal el tráfico?

Katniss se rio por lo genérico de la pregunta y al otro lado de la línea, él también lo hizo.

―Regular. En realidad lo más difícil ha sido entrar en mi edificio. Creo que la seguridad nocturna toma siestas en el trabajo. Me pregunto si debería ser una buena inquilina y reportarlo con la administración… aunque lo más probable es que acabe dejándolo pasar.

―¿En serio?

―Tengo la regla de solo ser implacable cuando se trata de la cocina, especialmente si se trata de mí cocina.

―Tomo nota.

―¿Peeta?

―¿Sí?

―¿Por qué me estás llamando realmente?

―¿La verdad?

―La verdad.

Peeta ni siquiera dudó antes de responder

―En primer lugar, porque quería oír tu voz, pero también porque no me gustó como acabaron las cosas hoy.

Katniss dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

―¿Sigues conmigo?

―Sí. ¿De qué va todo esto?

―Hace un rato no pude terminar de decirte lo que tenía planeado. Primero por nuestro accidente…

― ¿Tuviste problemas para vendarte solo? ―lo interrumpió ella, tratando de que el tema no se fuera a áreas escabrosas.

Peeta soltó un suave bufido.

―Estoy diciéndote algo importante, Katniss.

―Oh… Vale. Dejaré de interrumpirte.

―¿Lo prometes?

Katniss sintió el impulso de reírse.

―Lo prometo.

―Muy bien. Lo creas o no, no he ensayado nada de esto. Son cosas que simplemente he pensado y que llegado este punto en nuestra… relación, me gustaría que supieras.

Katniss permaneció en silencio.

―¿Katniss?

―Me has dicho que no te interrumpa.

―Me gustas― dijo Peeta y Katniss jadeó un poco―. Y puede que suene presuntuoso de mi parte, pero como te dije hoy, creo que yo te gusto también. Y estoy seguro de que alguien te hizo mucho daño, pero no creo que sea irreparable, Katniss, no realmente. También pienso que si te das la oportunidad, si nos das la oportunidad― se corrigió―, podemos funcionar realmente bien nosotros dos. Sin contratos, sin mentiras. Solo Katniss y Peeta…

Y a Katniss curiosamente le gustó como sonaba eso.

―Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de invitarte a salir. Ir al cine o quedarnos en casa y ver una película, prestarte mi chaqueta cuando haga frío. Ir los dos juntos a un restaurante que no sea ni remotamente tan bueno como la gente pueda pensar, en donde podamos quejarnos de la comida… ―dijo riendo―. Quiero poder tomar tu mano mientras caminamos por la calle y sentirme algo inseguro sobre si puedo besarte o no cuando la noche termine… Quiero ser el tipo de persona en la que puedas confiar, al que le cuentes como estuvo tu día sin tener que fingir nada. La persona que pueda llamarte solo porque le apetece oír el sonido de tu voz― continuó él―. El que te compra galletas de jengibre y te cocina caldo de pollo cuando estás enferma y te toma la temperatura cada diez minutos solo para estar seguro de que no tiene que llevarte al hospital.

Katniss y abrió y cerró la boca una docena de veces, deseando interrumpirlo, o contestarle, o decirle que estaría en su casa en diez minutos porque justo ahora lo único que quería hacer era besarlo… pero había hecho una promesa y Peeta no parecía haber terminado aún.

―Quiero ser el hombre que se siente orgulloso porque lo has elegido, Katniss, pero no para un trabajo o para interpretar juntos una mentira. Quiero ser el hombre del que, en unos días, unas semanas o unos meses, te puedas enamorar. Quiero ser un hombre que pueda sonreír orgulloso y decir: "¿ves a esa mujer increíble? Es mía, así como yo soy suyo".

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea y Katniss apretó el teléfono contra su oreja, esforzándose por determinar si aún había alguien al otro lado.

―Ya puedes hablar ―dijo finalmente él, pero Katniss se encontró a sí misma en blanco― ¿Katniss?

Recordó el dolor. La desesperación de saber que ella no era lo suficientemente buena y como se había jurado a sí misma que nunca, jamás, volvería a ponerse en esa situación. Entregarle a alguien tu corazón era darle permiso de que lo rompiera y ella no quería volver a experimentar un dolor como ese.

―Por favor di algo.

―Realmente no creo que quieras salir conmigo, Peeta.

Él soltó un suspiro que a sus oídos le pareció aliviado.

―¿Estás aliviado por lo que dije?

―Estoy aliviado porque dijiste algo― respondió él―. Por un momento pensé que me habías colgado.

―De verdad no creo que quieras salir conmigo― dijo ella de nuevo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Para empezar, tengo un horario de pesadilla.

―Eres tu propio jefe― señaló él.

―Lo cual solo hace que sienta que no puedo darme concesiones.

―Hasta el momento nos ha ido bien.

―Porque estoy desesperada.

Él se rio.

―No creo que la falta de interés sea un problema si realmente quieres hacer esto, Katniss.

―Tengo un carácter difícil― continuó Katniss, enumerando sus defectos, porque Peeta tenía un don para hacer que ella realmente dejara de pensar que su propuesta era realmente una mala idea.

―Me gusta tu carácter― dijo él―. Y creo que he probado que no soy del tipo que se deja amedrentar por él.

―Soy tu jefa.

―Solo cuando estoy en tu cocina― replicó con tranquilidad―. Y como valoro realmente mi trabajo, no creo tener problemas en cómo separar una cosa de la otra.

―¿Ya habías pensado en todo esto?

―Tal vez― dijo con suavidad.

―¿Por qué te gusto, Peeta?

―¿Dejando de lado el hecho de que eres básicamente la inspiración de cualquier joven chef?

Katniss rodó los ojos.

―El hecho de que me admires no significa que tenga que gustarte.

―Puedo aceptar eso… así que vamos a ver… ―dijo él haciendo una pausa―. Si dejamos el lado de que profesionalmente eres la mejor, también está el hecho de que eres brillante, increíblemente noble, una excelente hija y una excelente hermana… Y si quieres ponerte superficial, también creo que eres preciosa.

―Decir que soy brillante es casi lo mismo que decir que soy buena en mi trabajo. Por otro lado, me has visto solo una vez con mi madre y con mi hermana, así que estoy segura de que eso de que soy buena te lo has inventado y ¿cómo demonios puedes saber que soy noble?

―No solo eres brillante con tu trabajo― dijo él y Katniss sintió como su interior se calentaba un poco―. No necesito ver cómo eres con tu hermana o con tu madre, me bastó con ver la forma en que ellas te miraban a tí. Y en cuanto a lo de ser noble ¿no es por eso por lo que no piensas quejarte de que la seguridad de tu edificio no está trabajando como se debe? Y luego está, por supuesto, lo que hiciste con tu último restaurante― señaló él― ¿o acaso no es noble el hecho de que hayas estado contratando gente que de otra manera no tendría oportunidad en este negocio?

―No soy bonita― replicó débilmente.

Peeta soltó un bufido exasperado.

―Recuérdame regalarte un espejo, Katniss.

―Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

―Lo dudo mucho.

Katniss intentó encontrar, desesperadamente, algún otro motivo con el cual convencer a Peeta de que no valía la pena intentarlo, pero no lo logró.

―Hazlo― dijo ella finalmente.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Invítame a salir― dijo con una voz tan baja que fue casi un milagro que él la escuchara.

―Katniss Everdeen―dijo él usando ese tono de voz que de alguna manera conseguía que ella se derritiera― ¿saldrías conmigo en una cita de verdad?

El pánico atenazó su garganta, pero también había algo más, algo mucho más fuerte que ella o su miedo a que las cosas volvieran a resultar desastrosas. Por eso, una única palabra brotó de sus labios:

―Sí.

* * *

 **Volviiii! No estoy segura de cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, pero ha quedado interesante ¿no?**

 **Giselle: vamos despacio, pero avanzando! Creo que quedan unos cinco capítulos, tal vez uno más o uno menos. No quiero enredar demasiado las cosas.**

 **A quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer ¡gracias! Y gracias también a Giselle Jay, Anna Scheler, marizpe, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Sofitkm, La chica de pelo rojo, X, wenyaz, Ana88, Lichicasco, MildredXDD, EnyaMellarkOdair, Doremi, miausy bia, PrettyLu, Stelle Lioncourt, amalia . favila, Anna Scheller y los Guests. Los amo por dejarme hermosos reviews!**

* * *

 **Aviso importante!**

 **En el foro "El diente de león" estamos trabajando en hacer un SYOT colaborativo y estamos por ello buscando a escritores y escritoras que quieran participar. La idea es que cada uno cree un tributo y hagamos una edición de los Juegos del Hambre entre todos. Pueden ver más detalles en el foro (el link está en mi perfil) o pueden mandarme un PM.**

 **¡Ojalá se apunten!**

 **Saludos, E.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XV.**

Era viernes por la noche y había sido un largo día en el trabajo. El fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y los sábados eran, por definición, el día más agotador de la semana. Pero Peeta no se sentía cansado.

Sostenía en su mano un clavel de un profundo color rojo y pasaba su peso de un pie al otro mientras sus ojos azules inspeccionaban ansiosamente la calle de enfrente, aunque aún era un poco temprano.

Peeta sentía un cosquilleo agradable en el cuerpo, la antelación de algo que le provocaba una indescriptible felicidad.

Finalmente, una pequeña morena apareció por las puertas dobles que daban a la recepción de una gran torre de apartamentos.

Una amplia sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Katniss había seguido su petición y en lugar de los serios trajes de mujer de negocios o los delicados vestidos de coctel con los que asistía a veces a los eventos oficiales a los que tenía que hacer acto de presencia, traía puestos unos jeans―maravillosamente ajustados―, una camiseta de manga larga de color verde y unas zapatillas deportivas de aspecto cómodo.

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos y Katniss le sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

―Hola.

―Hola.

Ella lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sintiéndose más tranquila al ver que Peeta lucía un aspecto tan informal como el suyo: jeans desteñidos, una camiseta de color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos y unas zapatillas deportivas que, esperaba, hacían más fácil utilizar la prótesis.

―Estás preciosa.

―Me siento como una estudiante universitaria de nuevo―dijo ella sonrojándose más profundamente por el cumplido―. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tuve que escarbar en mi armario para encontrar estos? ―se quejó mientras adoptaba una postura que le dio a Peeta un buen vistazo de su trasero. Se sonrojó aún más cuando cayó en cuenta de ello.

―Valió la pena el sacrificio― replicó él con una sonrisa―. Para ti― dijo mientras le entregaba la flor.

―¿Un clavel?

Peeta le sonrió.

―No te gustan las rosas.

―¿Y tú como sabes eso? ―preguntó sorprendida mientras tomaba la flor por su largo tallo.

Peeta estiró el brazo con desenvoltura y tomó su mano libre. Katniss retuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones y Peeta la vio con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

―Es una cita de verdad― le recordó ―. Y planeo poner en práctica muchas de las cosas que te dije por teléfono. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Katniss exhaló.

―Vale.

―¿Solo vale?

Katniss parpadeó.

―¿Qué debería haber respondido? ―el tacto de la mano de Peeta alrededor de la suya resultaba curioso, pensó Katniss, sin duda era una sensación nueva, pero al mismo tiempo era como si hubiesen pasado ya mucho tiempo así. De repente Katniss se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si su mano estaría pegajosa por el sudor y sintió el impulso de pasar la palma de su mano sobre el tejido de sus jeans, solo para asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente seca, pero Peeta la sostenía con firmeza.

Peeta le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que la encandilaban un poco.

―Creo que por ahora "vale" está bien. En cuanto a las rosas: nunca has aceptado que las usen para decorar ninguno de tus restaurantes y en tu oficina tienes un cactus. Mi teoría es que pasas demasiado ocupada para cuidar plantas y que las rosas no te gustan del todo, aunque aún no estoy seguro de por qué.

―A veces resulta perturbador lo observador que eres.

―Solo cuando se trata de ti― dijo mientras tiraba de ella para empezar a caminar.

―¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir en auto?

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

―Son solo unas pocas calles de aquí. En auto duraríamos cinco minutos, pero me gustaría extender un poco más el viaje― explicó él―. A menos que te moleste caminar.

―No me molesta, pero…

―¿Pero?

Katniss estaba pensando en él. En si su pierna le molestaría por el esfuerzo.

―No te preocupes, ayer ajustaron esta― dijo dándose golpecitos sobre el muslo―. Y son apenas unas calles.

Katniss le sonrió.

―¿A dónde vamos?

―Es una sorpresa.

Katniss hizo un mohín.

―Déjame adivinar, ¿a Katniss Everdeen no le gustan las sorpresas? ―se burló él.

―Es un efecto secundario de ser una controladora.

―Pues esta noche estarás en control de muy pocas cosas, Katniss. Así que será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

Ella hizo una mueca.

―Sólo si la próxima vez me toca a mí estar en control.

Peeta se rio.

―¿Qué?

―Nada.

―Vamos, dime― suplicó ella mientras esperaban a que la luz cambiara a verde en un paso peatonal.

Peeta la torturó un poco, haciéndose como que se lo pensaba.

―Es solo que resulta agradable oírte hablar de una segunda cita cuando ni siquiera ha empezado la primera.

―Para mí empezó a contar desde que te vi al otro lado de la calle. Esta es una prueba― dijo mientras sacudía la flor frente a su nariz.

Peeta le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Avanzaron por cinco o seis cuadras más hasta que él se detuvo frente a un local ubicado en una esquina. No era demasiado grande, pero tenía un aspecto cálido. Tenía un letrero en madera añejada que rezaba "Panadería Mellark" en alegres letras amarillas. Se encontraba cerrado, aunque las persianas metálicas permanecían arriba.

―¿La panadería de tu familia?

―Así es― dijo él mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y elegía una. Katniss sintió su ausencia cuando él le soltó la mano para abrir. La panadería tenía dos cerrojos y un candado―. Mi madre es algo desconfiada en términos de seguridad― se excusó él.

―En estos tiempos cualquier prevención es poca―murmuró Katniss. El lugar se encontraba a oscuras y ella no estaba muy segura de qué estaban haciendo ahí.

Peeta abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. A simple vista, Katniss solo pudo ver una panadería, como cualquier otra, solo que de noche, con las vitrinas vacías y limpias. Peeta encendió la luz y Katniss no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Después de la apasionada declaración que Peeta le había hecho por teléfono, esperaba mucho más en su primera cita.

―Y ahora te quedarás aquí.

―¿Disculpa?

―Solo por un segundo― le prometió él―. Debo ir hacer algo atrás.

―¿Se te ha olvidado tu billetera o algo? Porque no habría tenido problema en pagar esta noche.

Katniss quiso golpear su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta en cuanto habló, pero Peeta no se molestó, en lugar de fruncir el ceño o mandarla a freír espárragos, le sonrió.

―Un segundo― volvió a decir y pasó por debajo del mostrador, levantando una tabla sujeta con una bisagra que rechinó un poco y la dejó sola ahí.

Katniss no podía evitar imaginar a un Peeta más joven aprendiendo a hornear en ese lugar. Lo imaginaba con los mechones rubios recogidos en una redecilla para el cabello y el rostro cubierto de harina.

De repente una cálida luz naranja se coló por el resquicio de la puerta tras la cual Peeta había desparecido.

―¿Peeta?

Él empujó la puerta y volvió al mostrador, levantándolo para que Katniss pasara.

―¿Sucede algo malo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Por aquí― dijo mientras hacía un amplio ademán con el brazo.

―¿Quieres que entre a la cocina?

Él asintió y Katniss se encogió de hombros y se agachó un poco para no golpearse la cabeza con el mostrador que Peeta mantenía ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado.

La situación cada vez resultaba más extraña, pero curiosamente sentía que ella podía confiar en Peeta. Sujetó su clavel con más fuerza, preguntándose vagamente si estaría dañando a la pobre flor. Se obligó a aflojar su agarre mientras caminaba por el espacio de ventas y seguía a Peeta a la cocina.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la pequeña mesa de madera con un mantel a cuadros y velas encendidas, colocada junto a una mesa, mucho más amplia, de acero inoxidable sobre la cual había un montón de ingredientes. Harina, queso, salsa de tomate, una cantidad bastante impresionante de carnes y una pila de diferentes vegetales como cebolla, aceitunas, hongos y pimientos.

―¿Pizza? ―preguntó ella curiosa, sintiendo como el corazón le latía rápidamente en la garganta.

―Nunca podría soñar en ayudarte con una de tus cenas sofisticadas, pero la pizza se me da de muerte ¿sabías? Tengo una receta especial para la salsa.

Ella se rio.

―¿En serio?

―La pizza se parece mucho al pan. Si lo piensas es como un pan con esteroides. Solo necesitas los ingredientes correctos― dijo él ―. Y el toque mágico con la salsa―dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Peeta dudó, solo por un momento, al ver que Katniss no decía ni una palabra. Se encontró a sí mismo pensando si se había equivocado en elección para su primera cita. Pero antes de que sus pensamientos llegaran demasiado lejos, ella empezó a arremangarse.

―¿Tienes un delantal? No suelo ensuciarme mucho, pero la harina puede ser traicionera.

Peeta sonrió, aliviado.

―Por supuesto― dijo mientras tomaba uno de detrás de la puerta y se lo pasaba.

―¿El mejor papá del mundo? ―el delantal tenía tres huellas infantiles de diferente tamaño estampadas con pintura.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

―Mi padre es un sentimental.

Katniss le sonrió mientras se anudaba el delantal por detrás.

―Espero que tu ego no sea demasiado sensible― dijo ella.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque posiblemente tu salsa se eche a llorar cuando conozca la mía ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

―Ya lo veremos.

* * *

 **Este capítulo salió con una inusitada facilidad y gracias a eso me tienen aquí tan pronto.**

 **¿Qué les parecen los planes de Peeta para su primera cita? ¿Qué creen que pase en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Me hizo muy feliz ver todos los que me llegaron en el capítulo pasado.**

 **Mil gracias a: Jamie Mellark Stark, Lucy Mellark O'Shea, Nai1987, Lichicasco, Sofitkm, pilarz, Sheenaggp11, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Anna Scheler, marizpe, Giselle Jay, La chica de pelo rojo, Ana 88, EnyaMellarkOdair, Sunjoshifer, X, sakura1402, SophiaBS, PrettyLu y el par de Guests que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme unas palabras de apoyo en el último capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo especialmente dedicado a #Roja, #marizpe y #Robyn.**

* * *

 **.XVI.**

La cocina era una mezcla de olores.

Mientras se lavaba las manos y se recogía el cabello bajo un pañuelo que Peeta había sacado de alguna parte, Katniss se deleitó en el viaje sensorial que ofrecía la panadería.

El lugar le resultaba vagamente familiar, no como si hubiese estado ahí dentro, cocinando, sino como si el ambiente le resultara conocido, aunque Katniss no sabía por qué.

Se imaginó a tres niños rubios jugueteando bajo la mesa en donde Peeta estaba amasando. Él en algún momento, mientras se empezaban a conocer para hacer convincente su relación, había dicho que tenía dos hermanos y por algún motivo Katniss estaba segura de que eran rubios también.

Volteó a verlo mientras él trabajaba en la masa para la pizza. Los músculos se tensaban bajo su ropa y luego se alisaban mientras él desplegaba la masa sobre la mesa.

"Es muy guapo", pensó Katniss, no sin cierta sorpresa, mientras se aseguraba de que cada hebra oscura quedara bajo el pañuelo. Por supuesto que ya lo había notado antes. Es decir, no se tenía a sí misma por una persona superficial, pero en el momento en que lo había buscado para que la ayudara a forjar su mentira, le había parecido importante que el hombre con el cual iba a fingir una relación resultara agradable a la vista.

De todas formas Peeta no era, para nada, el tipo de hombre al que estaba acostumbrada, ni en cuanto a personalidad ni tampoco en lo que respectaba a la apariencia. Katniss nunca se había visto a sí misma como el tipo de chica a la que le gustaban los rubios, pero había algo en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo o en la forma en que un mechón dorado se escapaba con rebeldía de la redecilla que se había puesto que le resultaba cautivador.

Peeta se giró y la pilló mirándolo descaradamente. Katniss sintió su rostro calentarse.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —intentó disimular.

Él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que la derretían por dentro, como chocolate caliente cayendo sobre helado de vainilla.

—¿Qué no dijiste que tu salsa era increíble? ¿Por qué no empiezas con eso mientras termino de preparar la masa?

Katniss el dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Vale—dijo ligeramente sin aliento.

Resultaba muy agradable.

Era fácil trabajar con Peeta en la cocina. Ambos parecían en sintonía, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa y los fogones sin llegar a estorbarse el uno al otro. Peeta hacía girar la masa en el aire, estirándola con movimientos de experto.

—¿Estás luciéndote? —él atrapó la masa en el aire, sin voltear a mirarla, sus labios estirándose, sus mejillas tensas por la sonrisa.

—Tal vez un poco. ¿Me queda bien?

Katniss no contestó.

—Menos mal que soy un hombre relativamente seguro de mi mismo. Tu silencio resulta de lo más perturbador.

Katniss rodó los ojos.

—Tal vez un poco.

—¿Solo un poco?

—Puede que me sienta algo envidiosa en este momento— admitió Katniss.

El Peeta sorprendido resultaba adorable, pensó Katniss.

—¿Envidiosa? —preguntó con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien esa parte— dijo ella mientras removía la salsa, que para ese momento despedía un aroma irresistible a orégano y ajo.

—¿Algo no se te da bien?

—Nunca he sido particularmente delicada. La parte de pastelería fue una pesadilla total ¿sabes? Y hay que tener cierto toque para poder arrojar eso y que no se caiga al suelo. Prim solía burlarse de mí todo el tiempo. Tiré una cantidad de masa que pudo haber alimentado a un pequeño país, solo porque era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que no se me daba bien.

—No te lo creo.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir con eso? No es como si me hiciera lucir mejor ante tus ojos.

—Creéme, ya luces lo suficientemente bien ante mis ojos. Inclusive creo que ese dato hasta me gusta.

—¿El qué?

—El saber que no eres perfecta.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ya habíamos establecido ese punto por teléfono.

Él se rio.

—Solo creo que te hace mucho más real. No es como si fueras una estrella en el horizonte.

—Nunca me he sentido así.

—Pero yo si te he visto así. Por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Mucho?

Peeta parecía avergonzado.

—Algo así.

—Define "mucho".

Él pareció debatirse por unos segundos que a ella se le antojaron eternos.

—Estoy razonablemente seguro de que la primera vez que te vi no eras una chef famosa con una cadena de restaurantes en medio país.

Katniss se quedó muy quieta.

—No soy un acosador. Ni nada parecido. De hecho, te vi una vez y te perdí el rastro. Por años.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más explícito.

—Creo que yo tenía unos doce años. Estaba detrás de aquel mostrador— dijo él mientras ponía la pizza sobre una bandeja redonda, sin voltear a verla—. Tu debías ser un poco menor. Entraste a comprar rollitos de canela y pan de queso— dijo él, su voz convertida en un susurro.

Su historia tenía sentido. Cuando estaba más pequeña a su padre y a ella le encantaban los bollos de queso, mientras que Prim y su madre enloquecían por la canela. Recordaba que su padre la llevaba en el auto al centro, aparcaba en una esquina y la dejaba ir sola a una panadería diminuta.

¿Era esta, acaso?

Katniss estudió el lugar a conciencia, intentando imaginar como más de una década atrás.

—La panadería terminaba en esa pared ¿verdad? Esta parte es nueva —dijo en cuanto pudo visualizarla, con el recuerdo emergiendo de su memoria lentamente.

Peeta guardó silencio.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Nunca había visto a una niña de esa edad con ese nivel de autoconfianza. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para dejarte pasar.

A Katniss solían molestarla por eso cuando era más joven. Su madre decía que era demasiado autoritaria y no le parecía extraño que su yo de diez años fuera percibido de ese modo por otro niño.

Aun así ¿cuántos clientes podía recibir la panadería por día? ¿por semana? ¿por mes? ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo él la recordara?

—Traías un vestido de color verde, con un bordado de margaritas en el dobladillo y te tirabas de la falda de vez en cuando.

Katniss recordaba ese vestido. Su madre se lo había comprado y a ella la hacía sentir como si tuviera cinco años. La falta tenía una tela debajo para mantenerla levantada que picaba. La enloquecía.

—Empezaste a llenar una bolsa de papel con el pan y cuando acabaste agitaste la mano y dijiste que lo pusiéramos en tu cuenta. Ni siquiera te acercaste al mostrador. No pude verte de cerca.

—¿En mi cuenta? —preguntó ella curiosa.

Peeta no se rio, tampoco volteó a verla. Continuó hablando con los ojos clavados en la bandeja en la que ya había acomodado la masa para la piza.

—Al parecer tu padre venía todo el tiempo. No lo recordé hasta que vi su fotografía en tu casa.

Katniss no quería hablar de su padre. Al menos no ahora.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Pues nada. Te fuiste y yo era muy joven para saber que había sido flechado—dijo Peeta con un encogimiento de hombros, aún sin mirarla—. Empecé a soñar contigo de vez en cuando. Nada raro— se apresuró a aclarar —. Es decir, apenas éramos niños… Pero…

Él guardó silencio, repentinamente tímido.

—La siguiente vez que te vi, estabas en la portada de una revista. No te había visto en años, pero estaba seguro de que eras tú. Cuando surgió la oportunidad de trabajar para ti… Yo sabía que _necesitaba_ conseguir ese puesto.

Katniss no estaba segura de qué decir.

—No soy un acosador— repitió Peeta—. No era como que esperaba conocerte y que te enamoraras de mí. Pero de verdad quería conocerte. Ver cómo eras ahora…

—Debió ser toda una decepción— dijo ella—. Es decir, posiblemente no estuve a la altura de la imagen que tenías de mí.

—Fue… ha sido… mucho mejor de lo que pude imaginar. Es decir, ha sido diferente, por supuesto. Pero Katniss… no bromeaba cuando te dije que eres una mujer impresionante.

—No lo entiendo— admitió ella —. Me temo que soy algo lenta.

Él levantó la cabeza, por fin viéndola.

—Creo que podría estar enamorándome de ti— dijo lentamenet. Sus ojos azules engullidos por el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas, como si estuviera asustado… o tal vez se trataba de algo más—. Pero sé que, si te lo digo, te entrará el pánico y te apartarás… Y no quiero que eso pase.

Dios, ¡qué bien la conocía!

Katniss intentó analizar lo que sentía. ¿Tenía miedo ahora?

Sentía un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, en las piernas, en el vientre… Pero no era como si deseara salir corriendo, al menos no hacia afuera. No quería ocultarse. No quería alejarse de él.

—Katniss—dijo él con suavidad—. Te agradecería muchísimo que dijeras algo ahora.

Pero ella no tenía palabras.

En algún momento ella había apagado el fuego, la salsa ya no borboteaba en la olla y un silencio de lo más intenso se había apoderado de la cocina.

Su mano ascendió, arrancándose el pañuelo de la cabeza y tirándolo al suelo. Y sin darse cuenta, sus pies se movían, como si ella fuera la luna y Peeta la Tierra. Atraída a él de una manera natural, inexplicable, perfecta…

Él soltó algo parecido a un jadeo sorprendido cuando sus labios se encontraron. Esta vez no hubo vacilación, aunque una parte del cerebro de Katniss registró el hecho de que era la segunda vez que ella lo tomaba a él por asalto.

A Peeta no pareció importarle. Su boca era suave pero firme, sus labios delineando los suyos con una ternura infinita. Cuando ella se quedó sin aliento, él continuó besándola, siguiendo el hueso de su mandíbula hasta llegar a una de sus orejas, sus dientes rozando con suavidad el lóbulo, desplegando sensaciones que ella pensó que se encontraban muertas y enterradas desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Sintió la suavidad de la harina desperdigada sobre la mesa contra sus manos y fue vagamente consciente de que posiblemente su ropa ahora estaba cubierta del polvo blanco, pero no pudo importarle menos.

Las manos de Peeta se deslizaron por su cuerpo, rozando su pecho solo por un segundo antes de anclarse en su cintura y Katniss se sintió ligeramente decepcionada por su caballerosidad. Quiso tomar sus manos y dirigirlas a otros puntos de su anatomía, mucho más necesitados de su contacto, pero le pareció que tal vez podía ser demasiado.

Sin embargo, después de todo, este era el hombre que prácticamente acababa de decirle que la amaba ¿no? ¿Se podía ir muy rápido entonces?

Quería seguir adelante. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando Peeta empezó a hablar:

—No puedo creer… que vaya a decir esto— dijo Peeta, su voz entrecortada por los jadeos—. Pero creo que debemos parar.

Katniss soltó un bufido de frustración y él se rio.

—Creéme, me encantaría seguir—dijo mientras le besaba el cuello— pero estamos en la cocina de mi padre ¿recuerdas? Y lo que menos me apetece es que nos interrumpan. Además, es nuestra primera cita, Katniss. Y…

—¿Y?

—Y no quiero acabar contigo de rebote.

Katniss se apartó.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estemos juntos— y a ella no se le escapó el hecho de que había usado la palabra "cuando" y no un condicional—, quiero que sea porque realmente quieres estar conmigo, porque me quieres a mí.

Katniss parpadeó.

—Y eso no será esta noche— dijo él mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas y le besaba la frente.

—Pero ¿tal vez pronto? —a Katniss le sorprendió lo inocente que sonó su voz.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Eso espero.

* * *

 **Hola! Lo escribí todo hoy. Si les gustó, agradezcan a Marizpe, Robyn Raven y la Chica de pelo rojo que hoy no me dieron tregua hasta que me puse a escribir. Si no les gustó, quéjense con ellas.**

 **El capítulo tomó un giro que no me esperaba, pero a veces me pasa, los personajes hacen lo que les da la gana mientras los escribo. No era mi intención que las cosas se pudieran tan intensas en cuanto a declaraciones y así, pero este par es así y Peeta es especialista en hacer declaraciones antes de tiempo. Pobrecito, ni en este AU se salvó XD.**

 **Me disculpo por estar tan desaparecida, pero entre la U, un proyecto grande en el trabajo y un proyecto gigante del Foro El diente de león, no he parado. Espero que este capítulo un poquitito más largo les haya compensado algo.**

 **Muchas gracias a la Chica de pelo rojo, Giselle Jay, Shenaggp11, X, Claudia, Nai1987, MidredxDD, Saori Bell, Sunjoshifer, Lichicasco, marizpe, Mary Malfoy Mellark, PrettyLu, Sofitkm, TheMessedUpFangirl, belen, Yazzita y wenyaz por su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Espero ansiosa ver que les ha parecido.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XVII.**

Peeta contestó al segundo tono:

—¿Katniss?— ella no sabía si considerar su tono sorprendido como adorable o desalentador—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Hola…— murmuró apretando el teléfono contra su oreja y reprimiendo una maldición. No sabía que bicho le había picado, después de todo Peeta la había dejado en la puerta de su edificio hacía menos de media hora. ¿Le parecería desesperada? —. Yo… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Al otro lado de la línea, Peeta rio.

—¿Justo ahora? Estoy alimentando al perro.

—¿Tienes un perro? — Katniss intentó rebuscar en sus recuerdos alguna señal dentro del apartamento de Peeta que sugiriera que él tenía una mascota como juguetes de goma o comederos metálicos.

Peeta sonrió.

—No, no lo tengo. Pero mi vecina me pidió que me encargara de su Pomerania mientras está de viaje. Así que estoy abriendo una lata de comida que huele perturbadoramente parecido a un _foie gras._

Katniss sonrió. Últimamente parecía sonreír más. Sonreír le salía natural cuando estaba cerca de Peeta.

—¿Qué demonios es un Pomerania?

—Uno de esos perros de bolsillo, menos de dos kilos, ya sabes, es más pelo que perro.

A través del teléfono Katniss escuchó media docena de ladridos agudos.

—Y mucho ruido y pocas nueces, también— rio Peeta—. Cálmate, ya vamos a salir pero primero a comer—. Al otro lado, el ladrido cesó. Katniss desbloqueó su ordenador y tecleó rápidamente la palabra Pomerania en el buscador y seleccionó la opción de imágenes.

Le apareció algo casi tan pequeño como un chihuahua, aunque mucho más peludo.

—¿Y qué más tienes que hacer con él? Digo, además de alimentarlo.

—Debo sacarlo a pasear tres veces al día.

—¿Tres veces? ¿Cuántas veces puede ir al baño?

—Pues tres.

—Eres un santo, Peeta.

—En lo absoluto. Pero Portia siempre ha sido maravillosa conmigo, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ser un buen vecino y ayudarla con Prada.

Prada… Katniss observó las fotos en el ordenador y decidió que el nombre le pegaba a uno de esos bichos peludos. A Katniss le gustaban los perros, pero no esas variedades de bolsillo. Prefería los labradores o tal vez un collie.

Al otro lado de la línea, Katniss oyó un tintineo.

—¿Y qué haces ahora?

—Le pongo su correa para ir a caminar.

—¿A dónde la llevarás?

—Posiblemente demos una vuelta alrededor de la cuadra y luego regresemos a dormir. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Katniss se sonrojó.

—Por nada en especial.

Peeta guardó silencio por unos momentos.

—Bueno, en realidad me alegra que lo hicieras. Que me llamaras. Es agradable hablar contigo.

—¿Si?

—Sí— pero no agregó nada más y Katniss empezó a sentir que sus minutos se acababan.

—Escucha… sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato… sobre ir despacio y asegurarme de que realmente quiero estar contigo y…

—¿Si?

—Estoy de acuerdo— ella casi quiso darse de golpes cuando las palabras salieron de su boca—. Es decir… tampoco me gustaría hacerte daño y… — cállate, cállate, cállate—. Me estoy haciendo un lío— se quejó—. Me refiero a que creo que no tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo… creo que quiero estar contigo, de verdad. Solo necesito asegurarme de que no voy a ser cruel contigo porque realmente creo que eres una buena persona y no te mereces que yo… que yo…

—¿Me rompas el corazón?

Katniss guardó silencio.

—Pues creo que definitivamente podrías hacerlo, Katniss. No veo sentido a mentirte en ese aspecto. Pero al mismo tiempo, creo que no querrías hacerlo, al menos no a propósito. Y yo estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo si tú lo estás.

—A veces seguramente quedarás agotado. Tendrás que ser optimista por los dos.

—No tengo problema en ello.

—Y realmente es así ¿no? Tuve la suerte de seleccionar al tipo más íntegro y perfecto que pude encontrar para ayudarme a representar una mentira.

—No soy perfecto, Katniss.

—Las cosas físicas no cuentan.

Él se rio.

—No iba a señalar lo de mi pierna, pero ya que lo dices, eso también es un punto a considerar. Por ejemplo, no podrás presumir de mí en un bañador.

—¡Oh vamos, estoy segura de que luces fantástico en un bañador!

A Katniss le sorprendió lo rápido que había aprendido a bromear con un tema que en otras circunstancias la habría hecho sentir incómoda.

—Pues la última vez que me puse uno, aún tenía ambas piernas.

—Pues tendremos que trabajar en tu confianza porque la fiesta de Prim será en un lago y estoy ansiando zambullirme ahí. Así que más te vale estar dispuesto a tomar esa bala por el equipo.

—¿Aún quieres que vaya contigo a lo de Prim?

Katniss dudó.

—¿No quieres ir?

—No es eso. Es solo que pensé que estando tu familia ahí y…

—Te quiero ahí— decirlo se sintió como dar un salto al vacío.

—Entonces estaré ahí —pero Peeta estaba abajo para atraparla—. Lo del bañador me lo pensaré. No quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo.

Katniss sintió como su corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho.

—Pues si alguien se atreve a siquiera sugerirlo yo me encargaré de enviarlo al fondo del lago. Te lo prometo. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar el domingo?

—¿Me está invitando a salir, señorita Everdeen?

Katniss pensó en bromear, solo para continuar con el aire desenfadado que tenía la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que estaría bien ir cimentando la idea de que las cosas entre ellos podían ser reales. Que no estaba con él de rebote.

—Sí, te estoy invitando a salir.

—Tendré que consultar mi agenda.

—¡Peeta!

—Vale, vale. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

—Ah no… Esta vez yo pasaré por ti. Ya tuvimos una cita a tu manera, ahora me toca a mí.

—Me parece justo. Aunque mi cita fue la bomba. Buena suerte intentando superar eso.

Era tan sencillo… ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas sucedieran con esa facilidad? ¿En dónde había estado Peeta los últimos años y porque ella no se había enamorado de él en lugar de…?

—No debiste decir eso, por si no lo has notado soy muy competitiva.

—Nada que no pueda manejar.

Prada ladró dos veces.

—¿Encontró un buen lugar para hacer sus cosas?

—Ha estado olisqueando el mismo punto desde hace cinco minutos. Empiezo a perder las esperanzas.

—Más le vale a tu vecina que te traiga un enorme regalo de… ¿En dónde dices que está?

—No lo he dicho. Pero ha ido a Florida para visitar a su madre, así que a menos que decida darse una vuelta por Disney creo que podemos ir descartando la idea de un souvenir.

—Es una vida cruel.

—Oh no… creo que últimamente se ha vuelto bastante fantástica. ¿Katniss?

—¿Si?

—Estoy deseando que llegue el domingo.

Algo cálido pareció derretirse en su interior.

—Yo también. Buenas noches, Peeta.

—Buenas noches, Katniss.

* * *

 **Para celebrar mi salida a vacaciones de la U, ¿qué mejor que actualizar mis fics? Adoro lo rápido que es este de actualizar. ¿Será que logro terminarlo antes de volver a entrar a clases? No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.**

 **Gracias a Giselle Jay, Mary Malfoy Mellark, La chica de pelo rojo, Mai1987, Sheenaggp11, Sofitkm, marizpe, MildredxDD, Alondra, Sunjoshifer, Anna Scheler, X, lichicasco, wenyaz, EnyaMellarkOdair, Claudia, Prettylu, Yrle, Iris, Stelle Lioncourt, Nuriap, Tabata Weasley y los Guest que se dieron una vuelta por el capítulo anterior.**

 **¿Qué creen que planee Katniss para su cita (espérenlo en el próximo episodio)? Yo ya tengo una idea, pero mi idea es que salgan varias veces antes de la fiesta en el lago que podría ser fundamental en su relación.**

 **¿Teorías?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XVIII.**

 **Peeta POV**

—Muy bien, veo el minisúper que me dijiste— dijo Peeta mientras equilibraba el teléfono, puesto en altavoz, sobre su pierna mientras cambiaba de marcha —. ¿Hacia dónde, mi capitán?

Katniss rió suavemente, un sonido con el que cada día se sentía más y más familiarizado.

—Otras tres cuadras y dobla a la izquierda. Será mejor que uses el carril central.

—Vale. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no puedas darme la dirección y listo?

Otra risa. ¿Era cosa suya o últimamente ella se reía más? Tal vez simplemente él ahora estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para notarlo.

—Estoy girando a la izquierda.

—Bien. Ahora sigue por ese camino y gira a la derecha en cuanto puedas.

—Estás siendo particularmente críptica con todo esto ¿no?

—Tú déjame. No suelo ser romántica y lo estás arruinando.

—Oh vale… entonces ¿estamos en plan romance?

Silencio.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo, Katniss.

—Lo imaginé. Pero lo cierto es que sí.

—¿Sí?

—Estamos en plan romance— y él la imaginó sonrojándose.

—Estoy girando a la derecha— le anunció—. Es una especie de camino de gravilla.

—Entonces estás yendo en la dirección correcta.

—Yo también lo creo. Y no me refiero solo a… ya sabes, el camino literal. Me gusta que estemos en plan romance.

—A mí también.

—¿Dejaré de conducir en algún momento?

La imaginó sonriendo.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Lo supo unos cinco minutos más tarde, cuando el camino se abrió en un claro, en donde los rayos del sol, reflejados en una masa de agua, intentan deslumbrarlo.

Aparcó a un lado del camino y bajó con una cesta llena de postres y panecillos, encima de todo, un ramo de girasoles.

Katniss está parada junto a un árbol, con una mano apoyada con gesto indolente sobre la corteza. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera preocupada por algo, pero luego, como las nubes pasando sobre el sol, soltó un suspiro y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa era toda la invitación él necesitaba. Dejó la cesta y las flores sobre el capó del auto y corrió hacia ella. Sus labios presionando los de ella antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera tiempo de decir nada.

La besó una, dos, tres veces y su corazón se agitó cuando ella hundió sus manos en los mechones rubios cabello y empezó a soltar suaves suspiros complacidos.

—Hola— le dijo cuando por fin se separaron

Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos antes de hacer revolotear sus pestañas y sonreír.

—Hola.

—Estás preciosa.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Estoy segura de que apenas si me has visto.

Agito la cabeza.

—Ponme a prueba —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—¿De qué color son mis zapatos?

—Zapatillas, rojas, con cordones blancos.

—¿Y mi falda?

Es una pregunta capciosa:

—No traes una falda, son shorts azules, de mezclilla. Combinan con eso que te has puesto en el pelo— dijo alargando una mano, a ciegas y rozando con los dedos uno de sus mechones oscuros, cubiertos con una banda que mantenía su cabello, milagrosamente suelto, fuera de su cara.

—Eso ha sido bastante impresionante— dijo apoyando una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Cuando se trata de ti, soy muy observador.

—¿Estás listo para la cita de tu vida?

—Aún tengo mis reservas, ya sabes, la mía es difícil de superar.

—Y yo ya te dije que puedo ser muy, muy competitiva— su mano sujetó la de él, como si se tratara de algo que habían hecho un millón de veces.

—Oh, espera— dijo soltándola y recriminándome por ello de inmediato. Ella lo miró sorprendida—. Solo será un segundo— le prometió mientras regresaba rápidamente a su camioneta, tomando la cesta y las flores—. Para ti— susurró mientras le entregaba el ramo y volvía a besarla, como si fuera algo inevitable.

—Son preciosas. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Por cierto ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Es una especie de secreto familiar. Mi padre nos traía a Prim y a mí aquí cuando éramos pequeñas. A mí, principalmente. Aprendí a nadar en este lago— confesó—. Después de que abrí el Distrito 4, tuve suficiente dinero como para poder comprarlo para mí.

—¿El lago?

—La propiedad. Estamos en propiedad privada.

—¿En serio? No vi los letreros.

—Pedí que abrieran el portón de acceso para ti— explicó ella mientras tiraba de la mano de Peeta, haciéndolos caminar cerca del borde. A unos cincuenta metros, había abierto un mantel a cuadros verdes y blancos sobre el que se encuentra una cesta llena a rebosar con comida y una hielera.

—Su mesa se encuentra por aquí, señor— susurró ella mientras se sentaba y tiraba de Peeta para que la imitara.

—Bueno, he de admitir que estoy impresionado.

—Te lo dije. Ahora me pregunto qué se te va a ocurrir para la próxima vez. Estás sin duda en una posición muy complicada.

Peeta le sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya veré como me las ingenio para salir airoso— dijo inclinándome para besarla. Ella le ofreció tranquilamente sus labios.

Terminaron tendidos sobre el mantel, sin probar bocado, besándose durante un largo rato. Cuando se separaron, Katniss tenía los labios rojos e hinchados. Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Creo que nunca había hecho esto.

—¿Enrollarte con alguien aquí?

—Enrollarme con alguien como si fuera una adolescente. En cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera cuando era una adolescente. Esto me hace entender un montón de cosas sobre el embarazo adolescente.

—La cantidad de veces que has dicho la palabra "adolescente" en el último minuto me parece perturbadora.

Ella sonrió, apenada.

—A lo que me refiero— empezó a explicar ella—. Es a lo fácil que puede ser dejarse llevar.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado?

—¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en arrancarte la ropa? — rió—. Sí, supongo que podrías.

—En ese caso, considérame halagado.

—Aún no estoy lista— agregó con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo sé. No me molesta. Quiero que estés segura.

—Pronto— le prometió—. Necesitaba preguntarte algo importante.

—Vale.

—Con todo esto del besuqueo se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

—¡Y sigues con los halagos!

—En fin… Quería preguntarte algo.

Peeta metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Dime.

—Prim se va a casar— empezó diciendo—. Van a hacer esta enorme fiesta en un lugar en el campo, en realidad es una de mis propiedades cerca del Distrito 11.

—Una de tus propiedades. Me pregunto si debería sentirme intimidado por ese tipo de cosas.

—Peeta…

—Perdona, te he interrumpido.

—No importa. El punto es que… se trata de una especie de fiesta de compromiso. Ya tuvieron una, pero la madre de Rory no pudo venir. Ahora quieren hacer esto para permitir que las familias se conozcan. Vendrá un montón de gente, familia principalmente y algunos… amigos de ellos— ¿era cosa suya o ella ha tartamudeado un poco con eso último? —. En fin… ¿irías conmigo?

—¿Ese era el fin de semana que estaba marcado en tu itinerario para nosotros?

Ella enrojece.

—Sí.

—Creo que tengo unas vacaciones acumuladas. Podría hacerlo, si quieres que vaya contigo.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo— dice ella, con una seguridad que calentó su estómago.

—Entonces estaré ahí. Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría saber antes.

—Dime.

—¿Qué haría yo ahí?

—Bueno, la propiedad es un viñedo y Prim es una experta en esas actividades de integración, así que posiblemente organice un montón de juegos bobos y…

—No me refiero a eso— explicó enderezándose un poco y viéndola a los ojos—. Me refiero a ¿en calidad de _qué_ iría?

—¿Calidad?

—¿Tu empleado? ¿Tu amigo? ¿Tu novio? ¿El hombre con el que estás saliendo?

—Oh… Bueno, pues mi madre y mi hermana creen que estamos saliendo.

—Estamos saliendo— la corrijo yo—. Tu madre y tu hermana _saben_ que estamos saliendo. La pregunta es ¿qué tan serio quieres que sea?

Katniss le regaló una tímida sonrisa:

—¿Serio? ¿Muy serio?

Le sonrió.

—Exactamente en eso estaba pensando— y se inclinó para besarla.

* * *

 **Me doy a desear, lo sé :( es que estoy con quinientas cosas del foro, porque tenemos un proyecto gigante y tengo testigos de lo mucho que me pone a trabajar. Pero por mi honor, prometo terminar este regalo para Giselle.**

 **¿Qué se les antoja para el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué les ha parecido este?**

 **Mil gracias a wenyaz, Prettylu, Lichicasco, Nai1987, MildredxDD, Anna Schler, L, Claudia, Sunjoshifer, Saori Bell, CynthiaMellark, X y, Sheenaggp11 y los Guest que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review en el último capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XIX.**

—Creo que acabo de hacer algo absolutamente estúpido.

—¿Katniss?

Peeta parpadeó mientras continuaba batiendo la mezcla para bizcochos.

Katniss había entrado en la cocina en medio de su turno, prácticamente infartando al noventa por ciento de los cocineros y le había soltado esa declaración.

—Muy, muy estúpido.

Peeta notaba las miradas de reojo y los comentarios mal disimulados de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Era la primera vez, desde que habían comenzado a salir de manera oficial, real, veintitrés días atrás — no era que él llevara la cuenta, ni nada—, en que ella se comportaba con esa naturalidad en el trabajo.

La mayor parte del tiempo, tenían un trato cordial pero lejano. A él le parecía bien, era muy de Katniss el comportarse de esa manera y lo cierto era que él prefería que ella llevara las cosas a su manera antes de que entrara en la histeria.

Pero ahí estaba ella, frente a su estación de trabajo, mascullando cosas sobre lo estúpida que había sido.

Arriesgándose a que ella terminara golpeándolo por haberla malinterpretado, Peeta metió la mezcla al refrigerador, razonablemente seguro de que sus bizcochos no lograrían ser tan fantásticos como siempre; se lavó rápidamente las manos y rodeó los hombros de Katniss con un brazo.

Ella parecía descolocada, pero se dejó llevar. Peeta la sacó por la puerta de la cocina y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, el volumen de los murmullos se elevó exponencialmente. El decidió ignorarlo, en parte porque no podía hacer nada para evitar que la gente hablara y también porque era evidente que Katniss, que lo único que hacía era repetir que era una idiota, lo necesitaba ahí.

—Katniss— dijo tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a levantar la mirada—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Hice algo muy, muy estúpido.

—Eso ha quedado claro. Sería fantástico si pudieras ser un poco más específica. Ya sabes, si necesitas que vaya a enterrar un cuerpo, puede que tenga que ir a casa por una pala.

—¿Qué?

—Era una broma.

—Ya sé que era una broma— dijo ella rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Algo muy…

—Estúpido, ya.

—Está en mi auto.

Peeta la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿El cadáver?

—No está muerto— se apresuró a decir—. Al menos estaba vivo la última vez que lo vi.

—¿Hay alguien en tu auto? —Peeta no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—Bueno… algo así.

—¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—¿A quién?

Peeta suspiró, ligeramente exasperado.

—El auto, Katniss. ¿Dónde está tu auto?

—En mi cochera.

—En la cochera de tu casa o …

—En la del restaurante.

—¿Tienes las llaves?

Peeta agradeció que ella se las entregara sin continuar con aquel diálogo sin sentido.

—Vuelvo en un minuto — murmuró, sin embargo, no se sorprendió por el hecho de que, en cuanto empezó a caminar, Katniss lo siguió.

—Yo no estaba pensando —le juró ella—. Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado y él estaba en mi auto y…

—Cálmate— le ordenó él mientras pulsaba el control de la alarma, haciendo que las luces del auto parpadearan.

El parqueo subterráneo del restaurante tenía espacio solo para doce autos y el restaurante era tan grande que tenía un total de dieciocho empleados, lo que significaba que los primeros cocineros en llegar eran los únicos que tenían una plaza asegurada. El lugar de Katniss siempre se encontraba reservado, estuviera ella ahí o no. Peeta vio el auto y se tranquilizó un poco al no ver manchas de sangre en la pintura ni la carrocería abollada.

—Está atrás— dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

El lugar se encontraba bien iluminado y la luz interior de auto estaba encendida. Katniss debía haber dejado la puerta mal cerrada cuando se bajó del auto.

Peeta se acercó, con cierta duda y espió a través de los cristales. Había una manta en la parte trasera del auto y, cuando se fijó con más atención, Peeta notó que lo que sea que tuviera abajo, se movía.

No era un bulto muy grande y a Peeta se le fue el alma a los pies al pensar en un niño atropellado.

En la guerra había tenido que lidiar con diferentes heridas, ya fueran propias o ajenas, así que la sangre no lo impresionaba. Aunque claro, de momento no veía la sangre. Trabajar bajo presión tampoco lo afectaba demasiado, pero el nerviosismo de Katniss — siempre tan valiente y empoderada— lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Decidió que lo mejor era evaluar por sí mismo la situación, así que abrió con cuidado una de las puertas traseras, haciendo que el bulto temblara, y sujetó el extremo de la manta con una mano. Tomó aire y tiró.

Ni siquiera sus años de entrenamiento en el ejército lo habían preparado para lo que vino a continuación. Todo lo que pudo ver fue un borrón de color café rojizo y entonces su cara se humedeció cuando el ocupante del asiento trasero le saltó encima.

Al menos, tuvo el instinto de extender los brazos y sujetarlo antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo.

…

—Un perro— dijo con incredulidad. Probablemente un niño atropellado lo habría sorprendido menos.

—Ajá.

—Compraste un perro.

—Lo adopté— explicó ella mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, envolver al cachorro, con un abundante pelo de color chocolate, en la manta—. En mi ruta hacia aquí está este refugio. Recogen perros de la calle y… —Katniss agitó la cabeza—. El punto es que el otro día, cuando me hablabas del Pomerania que estabas cuidando yo… En fin…

—Casi me produces un infarto Katniss.

—Lo siento.

—Pensé que habías atropellado a alguien.

—Lo siento— repitió ella y los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

—No me parece estúpido — agregó él al cabo de unos minutos.

—Es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. Es decir ¿qué se yo sobre cómo cuidar de un perro?

—Ya aprenderás.

—¿Acaso estoy mal de la cabeza? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo paso en casa? Vivo en un edificio que nos cobra un ojo de la cara por regar el césped ¿siquiera sé si se permiten perros? ¿Cuándo voy a tener tiempo de pasearlo? ¿Cuándo le voy a preparar su comida?

—No estás mal de la cabeza. No mucho. Sí los permiten, vi un poodle en tu lobby la última vez que estuve ahí. Te organizarás. La venden en los supermercados.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba tratando de responder al millón de preguntas que acabas de formular — le dijo con una sonrisa—. Me parece una buena idea. Te ayudará a relajarte, te obligará a salir un poco más. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Perro.

—No llamarás Perro a tu perro.

—¿Por qué no? Es fácil de recordar. Es un perro ¿no?

—Ciertamente, pero mejor pensemos en un mejor nombre.

El perro en cuestión se había detenido en medio de sus forcejeos con Katniss y ahora dormía, hecho un ovillo, sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué te parece Cocoa?

—¿Solo porque es café? — ella rodó los ojos.

—En cualquier caso, es mejor que "Perro"— replicó él burlón.

—Cuando éramos niñas, tuvimos otro gato. Prim lo llamó Lord Wellington.

—Eso es maltrato animal, Katniss— Peeta se quedó mirando al perro. Parecía ser un cruce de Golden Retriever, Labrador y alguna otra cosa. Debía tener unos tres meses—. ¿Qué te parece Muffin?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de Katniss.

—Muffin— repitió ella y, como si se reconociera, el perro abrió los ojos e irguió las orejas—. Me gusta. Y creo que le gusta a él también —dudó un momento—. Y me hace pensar en ti.

Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Peeta.

—¿Te lo quedarás entonces?

—Tendrás que enseñarme cómo se pasea un perro. Y como se baña a un perro y…

—Te ayudaré— le prometió Peeta, sujetando sus manos.

—Vale— respondió Katniss con un suspiro—. Entonces me lo quedaré.

* * *

 **Hola! Lo que me encanta de esta historia es que los capítulos salen prácticamente solos cuando me decido a sentarme a escribirla, así que esta vez mi desaparición fue mucho más corta y aquí me tienen con actualización.**

 **Me sorprendió lo que pasó en este capítulo, pero creo que todo el asunto del Pomerania sembró ideas en la cabeza de Katniss y creo que tener un perro es un signo de estabilidad. Yo tengo seis y los amo.**

 **Mil gracias a Kirlatan, scarmellark, SophiaBS, Lichicasco, L, Claudia, Mildred, Wenyaz, Anna Scheler, Sunjoshifer, X, Yazzita, Nai1987, Ana88, La chica de pelo rojo y los dos guest por sus reviews.**

 **Les aviso que estaré sin actualizar un tiempo porque el miércoles salgo de viaje y como la idea es ir a turistear, no me llevaré la computadora.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Lo más probable es que en el próximo tengamos un primer acercamiento a la fiesta de compromiso de Prim y digo primer acercamiento porque probablemente me tarde algunos capítulos en ese evento, que servirán para justificar el nombre de la historia y desentrañar el asunto que trae a más de una de ustedes comiéndose el coco. Espero no tardarme demasiado en traerles la historia.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido Muffin? ¿Qué opinan de su nombre?**

 **Giselle, espero que mi fic te esté gustando. Se ha extendido mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría, pero bueno, aquí estamos y cada capítulo va con mucho cariño. Si algo no te ha gustado o no te convence, estoy a un PM de distancia.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XX.**

—Creo que se está muriendo.

—No se está muriendo— dijo Peeta rodando los ojos mientras se agachaba junto a Muffin y le acariciaba la barriga.

El perro en cuestión se había comido su cena casi sin respirar y ahora estaba acostado boca arriba frente al sofá en que estaban sentados Katniss y Peeta, con las patas en alto como si lo hubieran electrocutado y la lengua afuera. Su pecho, sin embargo, subía y bajaba a intervalos regulares con su respiración.

—Tal vez compré veneno para ratas en lugar de alimento para perros.

—Estoy razonablemente seguro de que habrías notado la diferencia.

—Tal vez mañana cuando me levante, el perro esté muerto. ¿Sabías que asesiné un cactus? ¡Un cactus! Ni siquiera tenía que regarlo todos los días y me las arreglé para matarlo. ¿Cómo demonios voy a recordar alimentar a este sujeto dos veces al día?

—Seguro que Muffin es más insistente para pedirte comida— replicó él mientras volvía a su asiento junto a Katniss en el sillón. Ella se inclinó para apoyar la mejilla sobre su hombro, haciéndolo sonreír tontamente.

—Tú le caes mejor que yo— se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido mientras el perro se levantaba a medias para arrastrarse hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre uno de los zapatos de Peeta.

—Tal vez sea porque no has hecho más que regañarlo desde que llegamos.

—Lo sacamos a caminar y decidió hacer pis en mi entrada ¡en mi entrada! Merecía que lo regañara.

—Es un cachorro— replicó Peeta—. Hará pis cuando se despierte, cuando beba agua y cuando coma.

—¿En qué estaba pensando? —replicó ella alarmada—. No puedo hacerme cargo de un perro.

—Katniss, te has hecho cargo de doce restaurantes. Por supuesto que puedes con un perro.

—No, no puedo. ¿Lo quieres?

—¿A tu perro?

—¡Míralo! ¡Te adora!

Peeta observó al cachorro. Apaciblemente dormido sobre su pie. Era un cachorro precioso, pero era el cachorro de Katniss…

—¿Y si lo compartimos?

—¿Compartirlo?

—Déjame pensar… — dijo él mientras levantaba un dedo— tú tienes un horario más flexible los fines de semana ¿no? Yo me quedo con él martes, miércoles y jueves; tú te encargas de él los viernes, sábados y domingos y el lunes el restaurante cierra, así que podemos ver quien se encarga de él o cuidarlo en una sola casa o llevarlo a pasear lejos o lo que sea.

Katniss se quedó callada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peeta alarmado por su palidez.

Ella dio un respingo y enrojeció.

—¿Vamos a tener un perro… juntos?

Demasiado tarde, Peeta se dio cuenta de lo pretencioso que había sonado.

—N-no… no quería que sonara como si estuviera acelerando las cosas… sé que esto es nuevo y que podría no funcionar— para ella, no para él, eso lo tenía clarísimo— y que…

Katniss se enderezó y le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Guarda silencio. No puedo pensar cuando estás parloteando como un loro.

Peeta fijó en ella sus ojos azules y Katniss respiró profundamente.

¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre? La Katniss de un par de meses atrás, esa que de vez en cuando tenía que abrazarse a sí misma para mantenerse entera, ni loca habría considerado un compromiso como ese con nadie. Excepto, tal vez, con Prim. ¿Por qué entonces la perspectiva de compartir a Muffin con Peeta le producía ese delicioso cosquilleo en el estómago?

Ya había quedado en claro que su relación no era particularmente casual y ella le había dicho que iban en serio con todo. Finnick incluso había bromeado, diciendo lo resplandeciente que estaba. Y ella sabía que eso se debía, única y exclusivamente, a Peeta. Compartir al perro significaba que se verían al menos una vez a la semana para dar o recibir a la bola de pelos.

Por supuesto que ahora se estaban viendo mucho más que eso y siempre podía utilizar a Muffin como excusa para no parecer ansiosa cuando quería ver a Peeta, cosa que, aún ahora, le traía algunos reparos… De paso se libraba de él la mitad de la semana y… Vale, eso era mentira. Independientemente de lo beneficioso que pudiera resultarle el arreglo, lo que realmente resultaba tentador era la idea de dar otro paso más con Peeta.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto ella así?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué importaba? La perspectiva le llenaba el pecho de burbujitas, como si algún líquido efervescente le hubiera el corazón.

—Katniss… —murmuró Peeta contra su mano y sintió un cosquilleo en su piel, ahí donde sus labios la rozaban.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, quiero que compartamos a Muffin. Es decir… si aún quieres… Es decir… Yo… —era jodidamente genial. Podía masacrar a cualquiera en una reunión de negocios, sin problema, pero con él…

Peeta la estudió a consciencia, pasando su mirada azul, como el cielo en la mañana, por su rostro.

—¿Estás segura? Es un compromiso que…

—Estoy segura— murmuró ella, inclinándose para besarlo.

A él no dejaba de maravillarlo cuando hacía eso. La mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos, él no podía evitar estar en contacto con ella. Una mano sobre su brazo, sus dedos jugueteando sobre su pelo, su cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas… Pero era usualmente Katniss quien empezaba los besos.

Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato. Una vez que empezaban, era difícil detenerse. Al menos antes de Muffin, que en media sesión de besuqueo despertó, levantó las orejas y empezó a intentar trepar por la pierna de Peeta, ladrando emocionado.

—Primera lección— dijo Peeta mientras besaba a Katniss suavemente y se inclinaba para recoger al cachorro— una vez que se despierta, debes sacarlo. Si es demasiado urgente y no te da tiempo de bajar, te sugiero que elijas una zona de la casa, pongas periódico y le enseñes a ir ahí. Propongo que sea el balcón.

Katniss levantó las manos y el rostro, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tú eres el experto. Y es tu perro también.

Peeta le sonrió.

—"También" ¿no es de locos, Katniss?

Ella lo observó sacar a Muffin al balcón, tomando el diario que se encontraba sobre la encimera en su camino. Él se agachó, y abrió las hojas de papel, lo que hizo que Muffin empezara a saltar como una cabra loca. Por supuesto, el perro ignoró olímpicamente el periódico y decidió hacer sus necesidades donde le dio la gana, ganándose un pobre regaño por parte de Peeta.

Mientras lo observaba, a través de la puerta de cristal, Katniss se dio cuenta de que ese hombre, extraordinario, se había encargado, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, de ir arrancando una a una las capas y capas de armadura con que había blindado su corazón.

Y eso la aterrorizaba. Sin embargo, cuando Peeta alzó la mirada y le sonrió, algo en su pecho se ensanchó y lo entendió.

Estaba enamorándose de Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 **Volví de mi viaje y traigo actualización. Espero que les guste. Sé que va lenta la cosa, pero no quería instalove sino que Katniss fuera concientizándose poco a poco de lo que sentía por Peeta. Tampoco quería saltar demasiado pronto a todo el asunto de la actividad de Prim, que será importante para su relación y que vendrá dentro de un par de capítulos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias a Giselle Jay, Eva, Tabata Weasley, Roja #myWife, Claudia, X, Arabullet, Wenyaz, EnyaMellarkOdair, scarmellark, L, PrettyLu, IAmPeterPan y mis adorados Guests.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!**

 **Saludos, E**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXI.**

—Tendré que cancelar nuestra cita de esta noche.

Katniss se esforzó por ocultar su decepción bajo una sonrisa mientras veía a Peeta entrar en su oficina.

—Hola a ti también— dijo mientras acomodaba una pila de papeles y se ponía de pie tras su escritorio.

—Luces preciosa— dijo él mientras se acercaba y la besaba.

—Gracias— dijo ella echándole una mirada a la falda plisada y a la sencilla camisa color marfil que traía puesta—. ¿Cancelar dijiste?

—¿Reprogramar suena mejor?

Katniss le dio una sonrisa que, esperaba, no reflejara su estado de ánimo. Llevaban juntos poco más de un mes y era la primera vez, que recordara, que Peeta cancelaba una cita.

En realidad, ella le debía a él el ser comprensiva, había cancelado dos citas la semana anterior cuando Johanna había conseguido, con su actitud, que la mitad de su personal de cocina entrara en huelga y aun así, él había sido tan encantador como siempre, pero no dejaba de resultarle extraño que Peeta hiciera algo así.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Tengo una cita con otra chica.

A Katniss se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Oh… —empezó a decir, tratando de sacar de su cerebro las palabras correctas, intentando recordar si en algún momento habían dicho que serían exclusivos, pero en ese momento Peeta empezó a reír.

—Estoy bromeando, Katniss— "obviamente", pareció agregar sin palabras—. Mi sobrino tiene un recital en su escuela esta noche y mi hermano y su esposa quieren ir, pero la bebé se encuentra enferma y su niñera habitual tiene quince años, así que no se sienten muy cómodos con la idea de dejarla con ella. Me han llamado para que cuide de Poppy mientras no están.

Katniss, ligeramente abochornada por su reacción, enarcó las cejas. ¿Peeta había hablado alguna vez de sus sobrinos?

—¿Irás a cuidar entonces de… Poppy?

—Sí. Podríamos cenar tarde, pero sueles estar hambrienta cuando por fin me haces caso y nos vamos, así que prefiero que no tengas que esperarme.

—¿Y si te ayudo?

—¿Ayudarme?

—Con tu sobrina—completó ella—. Podríamos cenar en tu casa y…

—No la cuidaré en mi casa. Es más sencillo ir yo a casa de Tax.

—¿Tax?

—Mi hermano— dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Oh…

—Pero ahora que lo pienso, podemos comprar comida china o algo así. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme con Poppy… ¿Has cuidado niños alguna vez?

—A Prim— respondió Katniss—. Aunque no sé si cuenta porque fue hace mucho tiempo y en ese entonces yo también era una niña.

—Poppy es algo… difícil, más cuando se enferma. Pero si quieres hacerlo…

—Quiero hacerlo— replicó ella, más segura de lo que se sentía en realidad.

—Pues entonces llamaré a Tax y le diré que llevo a una asistente— dijo él besándola de nuevo.

—Vale… ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?

—Tienen que salir a las seis, así que ¿te parece si salimos de aquí a las cinco? Así tendremos tiempo de llegar y que nos expliquen dónde están las cosas. Te encantará Delly.

—¿Delly?

—Mi cuñada.

Katniss le sonrió.

—Vale… a las cinco entonces— le lanzó una mirada crítica a su ropa—. Sería mejor que me cambiara ¿no?

Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa boba.

—Te ves fantástica.

—Pero poco práctica.

—Pero poco práctica— coincidió él —. ¿Quieres que vaya por algo para que te cambies durante mi hora de almuerzo?

Ella lo besó.

—Ya me encargaré yo en un rato. Tengo que ir por unos contratos de todas maneras.

—Vale. Te lo compensaré ¿sí?

Ella le sonrío.

—Con pasar tiempo contigo estoy bien. ¿Qué haremos con Muffin?

—Oh… ¿Lo llevamos con nosotros?

—¿A casa de un bebé enfermo?

—Estoy seguro de que a Poppy le encantará. Le fascinan los animales.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres el experto.

…

Resultó que Peeta, con todo y su experiencia, estaba equivocado.

La niña, que no era una recién nacida como Katniss se había imaginado, sino que ya tenía casi dos años, había chillado durante al menos una hora cuando Muffin le ladró, después de que ella le tirara del rabo.

Tax se parecía mucho a Peeta, excepto que era aún más desenvuelto y también algo atrevido, bromeando con Katniss a los cinco minutos de conocerla. Delly era del tipo de persona que Katniss odiaba, pero solo porque saltaba a la vista, en cuanto la conocías, que era de esas que eran agradables con todo el mundo.

No permitió que ellos ordenaran comida china, como planeaban, sino que, en cuanto recibió la llamada de su cuñado anunciando que iría ahí con su novia, se había puesto a cocinar en cantidades enormes y luego se había mostrado avergonzada al enterarse de que Katniss tenía una cadena de restaurantes.

Al final, habían logrado cenar cuando pasaban de las nueve, una vez que los medicamentos para el resfriado hicieron efecto y Poppy, con sus rizos rubios disparados en todas las direcciones posibles, había sucumbido al sueño.

Tener un bebé, decidió Katniss mientras veía a Muffin acurrucarse a sus pies, era muchísimo más trabajoso que tener un perro.

—¿Cansada? —Peeta le tendió una botella de cerveza que ella aceptó agradecida.

Ella compuso una sonrisa agotada.

—Muerta, en realidad. ¿De dónde sacas tú tanta energía?

—He cuidado a los hijos de mis hermanos desde que tengo memoria— dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Poppy es dura, pero es pan comido cuando lo comparas con Ray.

—¿Ray?

—Su hermano.

—¿El niño adorable de hace un rato?

—Estaba exhibiéndose contigo. Por lo general no es tan adorable.

—Te adoran— replicó ella subiendo sus piernas sobre las de él. Había aprendido a calcular el punto en que no le causaba presión adicional sobre la prótesis y ahora era más un acto reflejo que ninguna otra cosa.

—Tengo ángel con los niños— dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Creo que nunca me ha gustado ningún niño— señaló ella—. A excepción de Prim.

—Estoy seguro de que será diferente cuando sean tus hijos.

—Si es que los tengo algún día— resopló ella.

Peeta levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿No quieres tener hijos?

Su tono de voz hizo que Katniss dejara de arrancar la etiqueta de su botella y lo mirara a la cara:

—¿Con todo lo que trabajo? —replicó ella.

—Eres tu propio jefe. Seguro que puedes arreglártelas.

—Pero no sé si quisiera dejar de trabajar.

—No veo porque deberías dejar de trabajar completamente. Con que recortes un poco… Además, no tendrías que hacer tú todo el trabajo. Tendrán un padre ¿no?

—Claro, porque por lo general es el padre el que se desvela cuando se enferman o el que tiene que levantarse cada dos horas para darle de comer— replicó ella con sarcasmo.

Los dos parecían sorprendidos por el curso que había tomado la conversación. ¿Cómo habían acabado discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos? Ninguno había dicho que serían hijos en común… pero se sobreentendía ¿no?

Katniss abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Tax traía a su hijo recostado sobre el hombro y Delly se deshizo en agradecimientos por toda la ayuda.

Si alguno notó lo enrarecida que se encontraba la atmósfera en la habitación, no lo dijo.

Katniss y Peeta, por otra parte, sentían que algo, trascendental, había cambiado entre ellos.

Más tarde, mientras Peeta conducía su vieja camioneta hacia el centro, hacia el apartamento de Katniss, ninguno encontró nada con que rellenar el opresivo silencio que parecía haberse instalado entre los dos.

* * *

 **Final depresivo, lo sé. Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa y es bueno que ellos se vayan conociendo. Mejor temprano que tarde.**

 **Muchas gracias a toda la gente hermosa que me dejó review en el capítulo anterior. En el próximo, iniciamos con la dinámica hacia la celebración de Prim.**

 **Muchas gracias a Anna Scheller, 96Ale-G, X, Sunhoshifer, IAmPeterPan, andiwilltrytofixyou, carolblue, Lichicasco, Shenaggp11, Nai1987, Scarmellark, L y PrettyLu.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Si se pasan por la nota de autor, se los agradecería.**

* * *

 **.XXII.**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Katniss trató de no sentirse mal por la mirada dolida que le dedicó Peeta, desde la puerta. Su puerta.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? —dijo él, entrando en su apartamento de una zancada, sin esperar su invitación—. No contestas llamadas, correos, mensajes… Intenté sacar una "cita" con tu secretaria, porque al parecer ahora tengo que recurrir a ese tipo de cosas y dijo que estabas ocupada. ¡Ocupada!

—Soy una mujer muy ocupada. Tengo doce restaurantes. Estoy pensando en abrir uno más. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Peeta resopló.

—Dime ¿qué sucede?

Katniss sintió su rostro calentarse.

—¿Con qué?

A ella le sorprendió que sus ojos, siendo de un color tan frío, la quemaran de esa forma:

—Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Ahora dime ¿de qué estás huyendo?

Katniss resopló, ganándose un ladrido de Muffin, que jugueteaba con una bola de goma en el suelo.

—Yo no huyo.

Peeta extendió un brazo, sujetándola de la muñeca, no le hacía daño, pero de todas formas ella tragó saliva con fuerza, sorprendida por la determinación de él.

—Sí, lo haces. Y esto no funciona así, Katniss. Dijimos que lo intentaríamos de verdad. Tú lo dijiste y ahora resulta que a la primera que te asustas ¿desapareces?

Ella rodó los ojos, tiró de su brazo y se dio la vuelta para disimular el temblor que tenía en las manos.

—No seas dramático. No han pasado ni cinco días…

—Pero ¿estás oyendo lo que estás diciendo?

—Mira, justo ahora estoy ocupada así que…

—Katniss— dijo él, usando un tono increíblemente bajo que la sobresaltó más que un grito—. Si quieres que me vaya, me iré. Pero te juro que, en el momento en que salga por esa puerta, daré por terminado lo nuestro.

Ella dio un respingo, pero no se movió. Detrás de ella, sintió a Peeta moverse. Un paso, dos pasos… estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, aún abierta.

—Tengo miedo de que no funcione— soltó de repente.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estábamos cuidando a tu sobrina. No estoy segura de si quiero tener hijos y tú si lo estás. Me asusté.

Peeta se rio.

—No intento sonar despectivo, pero apenas llevamos unas semanas saliendo, Katniss. No es como si planeara embarazarte este fin de semana o algo así.

Ella enrojeció.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Y en el futuro, y es casi lamentable que sea una afirmación, te agradecería que la próxima vez que pierdas los nervios, al menos tengas la decencia de decirme de que se trata. He pasado días tratando de adivinarlo.

—Tienes que haberlo notado— lo contradijo ella—. Íbamos tan callados en el auto…

—Pensé que estabas cansada— dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros, aún sin tocarla.

Y Katniss quería que él la tocara.

—No lo estaba— señaló ella.

—Bueno saberlo. Katniss, no puedo leer tu mente. Y no me gusta tener que gastar mis energías intentándolo. Si las cosas no van bien, entonces necesito, necesitamos— corrigió— que lo digas.

—No estoy acostumbrada a eso— admitió ella.

Él la vio a los ojos, adelantándose para tomar sus muñecas, deslizando sus dedos con suavidad hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

—Yo no soy él.

—¿Qué?

—Te hicieron daño, Katniss. Ya lo sé, pero yo no soy él y no es justo q compita con un fantasma. No lo haré.

Katniss meneó la cabeza.

—No te pediría que lo hicieras. Lo prometo.

Él se inclinó y la besó, con fuerza. El tipo de beso que hacía que Katniss se preguntara por qué seguían esperando. Sus manos soltaron las de él, deslizándose por su cuerpo, sacando las faldas de su camisa de los pantalones arrugados después de un día de trabajo. Peeta soltó algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un jadeo mientras ella pasaba los dedos sobre los músculos de su vientre, recorriendo los costados y hundiéndose en su espalda.

Él se apartó y ella soltó un gemido de lo más vergonzoso.

—No.

Un puchero. Como una niña, esa fue su primera reacción. Un puchero.

—Pero…

Peeta la besó suavemente en la frente.

—Cuando estés lista.

Katniss quería decirle que estaba lista. Pero lo cierto es que, más que convicción, lo que sentía era una casi irrefrenable necesidad. De él… Lo necesitaba a él.

Pero entonces un par de ojos, muy diferentes a los de Peeta, destellaron tras sus párpados.

Se apartó.

"Peeta no es él", se repitió mentalmente.

—Aún no estoy lista para contarte— le dijo.

—Entonces aún no estás lista en lo absoluto— replicó él con una sonrisa mitad tristeza, mitad comprensión.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la mejilla sobre su pecho.

—¿Para qué me llamaste?

—¿Cuándo?

—La primera vez, supongo— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Déjame pensar— replicó mientras hundía la nariz en su cabello—. Era algo sobre la fiesta de Prim…

Katniss alzó el rostro y empezó a besarlo en el cuello.

—¿Si?

—Ajá— replicó él con voz ronca.

—Te escucho— dijo, inexplicablemente atrevida, mientras continuaba besándolo.

Él se apartó.

—No puedo pensar cuando haces eso.

Ella le sonrió.

—Ven— dijo, tomándolo de la mano, conduciéndolo hacia el sofá.

Peeta se sentó, inhalando profundamente, aliviado porque las cosas se habían solucionado.

—Ya lo recordé— le dijo.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Katniss mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño bar en un rincón.

—Lo que tú tomes estará bien.

—Habla— dijo Katniss mientras empezaba a echar cubitos de hielo en dos vasos cortos.

—¿Crees que tenga que comprar ropa para lo de Prim?

Los cubos tintinearon cuando Katniss sacudió el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo he estado pensando, y no estoy seguro de si tengo algo adecuado que ponerme.

—¿Adecuado? ¿Para ir al campo?

—Para ir al campo con tu familia. Como tu novio.

Katniss se volteó, justo a tiempo para verlo sonrojarse.

—No quiero avergonzarte— agregó ante la mirada interrogante que le dirigió ella.

Katniss dejó los vasos sobre el mueble del bar y regresó sobre sus pasos, sentándose junto a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Una sombra de barba rubia le oscurecía el mentón y las mejillas, punzando suavemente las palmas de Katniss. Peeta bajó el rostro.

—Mírame— ordenó ella.

Él no lo hizo y ella sintió como la piel bajo sus dedos se calentaba un poco más.

—Peeta— susurró ella—. Mírame.

El azul se encontró con el gris cuando él clavó los ojos en los suyos.

—No hay nada de ti que haga que yo me avergüence. Absolutamente nada— dijo colocando, intencionadamente, una mano sobre el muslo de su pierna amputada.

—Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me puse un traje de baño.

Katniss le sonrió.

—Entonces, si reiniciamos el contador, me sentiré honrada. Y si no lo hacemos, entonces podremos caminar juntos por la orilla. De cualquier manera, yo gano.

La sonrisa de Peeta, ligeramente avergonzada, la conmovió hasta el tuétano.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella deslizó sus dedos sobre sus sienes, resiguiendo el contorno de su rostro.

—Tanto como lo estoy de que quiero estar contigo.

—¿Eso es mucho?

Una sonrisa.

—Muchísimo.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí Elenear!**

 **Paso a dejar amor y una petición muy especial. #autobombo.**

 _ **Inicio comercial**_

 **Pues bueno, espero que algunos de ustedes haya leído a Coraline T. Es una de las moderadoras del Foro el Diente de León y una de mis mejores amigas en el fandom y escribe de verdad genial. En serio, si no la han leído, deberían hacerlo 3**

 **Ella y yo estamos escribiendo un fic juntas con dos personajes originales, ambos son ciudadanos del Capitolio. El fic trata sobre un proyecto escolar en donde los estudiantes de la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes (en donde estudian los capitolinos que quieren ser Vigilantes en los Juegos) deben asumir un proyecto de paternidad adolescente y compaginarlo con sus otras obligaciones.**

 **Es un proyecto interesante porque cada capítulo está escrito desde dos puntos de vista, utilizando estos personajes originales, uno manejado por Cora y el otro por mí. Y como sé que ustedes son maravillosas y me han dado tanto amor por aquí, quería saber si les gustaría pasarse por ahí y dejarnos a Cora y a mí su opinión.**

 **¡Las amaría mucho si así fuera!**

 **El fic lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, se llama "Aprendiendo a ser padres".**

 _ **Fin del comercial**_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Como siempre, estoy muy agradecida con quienes se dan una vuelta por mi fic y tienen la bondad de decirme que les parece y que esperan de la historia. El próximo capítulo arranca con Katniss y Peeta marchándose a la fiesta de Prim. Así que ya saben ¡espérenlo!**

 **Gracias a Giselle Jay, Sheenaggp11, Anna Scheler, MildredxDD, SophiaBS, X, Scarmellark, Wenyaz, L, lichicasco, Roja, Zellideth76 y 1.**

 **Me emociona mucho tener nuevos lectores!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXIII.**

Se sentía estúpidamente feliz por ir sentada en el asiento del copiloto en la vieja camioneta de Peeta mientras Muffin saltaba y ladraba alegremente en el asiento de atrás.

Katniss había comprado un trasportín— que le había costado un ojo de la cara— pero el perro, que había duplicado su peso desde el día en que lo había adoptado, se las había arreglado para abrirle un agujero en la parte de abajo —que a ella le parecía diminuto—, por el cual la amenaza peluda que tenía por perro conseguía reptar como un gusano y escaparse el tiempo suficiente para hacer algún destrozo en su casa.

Se había devorado un cuarto de libra de cocoa para postres y Katniss y Peeta habían tenido que correr al veterinario para darle tratamiento. Se había comido la memoria USB de Prim —y lo más asqueroso era que la habían recuperado y seguía funcionado—. Había reducido a confeti una carpeta con documentos importantes para Katniss y había convertido el llavero de las llaves de su auto en un juguete para morder.

Si no fuera porque amaba a aquella estúpida bola de pelos, Katniss estaba segura de que lo odiaría. Pero entonces la miraba con aquellos enormes ojos cafés y ella se derretía.

Además, ella se estaba esforzando por ser más tolerante. Especialmente porque, aunque él no estaba enterado, Katniss estaba en algo así como una competencia con Peeta— que de cualquier forma él ganaba casi todos los días— por ser mejor con el perro. El problema era que Katniss básicamente competía con una persona que le agradaba a todo el mundo sin necesidad de esforzarse siquiera. Mientras que ella era… bueno, ella seguía siendo Katniss. No era precisamente fácil de llevar. De hecho, era una persona bastante difícil a la que resultaba realmente complicado que, uno, le agradaran las personas y dos que ella le agradaran las personas.

Muffin se paró sobre sus patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras en el asiento de Katniss. Dispuesto a empezar a jugar.

—Al suelo— ordenó Peeta levantando la mano derecha de la caja de cambios y el perro, que había estado a punto de empezar una ronda de lametones en la oreja de Katniss, una extraña costumbre que había adquirido en los últimos días, inmediatamente se echó sobre sus patas y bajó las orejas—. Buen chico, Muffin— dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba una galleta para perros de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y se la entregaba al perro.

Peeta había estado dedicando una hora al día, se quedara Muffin en su casa o no, para empezar a entrenarlo.

El entrenamiento iba bien. El perro se sentaba cuando se lo ordenaban, había aprendido a controlar mejor sus esfínteres. Siempre y cuando Peeta estuviera involucrado en la ecuación. A Katniss le hacía caso más o menos el quince por ciento de las veces en que ella le daba una orden. Aunque lo cierto era que Katniss no podía culparlo. A ella le pasaba lo mismo con Peeta. Aún y cuando de una manera extraña, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella o que, al menos, ella le gustaba, siempre había una parte suya que se sentía insegura. Como si tuviera que esforzarse por gustarle.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos— dijo Peeta de pronto, mientras apagaba la vieja radio de su auto y estiraba distraídamente un brazo y le rozaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Era en momentos como ese en donde Katniss se sentía estafada por la vida, porque era injusto que para Peeta resultara tan increíblemente sencillo el poder ser cariñoso y especial y ella...

—¿Katniss? ¿Estás nerviosa?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No lo estaba, hasta ahora. Muchas gracias— se quejó.

Él se echó a reír, con ese sonido ronco y franco que tanto le gustaba a ella.

—Eh… soy yo el que va a conocer a todos los Everdeen en pleno. ¿No debería ser yo el nervioso?

—Como si alguna vez hubieras conseguido no agradarle a alguien— dijo ella rodando los ojos.

—Creo que estuvo esa vez que quinto grado cuando…

—Oh, cállate— le dijo ella dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

Peeta le lanzó un beso.

—En realidad estaba pensando en ese perro traidor.

Detrás de ellos, Muffin se sentó sobre el asiento y soltó un ladrido.

—Has herido sus sentimientos— se burló Peeta. El aludido sacó la lengua e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Katniss soltó un bufido.

—Te lo has echado en el bolsillo en un dos por tres. ¿Cómo es eso justo?

—Fácil, yo soy el policía bueno.

—¿Y por qué tengo yo que ser la mala?

—Porque naciste para el papel, cariño— Katniss frunció el ceño automáticamente, sintiendo un mariposeo en el estómago ante el apelativo cariñoso. Muffin ladró de nuevo.

—No es justo. Yo soy la que le compra ese estúpido alimento gourmet.

—Y yo el que le compra galletitas de premio.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la favorita?

—Eres mi favorita ¿eso cuenta?

A su pesar, Katniss se rio. El ambiente en la camioneta era tan alegre y distendido que, por unos minutos, había conseguido olvidarse de hacia dónde iban.

La fiesta de Prim y Rory.

Y estaba segura de que lo vería a él ahí también. Su hermana se lo había advertido. Rory había estado a punto de retirar la invitación, pero Katniss le había pedido que no lo hiciera. No era justo para la familia de Rory. Y ella tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar a sus demonios.

—Siento que cada vez te vas más lejos— murmuró Peeta, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Katniss parpadeó y dejó que una sonrisa sincera se instalara en sus labios.

—No me voy a ninguna parte— dijo estirando la mano, rozando su mentón con la punta de los dedos. Peeta no se había afeitado desde el día anterior y la sombra de la barba oscurecía la piel de su rostro. Le pinchaba los dedos. Peeta cambió la marcha y sujetó la mano de Katniss, la volteó y depositó un beso sobre su palma.

Era tan sencillo. Tan natural.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

—¿Meternos en la jaula de los locos? No gracias.

—Darnos una escapada. Los dos juntos— Muffin ladró—. Los tres juntos— se corrigió Peeta riendo.

—A la próxima nos iremos muy lejos. Solo nosotros— dijo Katniss, ganándose un ladrido—. Ya veremos, traidor. Trátame mejor y tal vez considere llevarte conmigo— el perro soltó un bostezo y empezó a agitar el rabo como si fuera una bandera.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada afectuosa. De esas que reservaba para Prim y, últimamente, para Peeta.

—Tienes las manos frías.

—Es el aire acondicionado.

—Mi auto no tiene aire acondicionado, embaucadora. Sabes que estaré contigo ¿cierto?

Katniss asintió.

—Y que no dejaré que te pase nada.

Katniss asintió de nuevo.

—Aunque sería más fácil si supiera de qué tengo que protegerte.

Ella había intentado contarle la historia al menos media docena de veces en los últimos días. El problema era que la mayor parte de las ocasiones había acabado gritándole a Peeta y luego llevando a cabo penosas disculpas. En una ocasión, se había echado a llorar. Él no había insistido con el tema después de eso.

Sin embargo, ahora, cuando solo unos cuantos kilómetros la separaban de lo inevitable…

Lo cierto era que tenía miedo. No quería que Peeta la viera de manera diferente. De alguna manera, ahora entendía mejor lo que él había sentido antes de que ella se enterara de lo de su pierna.

No quería que la viera con pena o con tristeza, como si ella fuera algún pobre animal abandonado.

Pero este era Peeta. Y con cada día que pasaba, Katniss estaba más y más segura de que todo lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida era estar a su lado.

Se había vuelto desconfiada.

Él la había vuelto así. Pero Peeta…. Peeta no era él. Y ella lo sabía.

Abrió la ventanilla, girando una palanca que la hizo soltar una sonrisa por lo realmente viejo que era ese auto y se llenó los pulmones de aire.

Podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Podía confiar en él.

Inhaló de nuevo y sintió el pulgar de Peeta recorrer suavemente el dorso de su mano. Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, fue lo que consiguió que ella reuniera el valor para empezar:

—Debería empezar por decirte que estuve comprometida una vez…

* * *

 **Al paso de la tortuga, pero avanzamos. Historia larga hecha corta: la uni, bla,bla,bla, el SYOT, bla, bla, bla y entró un nuevo y gigante cliente a la agencia en la que trabajo y eso me ha tenido algo (muy) ocupada.**

 **Si aún andan por acá ¡gracias!**

 **Mil gracias a Simun, Roja, Claudia, X, Nai1987, SunJoshifer, Zellideth76, Scarmellark, Tabata Weasley, Lichicasco, L, Pretty Lu, Anna Scheller, Katniss Mellark, Magyemuc, Ermac18, Luxi, Jacque-Kari y mis queridos guest que me alegran la vida con sus hermosos reviews.**

 **¿Se esperaban eso de Katniss? ¿Teorías sobre lo que viene en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXIV.**

Sabía que era difícil para ella. Por eso, aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo, mantuvo la vista al frente y su mano izquierda sobre el volante. Cuando Katniss soltó su mano derecha, él reprimió el deseo de tocar su rostro. En su lugar, dejó que su mano reposara sobre la caja de cambios.

A él le gustaría que lo viera a los ojos, pero Katniss desvía la mirada, observando la lejanía por su ventana.

—Tenía diecinueve años— empieza ella—. Y estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada.

No hay asomo de celos en el interior de Peeta. Tal vez porque sabe que, aunque hay dolor, no es nostalgia lo que oye en la voz de Katniss. Es tristeza, sí, pero no por un amor perdido que quiere recuperar.

—Nos conocimos cuando iba a la universidad. Él estaba estudiando Administración para dedicarse al negocio de su familia. Habíamos sido compañeros en un par de cursos antes de que me hablara por primera vez.

Ella sostiene sus manos juntas. Como si necesitara darse apoyo a sí misma.

—No tienes que contarme si…

—Sí, sí tengo. No es justo para ti no saberlo. Y él… él va a estar ahí.

Peeta lo suponía.

—Así que empezamos a salir— dice volviendo a sumirse en sus recuerdos—. Y todo fue… ¿perfecto supongo? Nos llevábamos bien. Ambos nos retábamos el uno al otro a dar lo mejor de cada uno, a ser mejores cada día.

Katniss guarda silencio por unos minutos que a Peeta le parecen muy largos.

—Nos comprometimos cuando teníamos veintidós. Y entonces por un motivo o por otro, empezamos a aplazar y aplazar el momento de la boda. La mayor parte del tiempo, él decía que había sido mi culpa. Tal vez era verdad. En ese entonces estaba inaugurando el Distrito Cinco. Pasaba ocupada dos terceras partes del día y, cuando llegaba a nuestra casa…— ella se detiene— tal vez debí decirte que, habíamos estado viviendo juntos. No fue mucho, ¿unos cuatro meses, tal vez?

Katniss parecía avergonzada.

—Se había convertido en una rutina. Estábamos acostumbrados el uno al otro. Había días en los que yo me levantaba a las tres o cuatro de la mañana para recibir una entrega y noches en las que me iba a la cama y él aún no regresaba.

Katniss cerró los ojos por unos segundos, como si la escena se repitiera tras sus párpados.

—Nos queríamos, o al menos yo siempre lo quise. Pero lo cierto era que las cosas no estaban bien. Y luego apareció ella. Me sentí como una tonta porque fui yo misma quien los presentó. Ella había aparecido un día en uno de mis restaurantes, quería ser anfitriona pero todas las plazas estaban ocupadas. En ese entonces, él acababa de abrir una nueva oficina de la firma de su padre. Necesitaba una recepcionista. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que… —Katniss guardó silencio—. Lo siento. Necesito un minuto.

Esta vez, Peeta siguió sus instintos. Encendió las luces de emergencia y aparcó en el arcén. Estiró la mano y tomó la suya.

—Puedo imaginar el resto.

—Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírmelo ¿sabes? Un día llegué a casa y sus cosas ya no estaban. No lo llamé y él tampoco me llamó a mí. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?

—Por favor dime que no los encontraste desnudos en tu habitación.

Katniss se rio un poco.

—No, no. Nada de eso. Lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo se lo vio venir menos yo. Cuando la contrató a ella, me puse contenta ¿sabes? Ella de cierta manera me recordaba a Prim, aunque no se parecían mucho, excepto en que ambas eran rubias y tenían los ojos azules.

—¿Por qué va a estar él ahí hoy?

—¿Por qué la vida es cruel? —preguntó ella con tristeza—. Digamos que el negocio familiar de Rory está involucrado. Rory nunca se lo ha perdonado, pero, no podía no invitarlo ¿sabes?

—Yo estaré ahí, contigo, todo el tiempo— le prometió él.

—Y eso es lo único que me hace sentir mejor. Bueno, eso y Prim— le sonrió.

—¿Katniss?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

Ella parpadeó.

—Lo hago.

—Y Katniss…

—¿Si?

—Gracias por darme una oportunidad a pesar de todo.

Esta vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo cierto es que me da… me daba un miedo atroz volver a enamorarme. No quiero volver a sentir lo que… Yo no…

A Peeta se le agitó el corazón dentro del pecho tras su casi declaración. Puede que él le llevara años de ventaja, pero Katniss, poco a poco, iba llegando al punto de la relación en que se encontraba él.

—Nunca te haría daño, al menos no intencionadamente. Sé que tu vida es complicada, sé que los horarios pueden ser una pesadilla a veces y sé que… sé que a veces será difícil. Pero quiero estar contigo. Te quiero. A ti.

Katniss dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

No estaba preparada para dar una declaración de amor, a pesar de que, cada día, estaba más convencida de que eso era justo lo que sentía. Aun así, el oír a Peeta pronunciar aquellas palabras había dado la puntada final que su corazón necesitaba.

Podía hacerlo, podía enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir y salir triunfante.

Se inclinó sobre la palanca de cambios y lo besó, largamente.

—El hecho de que aún no esté preparada no significa que no lo vaya a decir. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Peeta le sonrió.

—Cuento con ello.

Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, con cansancio.

—¿Seguimos?

Sin decir una palabra, Peeta puso en marcha su camioneta.

—Alguien se ha quedado frito ahí atrás— dijo al cabo de unos minutos, para romper el silencio que había invadido la cabina del auto.

Katniss miró hacia atrás y encontró sobre el asiento a un profundamente dormido Muffin, hecho un ovillo bajo el asiento de Peeta.

Demasiadas emociones para un solo día— aceptó ella.

Gira a la derecha en la esquina.

Un par de kilómetros después, iniciaron un camino de lastre y Peeta vio un letrero con el apellido de Katniss. EVERDEEN.

Soltó un silbido por lo bajo.

—Ya desde aquí se ve impresionante.

Ella le sonrió.

—En la bifurcación, tuerce a la izquierda.

—Sí, señora— ella lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

A Peeta le recordó el terreno de los campamentos a los que había ido cuando era joven. Había al menos una docena de cabañas de madera esparcidas por ahí y una construcción mucho más grande que manejaba un estilo muy similar al del Distrito 10, una especie de rancho.

—Es muy bonito.

—Gracias. El aparcamiento se encuentra en esa dirección y nuestra cabaña es la segunda. Es la mejor después de la principal. Le he cedido a Prim ese honor por ser la ruborizada novia.

—La segunda mejor probablemente sea absolutamente fantástica— dijo él mientras metía el auto en el aparcamiento techado—. ¿Katniss?

Él giró el rostro, solo para ver lo pálida que se encontraba ella.

No le sorprendió ver a Prim, con rostro preocupado, apoyada en un auto de color borgoña. Rory, a su lado, tenía el ceño fruncido. Había otras cuatro personas con ellos.

—¿Estás…?

Katniss se bajó en cuanto Peeta metió el auto en su espacio y abrió la puerta de atrás, metiéndose dentro para sacar a Muffin de su escondite. En sus brazos, el perro soltó un profundo bostezo. Katniss se aferró a su pelaje como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas.

Prim fue más rápida que Peeta. Cuando él bajó, ya estaba abrazando a Katniss. Sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar las palabras "lo siento".

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él.

—Peeta, hola— Prim lo abrazó dulcemente, con una sonrisa preocupada—. Me alegra muchísimo que hayas podido venir.

Él le sonrió y la felicitó. Luego, se giró hacia Rory que seguía teniendo una expresión a medio camino entre el enojo y la preocupación. Le estrechó la mano y lo felicitó también.

Peeta esperó a que Katniss le presentara a los demás, pero ella parecía más interesada en colocarle correctamente a Muffin su nuevo arnés de paseo.

Finalmente, fue Rory quien lo sacó de su incomodidad:

—Peeta, este es Gale, mi hermano y su esposa Madge— Peeta dirigió una fugaz mirada a Katniss, pero su expresión no cambió. Le estrechó la mano.

—Mucho gusto.

—Y estos— y el tono de voz acerado de Rory fue toda la confirmación que Peeta necesitó—, son Cato y su novia Glimmer.

—Prometida— le corrigió ella, estirando la mano con una sonrisa.

Hubo un momento incómodo. Peeta le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza en lugar de estrechar su mano. Cato tuvo el bueno tino de no intentar saludarlo.

—Peeta Mellark— dijo él mientras avanzaba y pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Katniss. Su piel se sentía fría—. Katniss y yo estamos saliendo.

Ella pareció despertar.

—En realidad es un poco más serio que eso— y a Peeta lo impresionó y lo asustó a la vez lo tranquila que sonaba. No le dedicó más de una mirada a Cato y Glimmer—. Madge, te ves preciosa ¿de cuánto estás?

La chica le sonrió, con sus mejillas sonrojándose:

—Ustedes las Everdeen son increíbles. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres y ya vienen diciendo que todo se ve en mi cara.

—Es que todo se ve en tu cara— rio ella apartándose de Peeta, haciendo que su brazo cayera, para un segundo después tomarlo de la mano. Sus dedos estaban helados, pero le dio un suave apretón, indicándole que las cosas iban bien.

—Nueve semanas. Estábamos esperando a terminar el primer trimestre antes de contarlo pero…

Katniss le pasó a Peeta la correa de Muffin, que probablemente sentía la tensión de su dueña y estaba echado en el suelo, y estiró su mano libre para ponerla sobre el estómago casi plano de la chica.

—Yo digo que será una nena.

—Lo mismo dice Gale— replicó la rubia con una sonrisa—. Yo quiero un varón— dijo con un puchero.

—Sea lo que sea será precioso.

Peeta sintió a Prim caminar detrás de él. Se puso de puntillas y le dijo, en una voz tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse por escucharla, lo agradecida que estaba por el hecho de que estuviera ahí, con su hermana.

Ninguno pareció darse cuenta cuando Cato y Glimmer se apartaron, silenciosamente y empezaron a caminar, alejándose de ellos.

* * *

 **¡BOOM! Plot twist! Estoy segura de que todos creían que sería Gale, pero en mi cabeza Cato seguía metiéndose y no veía a Madge como una rompehogares. Así que de ahí salió lo de Cato y Glimmer.**

 **Ya sé, ya sé… me estoy dando a desear, pero les tengo buenas noticias: ya tengo escrito el capítulo que le sigue a este, solo faltan las correcciones y el que le sigue está por la mitad. Además, en poco más de una semana estaré en vacaciones y la vida será más sabrosa XD.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?**

 **Muchas gracias a Anna Scheller, zellideth76, Ana88, Lichicasco, Sheenaggp11, MildredxDD, Jacque- kari, L, Claudia, carolblue, X, Nai1987, Igora Mellark, PrettyLu, Claudia Leija, EnyaMellarkOdair, Giselle Jay, Scarmellark y mis adorables guests por dejarme amor y por aguantar lo que me tardo en publicar.**

 **Si no fuera por sus reviews, sería menos feliz. XD**

 **De verdad, de verdad desearía ser menos tortuga, pero tengo tanto encima que a veces de verdad me cuesta. Aunque Peeta y Katniss son un encanto y se escriben fácilmente cuando me tomo el tiempo.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXV**

Katniss se vio a sí misma envuelta en una marea de abrazos y palmadas de afecto de sus familiares. Sus padres habían sido ambos hijos únicos, pero tenían muchísimos primos con hijos con edades cercanas a las de Katniss, con los que, si bien ella no había manejado una relación tan cercana como había sido la suya con Prim, eran los niños con los que había compartido su infancia.

Lo cierto era que Katniss no solía pasar demasiado tiempo con su familia extendida, así que su presencia ahí, la gran empresaria de la familia, había generado aires de sorpresa y, en muchos casos de euforia.

¿Realmente pensaban que no iba a estar con Prim en un día tan importante?

Katniss saludó, abrazó, besó y dedicó sonrisas a todo el mundo. Envalentonada por el agarre de Peeta alrededor de su brazo.

Con él ahí, se sentía fuerte. Como si el encuentro con Cato, que tanto había temido, no hubiese tenido lugar nunca.

Era extraño. Sentirse tan cómoda y tan tranquila a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder ahí. Pero lo cierto es que las cosas con Peeta nunca habían sido particularmente "normales".

Y eso era, en parte, lo que resultaba especialmente adictivo en Peeta. El hecho de que era diametralmente opuesto a Cato y, más aún, diametralmente opuesto a ella. Ahí donde ella era todo fuego, Peeta era el agua helada que templaba el acero. Volviéndolo más fuerte.

Lo presentó como su novio. Y la gente pareció encantada con él.

Peeta fue, como siempre, absolutamente encantador. Saludó a su madre con un largo abrazo y ella, que nunca había parecido particularmente feliz por el hecho de que Katniss hiciera vida en pareja, lo recibió como nunca había recibido a ninguno de sus novios. Con el afecto de una madre.

—Peeta—dijo ella envolviéndolo cariñosamente con los brazos—. Es un gusto tenerte por aquí.

Katniss no sabía si sentirse molesta o encantada.

No… lo cierto era que a pesar de que todo en su vida había sido una carrera para llevarle la contraria a su madre, ahora, no podía evitar darle la razón. Peeta era especial.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó él, curioso, cuando por fin consiguió liberarse de su madre.

Katniss se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

Pretendía solo unir sus labios por un segundo, pero, como le venía pasando con Peeta últimamente, su determinación quedó en la nada cuando él le rodeó el cuello con ternura, desarmándola.

Se separaron cuando unos silbidos y gritos la hicieron sentirse apenada.

—Todo está perfectamente— dijo con el rostro rojo, aceptando las bromas de familiares y viendo, en medio de aquel sinfín de rostros, los ojos verdes de Cato viéndola con sorpresa.

…

La familia de Katniss no era como Peeta se la esperaba.

Resultaba evidente que la mayoría era de clase media y que Katniss era una anomalía ahí. Al principio, no todos parecían muy seguros de cómo tratarla. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo descolocada que parecía en un principio, Katniss se las había arreglado para lucir absolutamente radiante ahí.

Sonreía, aceptaba bromas e, inclusive, en algún momento había hecho alguna a uno de sus primos, Tom, le parecía que se llamaba.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha? —hacía calor y tanto Peeta como Katniss tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. Sin embargo, Prim, quien había hecho la pregunta, se las arreglaba para parecer tan fresca como la flor que le daba nombre.

—¿Insinúas que huelo mal, patito?

Prim sonrió.

—En lo absoluto. Solo quería saber si querías disponer de una hora o algo así para ti. Para ustedes.

Katniss parpadeó.

No estaba segura de si había alguna insinuación en lo que había dicho Prim, pero Peeta sintió su propio cuerpo calentarse y despertar.

Luego, recordó que Katniss se encontraba en una posición sumamente frágil y que…

—Sí— dijo Katniss con firmeza.

—Lavinia se ha encargado de preparar todo para ti. Te he ignorado y te he dejado la cabaña de siempre. Rory y yo estamos acostumbrados a la otra.

—Prim— empezó a quejarse Katniss.

—Además, la tuya tiene la bañera con hidromasaje.

Katniss cerró la boca con tanta fuerza que Peeta escuchó cómo sus dientes se golpeaban.

—¡PRIM!

—¿Qué? —dijo ella con fingida inocencia—. Tú sabes que te encanta esa bañera. _Te relaja._

Peeta no sabía si reírse o no. Así que se mantuvo sabiamente en silencio, con la cara libre de expresión.

—Serviremos un café a las cuatro, te has perdido el almuerzo, hermana, son casi las dos. ¿Te parece suficiente tiempo?

Katniss le sacó la lengua a su hermana.

—A veces te odio, ¿sabes?

—No, no lo haces— dijo Prim sonriendo, tan encantadora como siempre—. Ve y relájate. Nos veremos más tarde. Y Katniss…

Peeta sintió como el agarre alrededor de su mano se afianzaba.

—¿Si?

—Estuviste fantástica.

…

Peeta no sabía realmente que esperar. Así que no estaba realmente sorprendido cuando una chica con el cabello de un encendido color rojo, Lavinia, supuso, les abrió una puerta de madera y les entregó una llave con un llavero, también de madera, con un número uno tallado en él.

La cabaña era espaciosa y estaba dominada por una cama matrimonial que tenía cobertores de color verde, el favorito de Katniss.

Tenía una decoración sencilla pero elegante y además de la puerta de ingreso, contaba con otras dos. El baño y un armario, supuso él.

Al pie de la cama se encontraban ambas maletas.

Katniss permaneció en silencio a su lado por unos segundos antes de abrir la boca, al parecer impaciente, por su falta de reacción.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

Peeta se divirtió extendiendo su silencio por unos cuantos segundos más.

—Es fantástico, Katniss— le dijo sinceramente.

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

—¿Te preocupaba que no me gustara? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—La mitad del tiempo no tengo ni idea de cómo vas a reaccionar a nada. Es confuso.

Peeta rio de buena gana.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, Everdeen.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Significa que es lo justo, tomando en cuenta que la mayor parte de tiempo soy yo el que va a ciegas contigo.

—Eso no es cierto— se quejó ella, relajada por la oportunidad de pelear un poco y poder liberar algo de la tensión que se había apoderado de sus hombros.

—Oh, claro que lo es.

—Dime ¿en qué soy impredecible?

Peeta quiso marcar el ejemplo más grande que tenía. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que ella había decidido soltarle, de buenas a primeras, que había estado comprometida con un tipo y que ahora tenía problemas de confianza por culpa de él. Pero no sabía qué tan sensible podía resultar ella al tema, así que se decantó por algo más sencillo.

—Bueno, para empezar, me dijiste que saliera contigo ¿no? No, espera, eso es bastante inexacto, me dijiste que me pagarías si fingía si salía contigo— dijo rodando los ojos.

—En todo caso, tu dijiste que no querías que te pagara. ¿Quién demonios rechaza el dinero así?

—¿Alguien que sabía que no había forma de que las cosas llegaran a ningún lado si empezaba cobrándote?

Katniss se sonrojó.

—Cuando lo dices así…

Peeta le sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, sujetando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida— dijo depositando un suave beso sobre su sien derecha.

Katniss sonrió.

—¿En serio?

—Creo que podría entrar entre los cinco mejores.

Katniss frunció el ceño, solo por un segundo, antes de que Peeta suavizara su gesto besando su entrecejo.

—Los otros cuatro también te incluyen a ti.

—¿Cómo lo consigues?

—¿El qué? —preguntó sin entender

—¿Cómo logras saber qué decir y cuándo hacerlo?

—En realidad no lo sé— dijo él, repentinamente cohibido—. Solo sé que yo te…

Ella le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—No lo digas— le dijo y él sintió su ánimo decaer. Ella lo besó en la mejilla—. Quiero decir que no lo digas aún. Es decir, ya lo sé. Pero la próxima vez que lo digas, quiero decirlo yo también.

—¿Y qué haré si pasa un largo, largo tiempo antes de que eso suceda?

Katniss le sonrió.

—No. No será así. Te lo prometo.

—Cinco minutos parecen demasiado tiempo ahora, Katniss.

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pasando los dedos de su mano con cuidado sobre los cortos mechones rubios que crecían en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Tal vez sea un poco más que eso… pero no mucho— le prometió.

Peeta sonrió.

—Eso suena maravilloso.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año 2017!**

 **Espero que no se hayan aburrido aún de esta historia. Si les soy franca, me había desconectado un poco de ella por estar en tanto intercambio de regalos, pero hoy me entró un review y me dije "E (porque al parecer me llamo a mí misma así), tienes que betear el capítulo que ya tienes escrito y subirlo".**

 **Aún tengo un intercambio en proceso, pero espero terminarlo mañana para ponerme con el capítulo que sigue de esta, que ya está empezado.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Merezco amor con todo y mis actualizaciones al paso de la tortuga?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente de león".**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVI**

—¿Tú primero o yo? —dijo Katniss mientras señalaba la puerta del baño—. Un hidromasaje quedaría bien, pero luego no podrás sacarme de ahí.

—Me conformo con una ducha.

Ella asintió y tuvo el impulso de invitarlo a compartir esa ducha, pero era demasiado pronto aún.

—Tú primero.

Katniss le dio un beso y luego registró rápidamente su maleta para elegir que ponerse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Peeta escuchó, casi de inmediato, como el agua empezaba a correr.

Su cuerpo se tensó y luego se relajó.

Estaban bien. Las cosas con Katniss no era lo que se podía decir sencillas, pero eso era parte del encanto de la relación con ella.

Se tendió, cuan largo era, en la cama.

Había acumulado mucha tensión sobre este viaje y ahora, viendo a Katniss razonablemente tranquila, empezaba a relajarse, a paso lento pero seguro.

Cerró los ojos y le pareció que solo había pasado un segundo cuando sintió un suave roce en la mejilla.

—¿De verdad me tardé tanto?

Aún adormilado, sonrió.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me dormí.

—Aún nos queda poco más de una hora. Puedes dormir si quieres.

Katniss estaba sentada en la cama, usando un vestido veraniego de color salmón e iba descalza.

—Te ves preciosa.

—Eres un adulador.

—En lo absoluto, solo soy un hombre que sabe reconocer la belleza.

Ella se sonrojó y luego se tendió, junto a él, en la cama.

Volteó la mano, de manera que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la de Peeta como para sentir el chisporroteo de la estática entre sus cuerpos, pero no tanto como para poder tocarlo.

—Aprendí a andar a caballo en este lugar. Cuando tenía nueve años. Papá nos trajo a Prim y a mí cuando éramos muy pequeñas. A Prim la hicieron subirse a uno de esos ponis diminutos en donde alguien toma las riendas y te va guiando. Pero eso era, obviamente, demasiado aburrido para mí— empezó a contar ella. Peeta se mantuvo en silencio. Katniss no solía soltar demasiada información sobre sí misma a menos de que él la presionara. Pero Peeta tenía la impresión de que lo que había pasado ese día con Cato había hecho que Katniss se replanteara algunas cosas.

—El caballo se llamaba Honeyboom, que a Prim le parecía un nombre precioso y a mí ridículo— Peeta giró la cabeza para verla poner los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

—¿Cómo fue?

—¿Esa primera vez?

Peeta asintió.

—Empecé bien. Los animales no suelen quererme mucho que digamos— dijo pensando en Muffin que, tan traidor como siempre, había preferido quedarse con Prim que venir con ella—. Pero Honeyboom era simpático. Supongo que ayudó el hecho de que yo lo sobornara con cubos de azúcar antes de intentar montarlo. Cuando papá me enseñó cómo poner el pie en el estribo y pasar la pierna por encima para llegar al otro lado… sí, supongo que estuvo bien. El problema llegó cuando decidí que Honeyboom no iba lo suficientemente rápido.

—Uh…

—Sí— coincidió ella.

—¿Cómo acabó?

—Conmigo sentada sobre una bonita pila de abono orgánico— dijo haciendo una mueca, logrando que Peeta se riera a carcajadas—. Supongo que ahora puedo verle el lado gracioso. En ese entonces, no me gustó nada. A Prim y a papá también les pareció muy divertido— dijo con otra mueca.

—Me habría gustado conocer a tu padre.

—Le habrías caído bien— murmuró ella, girándose sobre su costado, él la imitó, de manera que quedaron frente a frente—. A Rory lo conoció desde que era un niño, cuando él y Prim aún jugaban juntos en el arenero— dijo Katniss con una sonrisa—. Papá solía bromear diciendo que el señor Hawthorne había tenido hijos que iban de una edad conmigo y con Prim solo para conseguir meterse en la familia Everdeen.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso tú y Gale…?

Katniss sonrió.

—No. Creo que ambas familias se sintieron un poco decepcionadas ante el hecho de que ni Gale ni yo conseguimos nunca vernos como nada más que amigos. De todas formas, cuando íbamos en secundaria se encaprichó con Madge y en la universidad ella, al fin, accedió a salir con él. Hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees?

Peeta asintió, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo indiscreto?

Katniss empalideció, pero asintió de todas maneras.

—Si sabías que en el fondo no querías a Cato ¿por qué te quedaste con él?

—Porque parecía lo lógico en ese entonces.

—Claro, porque lógica y Katniss Everdeen siempre van en la misma oración.

—Eso me ha dolido, Peeta— se quejó ella, bromeando para restarle seriedad al asunto—. Pero en realidad, fue la relación más duradera que tuve alguna vez en mi vida y creo que una parte de mí se había empecinado en hacerlo funcionar. Como si las cosas pudieran llegar a arreglarse a pura fuerza de voluntad, cosa que evidentemente no llegó a suceder. Cato no es una mala persona, es simplemente obstinado y muy, muy orgulloso. Supongo que en eso nos parecemos— dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Qué nos parecemos?

Peeta asintió.

—Sí. Sí lo creo. Ambos detestamos perder, ambos somos obstinados y perseverantes y estamos muy conscientes de cuáles son nuestros puntos fuertes. Glimmer siempre me pareció ambiciosa y supongo que yo también lo soy, con la diferencia de que yo me enfoco en mis propios proyectos y ella, en los de Cato.

—Gale y Rory no parecían felices porque Cato y ella estuvieran aquí.

—Porque son protectores. Pero en un evento de este tipo, no sentaría nada bien que alguien como Cato fuera dejado por fuera. Además, estoy bien— dijo sonriéndole—. Y creo que la mayor parte de esa declaración te la debo a ti. Es solo porque estás aquí, conmigo, que no estoy acostada en esta cama en posición fetal. Posiblemente no habría aguantado todo sin ti.

—Claro que lo habrías hecho. Habrías pasado por encima de ellos usando tacones de aguja.

—Me das demasiado crédito— se quejó ella—. No me gusta parecer débil y creo que, cuando él se fue… cuando me dejó, no fue tanto que me rompiera el corazón como que pisoteara mi ego— se lamentó.

—Eso no está mal. Lo que te hizo no fue justo.

—No lo hizo de la manera correcta. Pero yo he pasado ya demasiado tiempo jugando a la mártir. No sé si me explico.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque todo este tiempo he estado convenciéndome a mí misma de que yo sí lo amaba, que a mí sí me dolió y ahora…

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora que tengo un sentimiento con el cual compararlo— dijo ella suavemente—, no estoy segura de si eso era amor o no.

* * *

 **Bueno, no se quejen. Han sido actualizaciones considerablemente seguidas una de otra. Y por ahí me dijeron que están esperando acción Everlark y puede que en uno o dos capítulos tengamos algo de eso, pero advierto de una vez que no me gusta escribir lemmon, así que a lo más a lo que pueden aspirar conmigo es a un lime.**

 **Gracias a chalupitabonita, zellideth76, pauligallegos, PrettyLu, Fluttershynana, Claudia, L (por partida doble y en este capítulo sabes que es lo que pasa con Muffin, yo también lo extrañé), X, Anna Scheller, Sheenaggp11 y mis adorados Guest.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVII**

Las cosas salieron bien durante el café.

La familia de Katniss era agradable, alocada y llena de energía o al menos eso le parecía a Peeta y eso tomando en cuenta que él provenía de una familia relativamente grande y bastante ruidosa.

El nada sutil interrogatorio comenzó en el momento en que Peeta tuvo una taza de café en la mano y Katniss, a su manera, le ordenó que se sentara para ir ella a buscar un plato con bocadillos.

La temperatura en el rancho era agradable y Peeta podía ver, a lo lejos, a un par de caballos pastando en las últimas horas de la tarde.

—Entonces, Peeta— la sonrisa de Gale era tan afilada como un cuchillo y Peeta recordó, vagamente, que Katniss había dicho que Gale le gustaba cazar—. ¿Cómo se conocieron Katniss y tú?

Al menos esa era fácil.

—Trabajo para ella. Soy el jefe panadero en el Distrito Doce.

Gale parecía a punto de replicar algo cuando su esposa lo interrumpió:

—Oooooh! ¿Entonces te encargas tú de los postres también?

Peeta le sonrió.

—En su mayoría— dijo con sencillez.

—La semana pasada Gale y yo fuimos. Probé una tarta de nuez que… Oh, deja de hacer esa cara— dijo dándole un golpecito juguetón a su esposo—, si hasta tuvimos que pedir una segunda porque pasaste de no querer ninguna a comerte casi toda la mía. Hazte un favor y no le hagas caso a Gale cuando intente meterse contigo, Peeta. ¿De acuerdo? Protege a Katniss y Prim como si fueran sus hermanas— ella rodó los ojos—. No te imaginas la escena que hizo cuando se enteró que Rory salía con Prim.

Gale se enfurruñó un poco, aunque no replicó, pues, a fin de cuentas, su esposa no mentía.

Peeta decidió que Madge le gustaba.

—¿En dónde aprendiste a cocinar? —continuó ella.

—Mi padre tiene una panadería, de hecho, fue mi abuelo quien inició con el negocio familiar— se levantó para buscar otra silla, pues Madge había tomado la que él había reservado para Katniss—. Mi padre aprendió el oficio —continuó hablando mientras se acercaba— desde que era pequeño y me lo enseñó a mis hermanos y a mí. En mi caso, yo decidí hacerlo un poquito mas profesional— otra sonrisa. Con esa forma de sonreír a Madge no le extrañaba lo rápido que Katniss había caído por él, a pesar de lo cuidadosamente que había erigido los muros a su alrededor.

—Y obviamente están hablando de mí— Katniss puso mala cara cuando se acercó.

—Te equivocas, señorita egocéntrica— se burló Gale, con la cercanía y la complicidad de quienes se han criado juntos—. Hablábamos de tu novio.

A Peeta le agradó ver que el rostro de Katniss no adquiría la expresión de haber chupado un limón. De hecho, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se sentó en la silla que Peeta había acercado para ella y, en toda una declaración de intenciones, buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Katniss, de haber sabido que estabas saliendo con el mago que preparaba los postres en tu nuevo restaurante, entonces habría insistido más en que le encargaras el café de hoy.

—¿Más? —Peeta parecía confuso.

Katniss rodó los ojos:

—No le hagas caso a Madge. Prim le dijo que no desde que se le ocurrió proponerlo, por razones obvias.

—¿Obvias?

—Estás aquí como invitado, no como parte del servicio.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho— el tono de voz de Peeta era ligeramente acerado—. No habría tenido ningún problema en ayudar.

—Y así no estaríamos comiendo esto— se quejó Gale dramáticamente para restarle hierro al asunto.

Katniss parpadeó, sin saber si Peeta se encontraba molesto o no por el hecho de que ella no le hubiese planteado la posibilidad de encargarse de ese tiempo de comida. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si todo se encontraba bien cuando una bola de energía de color café le saltó en regazo, regando el contenido de su plato en el suelo.

—¡Muffin!

El cachorro saltó ágilmente fuera de su regazo, metió el rabo entre sus patas y bajó las orejas.

Katniss notó que ya no traía puesto el arnés ni la correa.

Buscó a la culpable con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento. Ha sido mi culpa.

Prim apareció, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello rubio, que en algún momento estuvo bien peinado, disparado en todas las direcciones posibles.

—Prim pensó que el "pobre bebé" se veía "harto de estar amarrado" y decidió que era buena idea darle algo de libertad— dijo Rory, que no ofrecía mucho mejor aspecto que su prometida. Su pelo oscuro se le había pegado por mechones a la frente, a causa del sudor y tenía las mejillas oscurecidas por el rubor—. Lo hemos perseguido por casi dos kilómetros— dijo mirando acusadoramente al perro, que en ese momento dejaba, extasiado, que Peeta le acariciara la barriga para calmarlo.

—¿Tienes el arnés?

Rory se lo pasó con una disculpa y, aun cuando el perro trató de resistirse, Peeta se lo colocó con la experiencia de quien ha presenciado la misma rabieta muchas veces.

—Te dije que tenías que mantenerlo atado, Prim— le dijo Katniss—. Todo-el-tiempo.

—Pensé que exagerabas— dijo su hermana rodando los ojos. ¿No fuiste tú la que intentó ponerle un collar y una correa al pobre Buttercup?

—Sólo porque tu llorabas cada vez que se iba y volvía dos días después.

—Prim ¿quién se encargará de hacer el desayuno mañana? —interrumpió Peeta.

—Oh… Pues… mamá ha dicho que ella podía y yo pensaba levantarme temprano a ayudarle— respondió ella algo confundida, mirando a Katniss antes de devolver su atención a Peeta.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—Pero eres un invitado y…

Peeta se adelantó y tomó sus manos, con el nylon de la correa de Muffin entre ellas.

—Por favor.

Esta vez, Prim se olvidó de buscar la reacción de su hermana. Era muy difícil decirle que no a Peeta.

—Pues… claro.

Un chillido emocionado y un saltito de una muy embarazada Madge hizo eco de la aceptación. Muffin empezó a ladrar y a correr en círculos, enredando sus patas en la correa.

—Gracias— respondió Peeta, acuclillándose para liberar al perro del enredo que había causado—. ¿A qué hora se sirve el desayuno y cuantas personas serán?

Katniss se apartó un poco mientras Prim compartía los detalles con Peeta.

—Tiene carácter, aunque no lo parece de primera entrada —susurraron cerca de su oído.

Katniss le hizo una mueca a Gale.

—Es la primera persona a la que veo contradecirte de esa manera.

—Te gusta— adivinó Katniss.

—No tanto como a ti, pero sí. Es seguro de sí mismo, pero no es un imbécil como Cato y, claramente, sabe elegir sus batallas. Debiste haberle preguntado antes de decidir por él.

—Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No estaba bien pedirle que viniera aquí a trabajar.

—No creo que lo considere trabajo. Se ha integrado bien a la familia. Debiste ver a tu madre y a tu hermana hablando de él.

—Es parte de su magia. Peeta le gusta a todo el mundo.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—Sí. No… No lo sé— admitió ella.

Gale rio.

—¿Sabes? Solo porque la mayor parte del tiempo te gusta llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo, no significa que no es algo bueno que, para variar, eligieras a alguien agradable. En una escala del uno al diez ¿qué tanto te gusta?

Katniss le hizo mala cara.

—Tanto así ¿eh? Cuidado, Everdeen. Puede que dentro de un par de años estemos aquí por ti y no por Prim.

El rostro de Katniss se encendió y estaba a punto de responder algo que la sacara de esa casilla de chica tonta y enamorada en la que todo el mundo parecía haberla metido, cuando Peeta de acercó con un plato lleno de bocadillos. La besó en la mejilla y dejó el plato en sus manos.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Katniss se olvidó de todo lo demás.

No entendía cómo era que Peeta lo hacía. Como podía pasar de estar enfadado con ella a perdonarla en un parpadeo. Era confuso. Y Katniss no le gustaba sentirse confundida pero, al mismo tiempo, cada que pensaba en lo sencillas que eran las cosas con Peeta, un millón de … ugh… mariposas, parecía revolotear en su interior.

—Un año— se corrigió Gale con una sonrisa antes de apartarse.

…

A la hora de la cena, todo se encontraba en relativa calma.

Prim no era muy dada a las formalidades, así que dejó que cada quien se sentara donde quisiera. Como estaban entre los primeros en acercarse a la mesa, Katniss arrastró a Peeta a un extremo de la mesa, calculando que ahí estarían más tranquilos. El problema fue que su hermana y su mejor amigo no le dieron tregua y se sentaron cerca también, arrastrando con ellos a sus parejas también.

A Katniss le sorprendía y a la vez la asustaba la facilidad con la que Peeta se había adaptado a su familia.

No se molestó cuando uno de sus estúpidos primos intentó tomarle el pelo por haber elegido una profesión "de chica" e incluso le explicó, con mucho aplomo, que de hecho, a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho Katniss por cambiar eso en sus restaurantes, no eran muchas las mujeres que profesionalizaban su talento en la cocina.

—Katniss es, sin duda, especial— dijo él con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Especial". A ella aún la aterrorizaba el hecho de que un millón de mariposas parecieran emerger de sus capullos en el interior de su estómago cuando él decía cosas como esa sobre ella.

—Aunque, siendo justos, Katniss siempre se ha portado más como un chico en todo lo que se refiere a su trabajo ¿no? —Katniss había aprendido a temer el sonido de esa voz.

Fue como si hubieran dejado caer un jarrón de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

Hasta ahora, había conseguido evitarlo sistemáticamente y él se había mantenido alejado. Muy sabio de su parte.

—Si por "como un chico" te refieres a que deja los sentimentalismos de lado y exige un trabajo bien hecho, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cato— Peeta no perdió el aplomo en ningún momento—. Katniss ha construido un imperio, ella sola, siendo increíblemente joven porque ha sabido mantenerse profesional. Sabe cómo tratar a su personal.

—¿Y eso incluye revolcarse contigo?

Peeta sonrió. Resultaba evidente que Cato intentaba que tanto él como Katniss perdieran el control. Él no se lo iba a permitir. Estiró la mano bajo la mesa, encontrando la de Katniss, crispada y tan helada como si acabara de meter la mano en la hielera. Le dio un apretón.

—En el momento en que nuestra relación sentimental se convierta en un problema para nuestro contrato laboral, puedes tener por seguro que saldrá de mí el renunciar. Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras, el hecho de que estemos juntos— dijo alzando intencionadamente sus manos entrelazadas y besando el dorso de su mano—, no ha significado ningún cambio en mi trabajo hasta ahora.

—Así que mejor métete en tus propios asuntos, Cato— le dijo Prim con una sonrisa que lucía aterradora en su dulce rostro—. Estoy seguro de que Lavinia puede hacer los arreglos para que tú y como se llame, cenen en su habitación.

Nadie se metía con la novia y un rápido barrido por la mesa le aclaró a Cato que, por ahora, no encontraría mucho apoyo. Con el aplomo que había aprendido a fingir en su vida profesional, se levantó de su silla, cerrando los botones de su chaqueta y tomó la mano de Glimmer.

—Nos vemos mañana, cocinero— masculló antes de levantarse, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan en toda la mesa.

—Espero que Peeta no escupa en sus panqueques— dijo Madge en un susurro lo suficientemente audible como para que todos en la mesa lo escucharan y empezaran a reírse.

Katniss, por otro lado, no lo hizo.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo y siento que poco a poco vamos mucho más cerca del final, que posiblemente sea el día de la boda de Prim.**

 **El capítulo que sigue ya está casi terminado y pronto se va a marcar un antes y un después en la relación de Peeta y Katniss.**

 **Muchas gracias a Giselle Jay, veradark, L, Anna Scheler, PrettyLu, Zellideth76, Sheenaggp11, Jacque-kari y diente de len por sus reviews y por seguir la historia.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

La madre de Katniss estaba en la cocina en el momento en que se llevó a cabo el intercambio, así que no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado para que, cuando llegó a la mesa, a sentarse en el lugar que Prim había reservado junto a ella, el ambiente estuviese tan caldeado.

Katniss estaba pálida como una hoja y Prim, que siempre había tenido un carácter mucho más suave y llevadero que el de su hermana mayor, parecía tener deseos de golpear algo… o a alguien. Sin embargo, cuando preguntó qué había pasado, nadie parecía dispuesto a responderle. Aun así, al notar la ausencia de Cato y Glimmer en la mesa, supo sumar dos más dos.

—Oye, Katniss— Peeta habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz se escuchara en toda la mesa—. Yo aún estoy algo lleno del café. ¿Te molestaría perderte la entrada y acompañarme a caminar con Muffin? Me parece que el bailecito que está haciendo no presagia nada bueno.

Una Katniss en plena forma, posiblemente se habría negado. Pero esta versión de ella, nerviosa y herida, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Prim, te molesta? —preguntó él como si recordara de pronto sus modales.

Prim hizo gala de su educación, sonriendo con naturalidad estudiada:

—Esa pobre criatura posiblemente necesita liberar su vejiga. Es mejor que lo lleven a un lugar en donde después no se sienta avergonzado.

La familia rio. La mayoría de ellos sin enterarse mucho de lo que pasaba.

—Gracias. Prometo traer a Katniss para el plato principal— dijo Peeta con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Prim le sonrió.

…

Katniss caminó como sonámbula, siendo guiada por Peeta y por los alegres ladridos que soltaba Muffin mientras saltaba entre el pasto.

Peeta no la hizo caminar demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que la mesa al aire libre en donde estaban compartiendo la cena, quedara fuera de su vista y, por ende, para que tampoco los pudieran ver a ellos.

Katniss recuperó un poco la cordura cuando notó que se detenían y, pensó que tenía que darle las gracias a Peeta por haber podido responderle con tanta elegancia a Cato cuando ella se había quedado, evidentemente para todos, muda de la impresión.

—Gracias por… — empezó ella, pero no llegó a completar la oración, porque entonces Peeta estaba en todas partes. Su espalda quedó presionada contra una pared de madera que, ella no sabía precisar en ese momento, bien podía ser de una de las cabañas o, tal vez, de un establo.

Katniss sintió los labios de Peeta deslizarse por su garganta, cálidos, deshaciendo los cubos de hielo que sentía en las venas.

Empezó, como siempre lo hacía, a perder la cordura.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho y descendieron por su estómago al tiempo que los dedos de él se anclaban en su cintura, con una presión que pudo resultar casi dolorosa de no ser por el hecho de que todos sus sentidos estaban nublados por la manera en que él la estaba besando.

Ella jadeó, en busca de aire y él deslizó la punta de su lengua por su clavícula, haciéndola perder un poco más su cordura.

Su mano se estrelló contra la pared de madera y Katniss sintió su aspereza. Un establo entonces. Una parte de su mente empezó a fantasear con imágenes de ella tendida sobre heno fresco mientras empezaba a abrir, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa de Peeta.

Él se detuvo, apoyando su frente en la de Katniss.

—No— le dijo, suavemente, pero con firmeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nuestra primera vez juntos, Katniss, no va a ser en un establo. Y mucho menos, como respuesta a Cato.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza con frustración. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en Cato, o en lo molesta que se había sentido unos minutos atrás, en ese momento. Ahora lo hacía.

Peeta definitivamente iba a matarla un día de estos, si es que ella no llegaba a matarlo a él primero.

Sin embargo, Katniss sentía que había perdido mucho ese día. Cuando había tenido la oportunidad de responderle a Cato y sacar todo aquello que aún resentía, se había quedado muda. De no haber sido por Peeta, él habría ganado.

Aún sentía aque orgullo burbujeante en el pecho de cuando Peeta, sin necesidad de intercambiar ni una sola mirada con ella, había salido a protegerla. Se sentía segura.

Nunca, desde que había perdido a su padre, se había sentido así de segura.

Sujetó, con ambas manos, la tela de su camisa.

—Esto, nosotros, no tiene nada que ver con Cato— dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas y presionaba, con fuerza, sus labios contra los de él.

—Estás molesta, Katniss. Estás vulnerable— dijo él separándose el espacio justo para poder hablar.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiero. Con lo que siento.

A la luz de las antorchas que Prim había colocado a lo largo del camino que llevaba a las cabañas, Katniss vio los ojos azules de Peeta refulgir.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, entonces?

Katniss se acobardó y Peeta empezó a alejarse, sujetando firmemente la correa de Muffin, que se había cansado de dar saltitos y ahora estaba agazapado en el suelo, aparentemente intentando cazar a un grillo. Rezongó un poco cuando Peeta tiró de la correa, haciéndolo empezar a caminar.

Katniss se quedó apoyada en la pared, con las rodillas inestables, viéndolo alejarse. Y se sintió furiosa. Ni siquiera había intentado forzarla a que hiciera una confesión o algo por el estilo. No soportaba que fuera tan correcto.

Peeta sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de ella.

—Alto ahí.

Peeta la ignoró y continuó avanzando.

—¡Hey!

Katniss empezó a correr. Era, evidentemente, mucho más rápida que él y más ágil también. Sin embargo, para cuando lo alcanzó, Peeta ya se encontraba casi en la puerta de su cabaña.

—Detente ahí ahora mismo, Peeta Mellark— había sonado un poco más autoritaria de lo que había sido su intención, pero Peeta realmente dejaba revolucionado algo más que sus hormonas.

Él no se detuvo, así que cuando llegó hasta la puerta, Katniss lo empujó contra esta, con mucha menos suavidad que la que él había empleado unos minutos atrás para besarla contra la pared del establo.

En lugar de besarlo, se paró de puntillas, de manera que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Peeta era alto, no tanto como Gale o Cato, pero aun así le sacaba a ella una altura considerable. Sin embargo, Katniss tenía una fuerte presencia y la usó a consciencia para intentar imponerse, igualándose con él.

—No deseo acostarme contigo porque esté enfadada con Cato— dijo muy lentamente, haciendo que él tragara saliva—. Deseo acostarme contigo porque te quiero.

Katniss cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar un poco demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, no se permitió a sí misma esconderse tras excusas o mentiras.

—Te amo— continuó—. A veces quisiera no hacerlo. No me gusta ir con la corriente y es muy sencillo quererte. Mira a mi familia. Creo que, si no me quedo contigo, Madge le dirá adiós a Gale y se casará contigo, aunque ella puede culpar al embarazo de eso. Si no lo hace ella, lo hará mi madre. Pero el punto es que, para bien o para mal, te quiero. Y no se suponía que fuera así, ni que sucediera tan pronto.

El rostro de Peeta era un poema. Pasó del enfado a la sorpresa y de ahí a algo que a Katniss le costó interpretar, en cuestión de segundos.

Guardó silencio. Por tanto tiempo que Katniss temía haber metido la pata. Muffin saltó, intentando capturar los dedos de Katniss con aquellos dientes de leche tan afilados como agujas. Ella, acostumbrada, puso la mano fuera de su alcance, ganándose un ladrido lastimero del perro.

Fue eso, el ladrido, lo que pareció sacar a Peeta de su trance.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí?

En un acto reflejo los ojos de Katniss vagaron, alejándose de los de Peeta. Pero eso no era lo correcto. No era eso lo que quería hacer.

Tomando las riendas, Katniss levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Peeta.

—Lo estoy. Mucho.

Peeta sonrió. El tipo de sonrisa que hacía evidente el motivo por el cual Katniss, que después de Cato había jurado no volver a querer a ningún otro hombre, había caído rendida a sus pies.

—Bien— fue todo lo que dijo él, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y soltando un hondo suspiro. Un suspiro aliviado, le pareció a ella.

—¿Bien? ¿Te abro mi corazón y lo único que consigo es un "bien"?

Peeta sonrió, separó su frente de la suya y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Me parece lo más justo ¿no crees? Es decir, yo llevo mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo enamorado de ti.

Katniss ya lo sabía, pero de todas maneras su corazón latió más rápido.

—Te parecerá una tontería, pero necesito oírlo.

Peeta rio.

—¿El qué? —bromeó con ella mientras, con un dedo autoritario, le ordenaba al cachorro que dejara de intentar trepar por su pierna.

Muffin soltó un ladrido quejumbroso.

—Peeta…— se quejó ella.

—Yo también te amo, Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **Mi plan original era que ellos dos se dejaran llevar por las emociones en este capítulo y se terminaran acostando, pero 1. Era algo precipitado y 2. Como dijo Peeta, no quería que fuera como una reacción a lo que había dicho Cato.**

 **No les voy a prometer que en el próximo capítulo habrá sexo, porque estoy con otra idea rondándome en la cabeza. Pero eventualmente cruzaremos ese puente.**

 **Creo que quedan unos cinco capítulos más, pero ya veremos que sucede.**

 **Giselle, espero que te esté gustando la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a Claudia, L, X, Igora Mellark, pauligallegos, Anna Scheller, PrettyLy, MildredxDD, jacque-kari, Giselle Jay y mis adorados guest por sus reviews.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIX**

Al final, no habían acabado acostándose.

Aun así, Katniss no se sentía decepcionada. No cuando Peeta la veía de la forma en que lo hacía.

Habían entrado a tientas. La llave metida con torpeza en la cerradura, Katniss casi había olvidado que las bisagras estaban algo flojas y que había que alzarla unos cuantos milímetros para que la llave girara. Se debatió unos segundos hasta que Peeta rio un poco y le ayudó.

Katniss le tiró los brazos al cuello y cerró la puerta con el pie, casi pillándole el rabo a Muffin, que no dejaba de dar saltitos por todas partes en cuanto Peeta soltó su correa, sin separarla del arnés.

A tropezones, llegaron hasta la cama, convertidos en una maraña de brazos y piernas, con bocas hambrientas, como si fueran polluelos en el nido. Siempre buscando más.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, a Katniss no le quedaba claro si había sido ella o si había sido Peeta quien había tomado la decisión de que las cosas no fueran mucho más lejos. Se habían recostado, besándose perezosamente y Peeta la había abrazado hasta que el cansancio de un día lleno de emociones intensas la había terminado agotando. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de la presión que ejercían sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras se dormía.

…

Levantarse, aún y cuando lo único que quería era seguir en aquella cama, había sido toda una prueba para su fuerza de voluntad. Al final, la decisión no la había tomado él sino Muffin que, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, había empezado a saltar, intentando capturar los dedos de sus pies. Aún no era lo suficientemente ágil como para subirse a la cama por sí mismo, aunque lo intentaba con ganas.

Un hormigueo le recorrió el brazo cuando liberó la extremidad de debajo del cuerpo de Katniss. Ella se removió un poco, pero no se despertó.

A Peeta lo asaltó una ola de dolor cuando puso ambos pies en el suelo. Muffin saltó directamente hacia él, babeando sus dedos y presionando su húmeda naricilla contra su pantorrilla. Peeta lo acarició y trató de acallarlo mientras se lamentaba por no haberse quitado la prótesis antes de dormir.

Lo había pensado por largos minutos antes de dormirse, pero Katniss parecía tan cómoda, tan en paz, que se sintió incapaz de sacar su brazo de debajo de su cuerpo para poder utilizar ambas manos para retirar los seguros y trabillas de la prótesis. Ahora, el dolor lacerante en su muslo le pasaba la factura.

Se detuvo un momento antes de sacar al perro, acercó su maleta y extrajo un frasco con el gel que utilizaba para aliviar el dolor. Soltó un gemido quedo mientras extendía la sustancia sobre su piel y, de no haber sido por la insistencia de Muffin, posiblemente se habría quedado unos cuantos minutos más ahí, disfrutando del descanso.

Se tomó una pastilla para el dolor, colocó una esponja delgada entre el muñón y la prótesis y la volvió a colocar en su lugar. Caminar le dolía un poco, pero era manejable.

Sin hacer ruido, sacó a Muffin a hacer sus necesidades y volvió a darse un baño y a cepillarse los dientes. Katniss seguía profundamente dormida cuando se marchó.

Se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo cuando llegó a la edificación principal, en donde se encontraba la cocina, antes que Prim o la señora Everdeen, dejó que Muffin jugueteara por ahí y, él, por su parte, preparó los ingredientes para empezar a hacer el pan y luego, aprovechando que se encontraba solo, acercó un banco de madera a la encimera para amasarlos. Para cuando su suegra y su encantadora cuñada llegaron a la cocina, él ya tenía las bandejas llenas y estaba empezando a batir la mezcla para hacer panqueques.

Sonrió ante la expresión sorprendida de las mujeres cuando entraron a la cocina.

…

Una inexorable sensación de pérdida invadió a Katniss en el momento en que se despertó. No tardó más de unos segundos en caer en cuenta que era lo que le faltaba: Peeta se había ido. Mientras ella dormía.

Un vistazo al reloj le anunció que apenas daban las siete y cuarto de la mañana, pero el lado de la cama de Peeta estaba frío, así que seguramente había pasado un buen rato desde que él se había marchado. Tardó unos minutos en apartar la bruma del sueño de su cabeza y comprender que uno, Peeta siempre se levantaba temprano y, dos, era una ocasión especial. Él se había comprometido con su madre y con Prim para ayudarlas con el desayuno.

Katniss era lo suficientemente egoísta como para sentirse estafada por el hecho de que su madre y su hermana le habían robado unas cuantas horas con el hombre que ella…

¡Ay Dios! ¿Realmente había pasado todo eso la noche anterior? Ni siquiera habían regresado para cenar, cosa que su estómago le estaba recordando con gruñidos nada sutiles.

Una sonrisa, lenta y algo tonta, se formó en sus labios y estaba tan distraída que casi se cayó de la cama cuando Prim entró, como un huracán, en su habitación.

—¡PRIM!

—Ahora que lo pienso— dijo su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—, tal vez debí tocar antes de entrar. Pensé que aún estarías dormida. Habría sido muy bochornoso encontrarte desnuda— le sonrió y Katniss la vio con mala cara—. Peeta me ha dado su llave para que me asegurara de que te levantaras. Me pregunto si te dejó demasiado agotada anoche y le preocupaba que…

—No voy a discutir mi vida sexual con mi hermana pequeña.

Prim rio.

—El sexo es perfectamente natu…

—La, la, la, la, la— Katniss se cubrió los oídos con las manos y empezó a cantar.

Prim se rio y se dejó caer en la cama aún sin hacer de Katniss.

Unos segundos después, Katniss la imitó.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Si es sobre mi vida sexual, no.

Prim esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Eres feliz?

Katniss giró el rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Peeta ¿te hace feliz?

Katniss se lo pensó por unos momentos.

—Lo amo— fue lo que le respondió y Prim se sentó en la cama, de golpe, como si la hubiesen electrizado.

—¡Oooooh! ¡Katniss! ¿Ya se lo has dicho?

Katniss permaneció acostada, con su rostro calentándose.

—Anoche— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

La sonrisa de Prim se volvió mucho más amplia.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Has visto a Peeta hoy?

—Aún no.

—Pues diría que él también está contento. Muy, muy, muy contento.

Katniss enrojeció aún más.

—Ustedes… ¿ustedes ya?

Katniss encontró una almohada y se la arrojó a su hermana.

—No es asunto tuyo… Pero no. Anoche estuvimos a punto, pero… Peeta dijo que no íbamos a hacerlo como respuesta a lo de Cato.

—Un hombre razonable e inteligente.

—Luego de eso, de alguna manera acabamos declarándonos. No me preguntes cómo pasó. No tengo ni idea. Nunca pensé que después de Cato volviera a…

—¿Enamorarte?

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de si estaba enamorada de Cato. No realmente…

El rostro de Prim se volvió serio.

—Si me lo permites… creo que existe una gran diferencia entre lo que estás viviendo ahora y lo que pasó con él, Katniss. No sé si recuerdas los últimos meses que estuvieron juntos, pero creo que hay un abismo enorme entre la Katniss que veo hoy y la autómata que se arrastraba por la vida en ese entonces. Es como si, de repente, hubieses vuelto a la vida. Y creo que Cato lo ha notado también. Por cierto, aún no puedo creer lo imbécil que fue ayer durante la cena.

Katniss la observó sin decir nada por unos segundos.

—Pensé que estaría lista. Que podría decirle todo lo que yo alguna vez... —la voz de Katniss se quebró.

Prim se recostó junto a su hermana, rodeándola con los brazos y apoyando la frente sobre su hombro.

—Creo que me distraje en el proceso.

—Peeta lo manejó bien. ¿No te parece?

Katniss le sonrió.

—No lo esperaba. La mayor parte del tiempo es tan noble… tan dulce…

—Pero te quiere. Es normal que te haya protegido.

—Nunca había pensado en mí misma como el tipo de persona que otros tuvieran que proteger.

—Pero ¿te gustó que lo hiciera?

Katniss compuso una sonrisa.

—Estoy siendo una idiota ¿no? Tengo a este hombre, casi demasiado perfecto y a veces pienso que yo no… que no me lo…

—¿Mereces? —Prim soltó un resoplido desdeñoso—. Sí, lo haces. Y es evidente que él lo piensa también. Mereces alguien que te vea de la manera en que él lo hace, Katniss. Las cosas con Cato no funcionaron y él fue un cretino ¿y qué? Aprendiste de ello y ahora, muy oportunamente, has decidido seguir adelante. En lo personal, creo que Peeta es fantástico y que es justo lo que necesitas en tu vida. Mamá también lo adora, lo cual sospecho que podría ser un motivo para que pases de él— dijo rodando los ojos—. Madge, que nunca parece expresar muy abiertamente lo que piensa de la gente, también ha dicho que le gusta. ¡Gale le dio su sello de aprobación durante la cena!

—¿En serio?

—Grábate esto en la cabeza, Katniss: tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Katniss lo consideró por un momento.

Era cierto, lo tenía.

* * *

 **¡BOOM, baby! ¿A que no esperaban tener noticias mías tan pronto? ¿Eh?**

 **Pues bueno, me llegaron tantos reviews con el capítulo anterior y me sentí tan abrumada que, ya que tenía este capítulo listo, se me ocurrió que tenía que ser agradecida por tanto amorsh y publicar pronto.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido esto hasta ahora? ¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo capítulo? ¿Creen que Cato deje las cosas como están o que algo más vaya a pasar con él?**

 **Muchas gracias a Sunjoshifer, X, Anna Scheller, L, Igora Mellark, Paola ozuna, Claudia Hernandez, Sheenaggp11, prettylu, johanna. M, 96Ale-G, Nai1987 y Scarmellark por sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXX**

Servirían el desayuno dentro de la casa, donde había un salón con varias mesas rectangulares de madera. Habían abierto las puertas y las ventanas, de manera que entraba el alegre sonido de las aves, que competía con el parloteo interminable de los primos de Katniss y unos cuantos familiares de Rory que se encontraban ahí también.

Las primeras personas a las que Katniss vio fue a Gale y a Rory, sentados en un rincón. La cocina tenía una pared con una especie de ventana sin cristales, rectangular y bastante amplia, de manera que quien cocinaba podía integrarse fácilmente al resto de personas, aun estando en la cocina.

Buscó a Peeta entre los comensales, pero no lo encontró. Al que si vio fue a Muffin, tumbado sobre su espalda mientras una de sus primas, quien sostenía de la mano a un niño que al aparecer apenas estaba aprendido a andar, le hacía cosquillas en su barriga peluda. Pensó en llamarlo, pero el perro parecía estar en el paraíso y, además, Muffin solo venía cuando ella lo llamaba si le daba la gana y no le apetecía ponerse en evidencia.

—Si buscas a tu chico, está fuera, en el cobertizo, buscando leña para alimentar el fuego— Katniss volteó a ver a Gale que tenía la frente arrugada.

—¿Y a ti que bicho te ha picado?

Rory, que estaba abrazando a Prim, se echó a reír.

—Está teniendo un ataque de celos porque ahora todo el mundo en la familia parece preferir a Peeta por encima de él.

—Eso no es cierto— torció Gale.

—Debiste ver a la tía Dolly— dijo Rory—, le preguntó a Peeta si le permitiría adoptarlo como sobrino. Incluso nos ofreció a nosotros dos a cambio— a diferencia de Gale, Rory parecía genuinamente divertido—. Dijo que no valíamos tanto como él. En serio creo que mamá también lo está considerando.

—¿Hazelle está aquí?

—Llegó hace unos minutos, cuando por fin consideró que el hotel estaba lo suficientemente bien como para resistir un par de días sin ella.

La madre de Rory y Gale administraba una pequeña pensión, a un par de cuadras del Distrito Dos de Katniss. Cuando tenía que ir a esa zona, Katniss solía quedarse ahí. Ella había empezado en la lavandería de otro de los hoteles de la misma cadena cuando el padre de los chicos había muerto. Y había conseguido escalar poco a poco. Katniss la adoraba porque, para ella, representaba el cómo la tenacidad y el trabajo se encargaba de abrirte puertas en la vida.

—Anda, vete a buscarlo— masculló Gale.

—¿Qué?

—No has hecho más que mirar la puerta desde que te dije que estaba afuera. Anda, vete.

El ceño de Katniss rivalizó con el de Gale.

—Muchas gracias, Gale— ironizó Prim—. Ahora la has cohibido.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

—Sí, claro— se burló su hermano.

Katniss soltó un bufido y decidió que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella. Escuchó el silbido que profirió Rory y fue consciente de que, mientras cruzaba el salón, había varios pares de ojos fijos en ella. Los ignoró, caminando con decisión hacia la salida lateral que daba al cobertizo en donde tenían la leña que alimentaba el horno de barro que utilizaba en la cocina.

Cuando salió y lo vio, Katniss casi quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por la reacción, increíblemente cursi, que tuvo su cuerpo. Cuando leía, solía encontrar absolutamente ridículo que los protagonistas dijeran cosas como que "les había dado un salto el corazón". Por eso, últimamente leía solo libros de gastronomía. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Peeta, agachado recogiendo pedazos de madera, no encontró una mejor forma de describir lo que había sentido.

La reacción fue aún más intensa cuando él se levantó y se pasó una mano por la frente para apartar ese mechón rebelde que parecía siempre pegársele a la piel. Katniss sintió la necesidad de echar a correr, abrumada por la emoción. Y entonces él se volteó, la vio y sonrió.

Fue como si se hubiera venido un vendaval que se encargó de desaparecer todas sus dudas, como si fueran hojas secas. Katniss no era muy dada a estar sonriendo. Y, de repente, sintió dolor en las mejillas por lo amplia que era su sonrisa.

—Katniss—dijo él y hasta ahora, ella nunca había notado la musicalidad que se escondía tras su nombre.

—Esto… hola.

Él sonrió.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Ella jamás había sido muy fanática de quienes empleaban apelativos cariñosos para referirse a sus parejas. Recordaba una época, que ahora se sentía como algo muy lejano, en que Cato la llamaba "cielo" o "dulzura". Se preguntaba ahora si eso había sido porque le nacía realmente llamarla así o si era por temor a que se le escapara el nombre de la otra chica cuando estaba con ella.

Descartó el pensamiento sobre Cato y dejó que Peeta pusiera la leña en el suelo, junto a ella, antes de envolverle la cintura con el brazo y elevarla los centímetros justos para que sus bocas estuvieran a la misma altura. Fue un beso suave, apenas juguetón, pero sintió como se encargó de encender cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Ella asintió, sintiendo las mejillas calientes, mientras se separaban.

—Debiste despertarme. Te habría ayudado a cocinar.

Peeta le sonrió.

—Merecías el descanso.

—También tu— dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y palpaba, con suavidad, el punto en que la pierna de Peeta se unía a la prótesis—. ¿Te duele?

Peeta mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo y luego la miró interrogante. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

—Estás cojeando un poco— se explicó ella—. ¿Ha sido demasiado trabajo?

—No es el trabajo— suspiró él—. Ayer me olvidé de retirar la prótesis— admitió y Katniss lo observó, horrorizada.

No era la primera vez que ella lo veía tener un mal día a raíz de la amputación. Y el trabajo de Peeta exigía pasar mucho tiempo de pie. Peeta solía soportar el dolor, aun y cuando, en algún momento, ella había visto su pierna sin la prótesis después de un día malo y seguía sin entender cómo podía asimilarlo sin quejarse. Las zonas enrojecidas y las venas azuladas que destacaban como serpientes en su piel debían ser de lo más dolorosas.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos— le dijo tirando de su mano.

—Tengo que llevar la leña. Voy a hornear otra ronda de pan. Madge se ha comido media bandeja ella sola.

—Le diré a mamá que lo haga— insistió ella mientras se agachaba y juntaba la madera antes de que él lo hiciera.

—Katniss…— empezó él.

—No discutas con la mujer que te ama, Peeta Mellark. Créeme que puedo… ¿qué?

Él la atrajo con suavidad hasta que sus cuerpos se alinearon.

—Dilo otra vez.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te amo, Peeta Mellark— dijo, fuerte y claro, antes de empinarse para besarlo de nuevo.

…

Su madre, Hazelle y Prim se hicieron cargo de lo que restaba del desayuno. Aliviadas por poder colaborar. Al parecer Peeta había asumido el tiempo de comida como un desafío personal y las tres se sentían algo incómodos por todo el tiempo y trabajo que él había invertido, aún y cuando Peeta parecía hacerlo con buena voluntad.

Peeta comió, bebió y aceptó con elegancia todos los halagos que le valió su comida. Madge en algún momento incluso se echó a llorar y, cuando media docena de personas estuvo rodeándola para saber que le pasaba, dijo entre hipidos que el primo Thom se había comido el último rollo de canela y entonces Peeta se ofreció a hacer una ronda nueva, solo para ella.

Katniss supuso que ese era el momento en que Gale lo había aceptado completamente en la familia.

Finalmente, con los estómagos llenos, todos se retiraron para descansar.

Alguien, Katniss no estaba segura de quien, había secuestrado a Muffin. Asumió que estaría bien siempre y cuando lo regresaran durante el siguiente tiempo de comida y, en el fondo, agradeció que se llevaran al perro para que Peeta pudiera descansar de verdad.

Cuando llegaron, Katniss se dirigió al baño y empezó a llenar la tina. Al salir, se encontró de frente con Peeta, que la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó el rostro en su cabello. Katniss pegó su rostro contra el pecho de él y respiró profundamente.

Peeta era una mezcla de aromas: ahí estaba su loción para después de afeitarse, lavanda, el olor que parecía salir ahora de sus poros. Pero ese día en particular había otras cosas. La canela de los rollos para Madge y, sutil, como si fuera un olor más viejo, chocolate. Supuso que, con todos los postres que horneaba, era natural que Peeta oliera de esa manera.

—Me gusta como hueles— le dijo con el rostro aún pegado a su camisa.

Su pecho vibro con su risa.

—Huelo a sudor.

Ella agitó la cabeza, negando.

—He pasado toda la mañana en la cocina, claro que huelo a sudor.

—Hueles a lavanda, como una mañana en el prado— dijo ella—. Y hueles a canela y a chocolate, como una pastelería.

Él rio nuevamente.

—Suena muy comestible.

—Mmmm— dijo ella.

—Tú hueles a bosque. Como a pino y a humo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No suena como a algo muy agradable. O muy femenino.

Él negó con la cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Es a lo que hueles tú— le dijo él—. Es el mejor aroma en el mundo.

Cuando él lo decía así, la verdad era que Katniss podía creerle.

* * *

 **Aaaaay… no saben la emoción que siento de haber llegado hasta este punto de la historia. Confieso que lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, pero no quería que su relación con el título sonara forzada al ponerlo en una etapa muy temprana de la relación Everlark.**

 **El final está cada vez más cerca, unos tres capítulos más el epílogo y ya estaremos con todo.**

 **Me siento muy agradecida porque este fic está entre los 12 más comentados del fandom de THG en español y eso se los debo a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo de pasarse por aquí y dejarme amor.**

 **Muchas gracias a Nai1987, 96Ale-G, MildredxDD, Giselle Jay, Ginni potter, Sheenaggp11, Sunjoshifer, Jacque-kari, X, Igora Mellark, L, Claudia, keily, Virus 20, AnaEverlarck, Stelee Mellark y los guests por sus hermosos reviews. Espero que me acompañen hasta el final.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXXI.**

Katniss dejó que Peeta durmiera. Ayudó con el almuerzo, en medio de risas, burlas y halagos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió como si cada elemento de su vida se encontrara justo en el lugar indicado.

Sonrió cuando vio a Prim y a Rory en un rincón, sosteniéndose las manos y mirándose a los ojos. Ella había sido testigo de la manera, lenta y tranquila, en que se habían enamorado. Había contemplado la consternación en el rostro de Rory la primera vez que había visto a Prim besando a alguien más y había secado las lágrimas de su hermana cuando se enteró de que Rory había invitado a Rue y no a ella al baile de bienvenida de secundaria.

Se había sentido auténticamente feliz cuando, a los quince años, Prim tuvo el valor de invitar a salir a Rory y él, en medio de tartamudeos, había aceptado. Habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

—Luces contenta.

Katniss enrojeció y se apartó.

—En serio me gustaría saber qué es lo que hago para que todos me digan ese tipo de cosas— dijo mientras terminaba de cargar el lavavajillas y salpicaba a Gale con agua jabonosa. Él tomó un trapo y empezó a secar platos.

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la estúpida sonrisa que tienes en la cara, Everdeen.

Katniss bufó.

—Para alguien que dice odiar a su estúpido gato, a veces te pareces mucho a él.

—Oh, cállate— se quejó Katniss.

—Ya en serio, me alegra verte feliz. Me preocupaba este fin de semana. No quería que Cato…

Katniss agitó la cabeza.

—Era evidente que, si se le invitaba, él vendría. No estoy molesta ni resentida ni nada por el estilo.

—Me habría gustado que, en cuanto sucedió, me lo contaras, Katniss— le dijo él, muy serio.

Katniss sonrió. Gale había terminado sonsacándole a Prim las cosas porque ella no había querido contarle lo que había pasado con Cato y con todo y que su hermana no era un hueso duro de roer como ella, Gale había conseguido enterarse de las cosas casi seis semanas después. Aún y cuando Cato no era lo que se decía discreto.

—Lo sé. Pero entonces tú lo habrías golpeado y sus negocios juntos se habrían ido a la mierda. A veces, hay cosas que es mejor no andar contando por ahí.

Gale soltó un gruñido.

—Igual, me habría gustado que me lo contaras.

Katniss se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Ya ha pasado y creo que, al final, ha sido todo para mejor.

—Mellark parece una buena persona.

—Y dices eso como si fuera algo malo.

Gale sonrió.

—Ya sabes que para mí nunca habrá nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Catnip— ella soltó otro bufido. A Gale le gustaba burlarse del hecho de que, cuando estaba aprendiendo a hablar, Katniss tenía problemas para pronunciar su propio nombre.

—Eres como un hermano mayor sobreprotector.

—Soy tu mejor amigo— le recordó él—. Aún y cuando últimamente nunca nos vemos.

Era cierto. Ella pasaba muy ocupada con el restaurante y, últimamente, con Peeta. Y Gale tenía menos de un año de casado. Aun así, se sintió culpable.

—De hecho, hay algo que quería preguntarte, Catnip— se puso muy serio—. Madge ha estado buscando la manera de preguntártelo, pero lo está pasando fatal con las hormonas. Ya la viste hoy al desayuno.

—Sí, de hecho, deberías vigilar lo que come. Creo que ella no está comiendo por dos sino por seis.

Gale se rio.

—Hazme un favor y no se te ocurra decírselo. Cuando menos me lo imagino, se echa a llorar por todo lo que está comiendo.

—Bueno, está muy embarazada, es lo normal ¿no?

Gale se encogió de hombros.

—Sé tanto como tú. Madge quiere que lea uno de sus libros sobre el embarazo y el parto pero…— él se estremeció.

—Eres un bebé— dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

—Hablando de bebés— dijo serio, de nuevo—. ¿Considerarías ser la madrina del nuestro?

Katniss se quedó muda por unos segundos.

—Pensé que se lo pedirías a Rory y Prim.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Y Madge te adora. Y sabemos que nuestro hijo o hija…

—Sigo sin poder creer que no quieran enterarse del género…

—…te amará también. Entonces ¿aceptas?

—No sé nada sobre bebés, Gale…

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo críes por nosotros— dijo él rodando los ojos—. Además, supongo que a Mellark sí se le dan bien los bebés ¿no?

Katniss se sorprendió, no solo porque Gale pareciera cómodo con la idea de que Peeta formara parte de la vida de su hijo o hija; sino también porque la imagen de Peeta en su propio futuro no la asustaba en lo absoluto.

—Sí. Solo hay que verlo con sus sobrinos o con nuestro perro.

—Entonces ¿aceptas?

—Voy a ser la peor madrina del mundo.

—Tú limítate a consentirlo con comida. Estoy seguro de que, para Madge y para mí, eso será suficiente.

—No piensas aceptar un no como respuesta ¿cierto?

Gale negó con la cabeza.

—Vale. Entonces acepto.

Gale no era de los que andaban por ahí dando muestras de afecto, pero de todas maneras la abrazó.

—Gracias— dijo y la palabra estaba tan cargada de cariño que Katniss sintió como la vista se le emborronaba unos segundos por las lágrimas.

—Gracias a ti— le susurró en voz baja.

…

Katniss fue a revisar a Peeta en cuanto terminó de guardar las cacerolas y sartenes. Sus primos estaban preparando su versión de una fiesta de despedida, pues ahora no volverían a verse hasta la boda de Prim. Katniss vio desfilar una cantidad insana da botellas con líquidos incoloros y tostados e inclusive le pareció ver un destello azul por ahí. Se aseguró de tomar una nota mental para recordarse de darles una bonificación a quienes se encargaban de cuidar de la propiedad, pues supuso que, para cuando llegara el alba, habría charcos de vómito por todas partes.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Peeta continuaba dormido. Katniss ya lo había visto dormir con anterioridad, varias veces, en realidad, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se imaginaba a Peeta cuando era un niño como uno de esos querubines que pintaban a veces en los techos de las iglesias. Con rizos rubios y grandes ojos azules. Ahora que era adulto, sus facciones no eran precisamente dulces, pero, cuando dormía, se volvían más suaves que cuando estaba despierto. Sus labios se separaban y las pestañas, tan largas que cuando Katniss lo veía con especial atención como cuando se sentaba a glasear o a dibujar, no entendía como no se enredaban; aleteaban con suavidad por el movimiento de sus párpados al soñar.

Katniss se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si Peeta soñaba con ella. En realidad, no sabía si ella misma soñaba con él porque una vez despierta nunca conseguía recordar sus sueños, pero se imaginaba que sí lo hacía.

Le dio un beso en el alborotado cabello rubio. Él se removió un poco, pero no llegó a despertarse y Katniss sonrió y decidió ir a buscar a Muffin para dar un paseo y dejar a Peeta dormir un poco más. Seguramente estaba agotado. Le dejó una nota a Peeta explicándole sus planes y la dejó en la mesilla de noche.

Encontró al perro rodeado por sus primos, cubierto con pequeñas motas verdes, cardos ocultos entre los pastizales, que a Katniss le costaría un buen rato sacar de su pelo color chocolate. Le puso la correa y el perro lanzó un gimoteo lastimero, malacostumbrado a la libertad que le habían dado sus cuidadores temporales.

Katniss lo obligó a caminar a su lado, acortando y alargando la correa según lo requería. El sol empezaba a caer ya en el horizonte y ellos se marcharían al día siguiente por la mañana. El temido fin de semana casi había llegado a su final y no había sido, ni por asomo, tan catastrófico como ella había imaginado. Aunque claro, quedaba por ver como salía parada su propiedad después de la fiesta de barra libre.

Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse de cansar bastante a Muffin, de manera que, esa noche, cuando ella estuviera _ocupada_ con Peeta, el perro no decidiera ponerse a exigir su atención. Porque Katniss había decidido, mientras lo veía dormir, que esa noche sería _su_ noche.

Caminó con Muffin al lado por un rato, lo suficiente para perder de vista las edificaciones en el rancho y ver cómo metían a las vacas a un corral, de manera que no se alejaran durante la noche. Una vez que el perro empezó a tumbarse, con las patas traseras estiradas hacia atrás, formando una línea recta con su cuerpo y jadeando con la lengua afuera, Katniss decidió que estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para irse a dormir en cuanto llegara a su cabaña. Emprendió el regreso y, cuando se hizo evidente que el cachorro no parecía muy por la tarea de que seguir caminando, lo alzó en sus brazos.

Olía a campo y, sospechosamente, a la salsa barbacoa que habían comido al almuerzo. El rabo peludo se removió como una banderilla y Muffin alzó la cabeza para cubrirle a Katniss la barbilla de besos húmedos.

—Como pesas— se quejó ella mientras le acariciaba las orejas y se reía—. Estoy segura de que este fin de semana aumentaste al menos un kilo. Al doctor Dalton no le va a gustar nada que hayas cambiado tu dieta este fin de semana. No, no, no— canturreteó mientras Muffin continuaba lamiéndola, intentando estirarse en sus brazos para alcanzar sus mejillas.

Katniss ya podía vislumbrar su propia cabaña, a unos cien metros de distancia. Las luces estaban encendidas, así que dedujo que Peeta estaba ya levantado.

Se detuvo en su camino para poner al perro en el suelo y acuclillarse junto a él. El cachorro ladró, emocionado y se paró sobre sus patas traseras y estiró las delanteras para apoyarlas sobre su pecho al tiempo que continuaba con sus cariñosos lametones.

Katniss rió, dichosa, tranquila.

—¿Sabes? Nunca te imaginé como el tipo de persona que podía hacerse cargo de otro ser vivo.

Katniss se enderezó, cargando al cachorro como si fuera una especie de armadura.

Cato estaba apoyado en un poste, fumándose un cigarrillo. Y su mirada prometía problemas.

* * *

 **Hola! Hola!**

 **Yo aquí, actualizando, con este capítulo que tenía listo desde hace bastante pero me había olvidado un poquito de él.**

 **Creo que lo que falta de la historia son dos capítulos y el epílogo, tendría que alargárseme mucho la cosa para que saliera por ahí algún capítulo adicional.**

 **Muchas gracias a Pretty, Lichicasco, jacque-kari, Luna de Uzumaki, PrettyLu, SteleeMellark, SempiternalGhost, L, X, zellideth76, Claudia, Sheenaggp11, MildredxDD, 96Ale-G, Anna Scheler, Igora Mellark, Giselle Jay y Claudia Hernandez.**

 **Stelee, sí se de que Fic hablas, yo también lo leí, no recuerdo quien era la autora pero sí que era una adaptación. Ni lo busques porque no lo vas a encontrar, un grupo acusó a la autora de plagio por hacer adaptaciones y le borraron la cuenta :(**

 **¿Qué teorías tienen del capítulo que sigue? ¿Qué creen que va a decir Cato? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Kantiss? ¿Qué opinan de la relación de Katniss y Gale en este universo?**

 **Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXXII.**

Peeta se despertó lentamente.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, estiró los brazos, palpando las sábanas revueltas y buscando el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo. No lo encontró y su ceño se frunció involuntariamente.

Estaba seguro de que había percibido el aroma de Katniss: pino mezclado con humo. Pero ella no estaba ahí. Peeta se giró, buscando la luz que se colaba bajo la rendija de la puerta del baño, pero todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Se enderezó en la cama, sentándose contra el cabecero, empujando hacia atrás las almohadas y encendió la lamparilla sobre la mesita de noche. Una cálida luz amarilla bañó el interior de la cabaña y Peeta descubrió la cama vacía de Muffin en un rincón. Katniss no estaba en ninguna parte, pero un papel doblado y colocado bajo la base del reloj despertador llamó su atención. Su nombre estaba escrito con mayúsculas con la desprolija letra de Katniss.

" _He salido a pasear a Muffin._

 _Volveré antes de las nueve._

 _Te amo._

 _Tuya, Katniss."_

Peeta nunca había sido del tipo posesivo. Ni con sus cosas ni, mucho menos, con otras personas. Aun así, sintió una especie de burbujeo victorioso en el estómago cuando leyó las últimas dos líneas de la nota.

Katniss lo amaba. Katniss era suya, del mismo modo en que él no le pertenecía a nadie más. Una ancha sonrisa se le extendió por el rostro. Una ojeada al reloj sobre la mesita le dijo que faltaban diez minutos para las nueve. Katniss debía estar por llegar. Se levantó, colocó la prótesis en su lugar y comprobó, con alivio, que los medicamentos para el dolor sumados a las largas horas de descanso habían surtido efecto y apenas si notaba una leve molestia por todo el maltrato al que había sometido a su cuerpo. Hizo la cama, abrió las cortinas y ventanas para airear la habitación y se sentó a esperar. Pensó en salir a buscarla, pero lo más probable era que acabara caminando en la dirección equivocada y perdiera más tiempo.

 _._

 _9:05_

 _._

Peeta empezaba a sentirse ansioso. Un ligero hormigueo, que nada tenía que ver con el dolor o con el cansancio, le recorría el cuerpo. Se detuvo, brevemente, a pensar si se encontraba nervioso, pero no. No se trataba de esa clase de sentimiento.

Emocionado. Peeta se encontraba inexplicablemente emocionado. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Katniss se sentía lo suficientemente segura de sus sentimientos como para que la mano no le temblara al escribir su declaración de amor. Por enésima vez, releyó la nota.

Ella estaba empezando a tardarse. Peeta encendió las luces de la cabaña, tomó la llave y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Derecha o izquierda? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Se decantó por la izquierda, pues supuso que Katniss había ido en dirección contraria al centro de reuniones de todos los demás, pues, probablemente, no quería seguir compartiendo la atención de su perro.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña y empezó a caminar. Había árboles frutales plantados en esa zona y Peeta respiró profundamente, dejando que el aroma a campo le llenara los pulmones. Las cabañas estaban a unos quince metros unas de otras. Peeta caminó por la parte trasera de unas cinco hasta que escuchó la voz de Katniss.

Sonrió, solo por un segundo, antes de darse cuenta del tono airado que estaba usando para hablar:

—¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte?

Muffin ladraba, un sonido entre asustado y enfadado.

—Muffin, es suficiente— Katniss no tuvo que levantar la voz para amedrentar al perro que soltó un gemido lastimero y metió su largo rabo entre sus patas traseras. Katniss pareció arrepentirse de inmediato, pero no se disculpó con el perro ni trató de reconfortarlo—. Mira— continuó—, estoy yendo hacia mi cabaña ahora

—Hacia él, ¿no? En serio, Katniss ¿realmente crees que me he tragado algo de su acto?

—¿Acto? —Peeta habría deseado que ella sonara más displicente o burlona al repetirlo.

—¿Le pagaste o algo al tipo para que saliera contigo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Nunca te has interesado realmente por ninguno de tus cocineros— dijo Cato mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo. En la oscuridad, Peeta podía ver el punto, de un naranja rojizo, apareciendo y desapareciendo. Caminó un poco más, acercándose, pero sin anunciar su presencia. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sentía que Katniss necesitaba hacer aquello sola.

Ella soltó una risa.

—Sí, yo diría que confraternizar con sus subalternos va más en tu línea que en la mía.

Cato hizo una mueca.

—Yo no planeé lo de Glimmer— dijo él y Peeta le habría gustado verle la cara. O tal vez romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

—Ya… Solo pasó ¿no? Si te soy sincera, Cato, ni siquiera me importó realmente que decidieras ser infiel. Es decir, es algo en tu naturaleza ¿no?

—¿Infiel? — se burló él—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado, antes de lo de Glimmer, en el que nosotros ni siquiera nos tocábamos? Ni siquiera cuenta como infidelidad, Katniss.

Peeta realmente quiso golpear a Cato en ese momento. Se arriesgó a avanzar otro paso, intentando ver la cara de Katniss con la luz de las antorchas que había a lo largo del camino. No sabía si esperaba verla conmocionada, molesta o simplemente triste.

Katniss permaneció lívida por exactamente tres segundos, antes de dar un paso y golpear a Cato en la cara.

No fue una bofetada, lo golpeó con el puño cerrado, proyectando el peso de su cuerpo, de manera que el golpe saliera con todas sus fuerzas. No le apuntó a la nariz, como Peeta casi esperaba que lo hiciera, sino que el pequeño puño de Katniss se hundió en su pómulo izquierdo, proyectándose hacia arriba.

Peeta escuchó el grito de dolor de Cato y lo vio doblarse por la mitad, pero Katniss no había terminado. Apoyó una mano en su espalda y proyectó hacia adelante una rodilla, hundiéndola en su estómago. Otro grito de dolor y entonces Cato estaba en el suelo, sosteniéndose la barriga y retorciéndose de dolor.

—Sí, supongo que ni siquiera cuenta como infidelidad— dijo Katniss mientras se agachaba y tomaba a Muffin en sus brazos—. ¿Sabes que otra cosa no cuenta? Los sentimientos que creí que tenía por ti.

Katniss empezó a caminar.

—¿Y crees que lo que sientes por él sí cuenta? —Katniss se detuvo, con Muffin pegado a su pecho, inusualmente silencioso—. ¿Crees que no va a sacarte tu dinero o a conseguir un increíble, gracias a lo estúpida que eres, y a largarse? Tú no le importas, le interesa lo que pueda obtener de ti. Y aún si estuviera interesado— continuó cruelmente— ¿estará consciente el chico enamorado que esta no eres ni siquiera tú misma? —Cato se rio, con la sangre corriéndole por la mitad del rostro, desde el punto en el que Katniss le había roto la mejilla, justo bajo la cuenca del ojo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vaya a pasar hasta que él se dé cuenta de la gran farsa que eres? ¿cuánto hasta que se aburra de ti?

Katniss no se volteó y Peeta deseó que lo hiciera para poder ver la expresión en su rostro.

No soportaba la idea de que Katniss le creyera.

—Podría contestarte un millón de cosas— dijo ella—. Pero lo cierto es que no vales ni siquiera mi tiempo. Ahora lárgate de mi propiedad.

—Soy un invitado aquí— replicó él mientras se sentaba en el suelo, pasándose una manga sobre la herida en su rostro, manchando de sangre su camisa blanca.

Katniss meneó la cabeza y le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

—Nunca más.

Caminó, dando pasos largos y seguros, sujetando al perro contra su cuerpo.

Peeta sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba aliviado cuando la vio entrar en su cabaña, pero el alivio solo duró lo suficiente como para ver que ella salía, un minuto después, sin Muffin.

¿Le había creído a Cato? ¿No confiaba ella en Peeta?

Con un suspiro de preocupación, él la siguió.

* * *

 **Increíblemente tenía esto escrito desde hace semanas, pero no había encontrado tiempo para revisarlo ni para actualizar. Gracias a las muestras de interés (y de impaciencia) de algunas de ustedes, decidí ponerme en ello en mi hora de almuerzo. Para que sepan que las quiero XD.**

 **¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo (que ya está escrito pero también sin revisar?**

 **Gracias por leer a Anna Scheller, 96Ale-G, L, X, zellideth76, PrettyLu, Stelee Mellark, María Isabel, Seenaggp11, MariePrewettMellark, Claudia, Jacque-kari, Igora Mellark, Sunjoshifer y L (de nuevo). Por ustedes es que sigo adelante con esta historia.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXXIII.**

Dolía.

Katniss apoyó una mano en la pared antes de entrar al edificio que hacía las veces de comedor, adentro, había una algarabía total. Respiró profundamente y compuso la sonrisa más falsa del mundo y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sus primos.

—¡Kat-kat! —Katniss siempre había odiado que la llamaran así. El único que usaba apodos con ella era Gale. Aunque Peeta, de vez en cuando, la llamaba Kat y eso, por alguna razón no le molestaba.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? —dijo fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Hemos inventado un nuevo juego de beber— explicó uno de ellos—. Cada vez que Madge se coma un pastelito, bebemos.

Katniss volteó el rostro y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Madge había tomado una bandeja llena de pequeños pasteles cubiertos de crema y se lo había llevado a un rincón. Debió darse cuenta de que las cosas en su interior estaban realmente mal cuando aquello, lejos de parecerle horrible, le pareció gracioso.

Tal vez aquella era la verdadera Katniss. El tipo de persona que podía encontrar graciosos los antojos de una embarazada.

—Bien, me uno.

—La entrada es de veinte dólares.

Katniss enarcó una ceja.

—Estamos apostando— explicó uno de ellos, con sus mismos ojos grises—. El que más aguante sin desmayarse, se lleva el dinero.

El dinero. El dinero no era, obviamente, un problema para ella. ¿Sería posible que Peeta estuviera con ella por su dinero?

Katniss registró los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un billete.

—Solo tengo esto— dijo mientras extendía el billete de cincuenta.

—Vale, querida prima— se burló Ashton, el menor—. Sabemos que el dinero no te hace falta. Pero te llevamos cinco tragos de ventaja. Así que tienes que beber.

Katniss sabía que aquello era una pésima idea. Ella había sacado la modesta figura de su madre, igual que lo había hecho Prim, pero los Everdeen, su familia paterna, era de huesos grandes y muchos de sus primos aún estaban en el negocio de la extracción de carbón, así que tenían aquellos músculos magros de los mineros. Era evidente que ella se emborracharía antes que ellos. Sin embargo, lo que buscaba ahora era esa anestesia que solo el alcohol le podía proveer a su cerebro.

Compuso una sonrisa, necesitando aquella anestesia, al menos por un rato. Tomó el primer vaso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tragó. El líquido le quemó la garganta y le calentó el estómago. Fuera lo que fuera, resultaba fuerte.

—No creo que esto sea una buena…— empezó Thom, pero los demás lo acallaron.

Katniss tomó dos tragos más, uno con cada mano y se tomó uno tras otro. No sentía absolutamente nada aún, más que aquel suave calor que la entibiaba por dentro. Tomó un cuarto y luego el quinto. El líquido del último se derramó un poco por su barbilla y ella sonrió, esta vez con algo más de borracha convicción.

Madge eligió ese momento para tomar otro pastelito de la bandeja y se lo metió entero a la boca. Katniss tomó la copa más cercana, sin molestarse en averiguar qué demonios estaba bebiendo y se la tomó de golpe. Se tambaleó un poco.

—Wow… tómalo con calma, Katniss.

Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago más. Llegado ese punto, empezaba a sentir el alcohol haciendo su efecto.

Sus primos lanzaron risitas ebrias y ella los imitó.

Tomó otro trago, pero una mano se aferró a su muñeca. Sus mejillas se calentaron por algo diferente al alcohol.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente.

Ella alzó el rostro y parpadeó. Los rasgos de Peeta se encontraban borrosos.

—N-no, no lo sido— dijo negando con la cabeza. Su cerebro ni siquiera parecía capaz de utilizar una correcta gramática y ella se rio por ello. Se volteó hacia sus primos, buscando algo de apoyo, pero todos, menos Thom, habían desaparecido. ¡Cobardes!

Había tanto ruido que nadie se estaba fijando en ellos.

Le dedicó a Peeta una radiante sonrisa y estiró los brazos hacia él, sujetándolo de la pechera de la camisa. Aún tenía marcadas, en una de sus mejillas, las arrugas de la funda de su almohada. A Katniss le pareció adorable. Tiró de él, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia ella y juntó los labios. Peeta dejó que lo besara, pero no la besó de vuelta. A Katniss no le gustó eso, hizo un puchero que hizo que Peeta frunciera el ceño.

—Vamos, es hora de ir a la cama— dijo en voz baja.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—M-me gusta como… como… como— la palabra se le escapaba. Se detuvo para pensarlo, dejando la frase colgada en el aire— como piensas, Mellark—dijo después de unos segundos—. ¡Una cama! ¡Tenemos una cama grande!

Peeta miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que toda la familia de Katniss seguía en lo suyo y no concentrados en ellos dos.

—Katniss— suspiró él—. Por favor no hagas un espectáculo.

A ella le costó entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Un espe… espe… espec… taculo? —se rio.

Peeta decidió que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Se inclinó y, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, pasó una mano por detrás de sus hombros y otra detrás de sus rodillas. La alzó sin problemas, esa era la ventaja de que Katniss fuera tan pequeña y delgada.

El mundo dio vueltas.

—¡Heeeey! —se quejó ella, pero el efecto de la queja quedó opacado por el vértigo y la gracia que la causaba la situación. Empezó a reírse.

Prim se acercó, con el rostro algo pálido y la ansiedad endureciendo sus dulces rasgos. Había pasado los últimos diez minutos soportando estoicamente los sermones de una de las tías de Rory y apenas si había notado que algo le pasaba a su hermana. Se sintió fatal por ella.

No intentó detener a Peeta mientras sacaba a Katniss— que se seguía riendo— del comedor, alejándola de cualquier eventual ridículo que pudiera hacer frente a su familia.

—¡Prim! —chilló Katniss—. ¡Mi hermanita Prim!

Ugh…

—¿Está… está ebria? —preguntó ella, confundida.

Peeta asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No lo estoy! —gritó Katniss mientras estiraba los brazos, por poco golpeando a Prim en la cara.

—Se ha metido en un juego de bebida con tus primos— dijo Peeta mientras seguía caminando hacia la cabaña.

—Katniss nunca se emborracha. Nunca— dijo Prim, muy seria—. Nunca la he visto beberse más que un par de copas de vino.

—Se ha encontrado con Cato— dijo Peeta.

—CA-TO— Katniss se rio de nuevo—. Yo me iba a casar con un tipo que se llama CA-TO.

Ninguno de los dos encontró divertido aquello.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Darle una ducha y hacer que se meta a la cama.

Katniss soltó otra risita.

—Peeta se va a aprovechar de mí— dijo, como si aquello le pareciera muy gracioso—. De hecho, va a lograr que me enamore de él y luego me va a quitar todo mi dinero.

Peeta se detuvo en su andar. Respiró profundo y luego continuó caminando.

—¡Katniss! —la reprendió su hermana, escandalizada.

—El problema es que ya estoy enamorada de él— confesó Katniss, como si no estuviera en los brazos de Peeta.

Él la ignoró.

—Prim, mi llave está en mi bolsillo trasero, ¿podrías sacarla?

—¡No! ¡No toques a mi hombre, Prim-Rose

Prim la ignoró, luciendo ligeramente irritada sacó la llave y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Muffin ladró desde el rincón en donde dormía y empezó a dar saltitos, pero algo, Prim supuso que la mirada gélida que le dedicó Peeta, lo disuadió de acercarse más.

Peeta dejó a Katniss sobre la cama, sin demasiada parsimonia y caminó, a largas zancadas, hacia el baño. Prim oyó el sonido del grifo al abrirse y empezó a sacarle la ropa a su hermana, hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Se detuvo y escuchó como Peeta cerraba el grifo en el baño.

—¿Qué vas a…? —Peeta tomó a Katniss en brazos de nuevo, empujó la puerta del baño con el hombro y entró al baño. Prim cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el chillido que soltó su hermana cuando entró en contacto con el agua que, supuso, estaba fría.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás…?

Prim se arriesgó a asomarse en el baño. Katniss, aún a medio vestir estaba metida en la tina, con los labios algo azulados a causa del agua helada y Peeta, mojado por el salpicón que había dado Katniss, la veía molesto desde afuera.

—Quédate ahí hasta que se te pase la borrachera— dijo él, claramente furioso.

—Peeta yo no…

—Hablaremos cuando se te aclaren las ideas, Katniss.

A Prim, que ni siquiera estaba directamente metida en el problema, aquellas palabras le sonaron demasiado determinantes.

* * *

 **Sé que la mayoría esperaba que Katniss no creyera en lo que le dijo Katniss, pero la Katniss de la saga es una cagona y ya en En Llamas probó que cuando algo la supera, ella considera que meterse en el alcohol es una buena solución.**

 **¿Cómo creen que vaya a ir la conversación entre Peeta y Katniss?**

 **Mil gracias a Claudia hernández, jacque-kari, Claudia, PrettyLu, 96Ale-G, zellideth76, Giselle Jay, L, Igora Mellark, MildredxDD, Sunjoshifer, X y mis adorados Guest por sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Aprovecho para hacerme un poco de autobombo y contarles que estoy escribiendo una historia con personajes originales (míos y de unas cuantas personas, más). Es un fic de época y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil bajo el nombre "Antes de que la primavera se acabe". Me haría muy, muy, muy feliz que me dejaran su opinión por ahí.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXXIV.**

El agua helada, se dijo a sí misma Katniss, definitivamente obraba milagros. Lo decidió así mientras sentía como su entumecido cerebro volvía a ser irrigado por la sangre y recorrido por pensamientos lógicos.

Se había emborrachado. Se había emborrachado como respuestas a Cato. Como si lo que él le hubiera dicho sobre su relación con Peeta fuera una verdad universal. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Se echó hacia atrás en la tina y sumergió la cabeza, sacando las rodillas y dejando que el agua helada le cubriera el rostro. Contó hasta diez y luego emergió, jadeando por aire.

Farfulló, pasándose las manos por la cara, con tanta fuerza que Prim, que había estado cuidando de su hermana desde la puerta, se decidió a intervenir, sujetándola de las muñecas y sentándose al borde de la tina.

—Lo arruiné. ¿De verdad lo arruiné?

Prim quiso negar enfáticamente con la cabeza, pero lo cierto era que la mirada desolada que le había lanzado Peeta antes de marcharse, con todo y el perro, la había dejado bastante preocupada.

—No lo sé, Katniss— dijo suavemente— ¿Por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que sucedió?

Katniss lo hizo. A pesar de que lo que había pasado después del tercer trago se encontraba algo borroso, recordaba con dolorosa claridad todo lo que Cato le había dicho y, más aún, cómo la había hecho sentir.

—¿Y tú te creíste eso?

Katniss se encogió de hombros, doblando más las rodillas de manera que pudiera atraerlas a su pecho.

—Ha sido tan rápido… tan fácil… y Peeta ha sido tan comprensivo.

—¡Katniss! —ella se sobresaltó por el tono indignado de su hermana. Nunca, en toda su vida, le había hablado de esa manera—. Te estás comportando como una idiota— sentenció la hermana menor mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Katniss se encogió un poco más.

—Te amo— le dijo con suavidad—. Y espero que sepas que lo que sigue te lo digo con amor: si llegas a perder a Peeta por esto, será completamente tu culpa y estarás probando lo que Cato dice sobre ti, que eres tú quien resulta incapaz de mantener una relación con nadie más que con tu trabajo. Tienes a este hombre atento y cariñoso; que está dispuesto a estar contigo en igualdad de condiciones, que ha admitido que te ama y ¿lo único que se te ocurre es que está contigo por tu dinero?

Prim de verdad no era nada violenta, pero en ese momento sentía el impulso de tomar a su hermana por los hombros y sacudirla hasta que recuperara la razón.

—¿Sinceramente? No sé qué otra cosa pudo haber visto en mí.

Prim la miró con pena:

—Entonces, Katniss, tendrás que trabajar en tu autoestima. Porque si a estas alturas no eres capaz de ver lo lista, hermosa y bondadosa que eres, entonces tienes un problema.

—¿Crees que lo arruiné por completo?

—No lo sé. No sé qué piense Peeta en este momento.

—Lo arruiné— sentenció Katniss mientras dejaba que su cuerpo volviera a hundirse en el agua. Sus uñas estaban empezando a amoratarse y sus dedos se arrugaban como pasas.

—Entonces arréglalo— le ordenó Prim mientras tomaba una toalla del estante y se la pasaba a su hermana.

…

Peeta no estaba seguro de cuántas hectáreas abarcaba la propiedad de Katniss, pero cuando Muffin empezó a quedarse dormido entre la hierba, decidió que había caminado demasiado.

Alzó al cachorro, que soltó un bostezo y se arrebujó entre sus brazos; y empezó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña. No estaba seguro de si iba ahí para arreglar las cosas con Katniss o solo a recoger sus pertenencias para marcharse. Aun le costaba trabajo el ver la forma, tan inmadura, en que había manejado las cosas después de lo de Cato y lo cierto era que su orgullo, ese del que él no hacía alarde nunca, se encontraba muy dañado.

Mientras caminaba, Muffin empezó a roncar. Peeta decidió que, si las cosas entre él y Katniss terminaban ahí, él la extrañaría no solo a ella, sino también al cachorro. Lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Las luces de la cabaña estaban encendidas y la puerta estaba abierta. Peeta casi esperaba encontrarse con Prim ahí, pero, cuando entró, solo encontró a Katniss, con un pijama de franela verde, sentada en la cama, con el cabello, aún húmedo, recogido con pasadores. Ella lo miró, con grandes ojos grises, como esperando a que él empezara.

Pues bien, podía esperar sentada.

No le dijo nada, caminó por la habitación y dejó a Muffin en su cama en el suelo. El perro apenas si se removió antes de quedarse profundamente dormido de nuevo.

—Lo lamento.

Peeta se enderezó.

—¿Qué lamentas?

—El haberme emborrachado.

Uh… esa no era la respuesta que Peeta estaba buscando.

Él meneó la cabeza y subió su maleta a la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy empacando— respondió, lacónico. Lo cierto era que ser así de frío le costaba mucho trabajo, pero estaba cansado de ser siempre él quien se esforzara por preservar la relación. Si Katniss realmente lo quería a él, iba a tener que asumir el papel, al menos por una vez.

—Entonces ¿te marchas?

—No quiero seguir abusando de tu _dinero._

Katniss empalideció y retrocedió un paso, como si Peeta le hubiese dado un empujón.

—Yo no…

—¿Tú no qué, Katniss? ¿No piensas que estoy contigo por el hecho de que eres ridículamente rica? Porque eso ha sido precisamente lo que has dicho. Y esa ha sido, justamente, la idea que ha hecho que te emborracharas y que te expusieras que toda tu familia y la de Rory, fueran testigos de tu humillación.

—¿Estás… molesto?

Peeta resopló.

—Vale, ha sido una pregunta estúpida. Creo que nunca te había visto así de molesto.

—Nunca había estado así de molesto.

—Bueno, yo nunca había estado así de borracha. Creo que podría considerarse una noche de primeras veces— no sabía por qué estaba intentando bromear cuando era evidente que se le daba tan mal. Lo único que quería era devolver el reloj unas cuantas horas en el pasado. Quedarse en la cabaña viendo a Peeta dormir y no haber salido nunca. No haberse enfrentado a… No. Lo cierto era que haberle plantado a Cato la había hecho sentir muy bien. Como si por fin cerrara un capítulo.

El problema había venido después, cuando había proyectado sus propias inseguridades en Peeta.

Él cerró la cremallera de su equipaje y lo arrastró hasta la puerta.

—Entonces ¿simplemente te vas? ¿Cometo un error y decides que se acabó?

Katniss deseó haberse callado. A pesar de que el azul era, por definición, un color frío, Peeta nunca le había transmitido más que calidez.

Excepto en ese momento. Porque la forma en que la miraba, como si no la conociera en lo absoluto, hizo que la sangre de Katniss se helara en sus venas.

—Sí, supongo que sí— dijo él antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

El sonido que emitió la puerta al cerrarse fue como el mazo de un juez dictando sentencia.

Katniss se desplomó, en silencio, en el suelo.

Y así la encontró Prim al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Deshonrada yo, deshonrada mi familia, deshonrada mi vaca (acabo de notar lo difícil que es tipear la palabra deshonrada, siempre me brinco la n, que raro). Me disculpo, pero he estado enferma y atareada. Igual aquí viene el capítulo y, si me aman con sus reviews (aun y cuando sea para decirme que no les gustó), actualizo el domingo.**

 **Un abrazo a X, puguita, Giselle Jay, Mildred, Anna Scheler, Claudia, L, SempiternalGhost (GRACIAS por el rv de varios capis), Igora Mellark, jacque-kari, Guest y Stelee Mellark.**

 **Stelee, en atención a tu review, me disculpo por decepcionarte. Es que simplemente las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente al que esperaba porque me di cuenta de que Katniss no tendría muchas oportunidades para enfrentarse a Cato. Así que tomé esta y eso causó que las cosas se descontrolaran y no tenía lógico que Peeta hiciera perdón y olvido porque podrá ser bueno, pero eso no lo hace idiota y Katniss tenía que reaccionar mal.**

 **Les cuento que tengo tres capítulos más ya escritos y que ya estoy buscando un cierre en el que estoy por escribir. A ver si lo logro en ese capítulo o si necesito otro par, pero sea como sea, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme con esta historia.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXXV.**

Katniss no fue a trabajar el lunes. Tampoco lo hizo el martes. Prim tuvo el buen tino de llevarse con ella al perro, que probablemente habría muerto de inanición si de Katniss hubiera dependido.

El miércoles, ante la insistencia con que seguía timbrando su teléfono, aún pegado a su cargador, se levantó de la cama y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada sin molestarse en ver quién la llamaba:

—¿Qué? —prácticamente ladró, a sabiendas de que sería alguien del restaurante.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Preciosa— Katniss reprimió una mueca cuando reconoció a Haymitch Abernathy al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Planeas honrarnos hoy con tu presencia?

—No. Estoy enferma— mintió.

—Pues bueno, siento que es mi obligación, como tu jefe de cocina, notificarte que desde hace dos días estamos sin jefe pastelero.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, técnicamente solo desde ayer. El chico Mellark trabajó el lunes, pero presentó su renuncia en cuanto acabó su turno.

Katniss sujetó su teléfono con más fuerza contra su oreja.

—¿Dijo algo? Sobre por qué estaba renunciando, quiero decir— Katniss no quería sonar ansiosa, pero sabía que estaba fracasando en el proceso.

—Noooop— Haymitch extendió la "o" en su negativa y luego agregó una "p" al final—. Una carta de renuncia bastante estándar.

Katniss se sintió decepcionada.

—Oh… Vale.

—¿Vale?

Ella se enderezó un poco y vio su propio rostro reflejado en la superficie cromada de su microondas. Estaba hecha un desastre: cabello revuelto, ojeras pronunciadas y una mueca en la boca. La resaca había resultado brutal, pero Katniss sabía que no eran solo los efectos físicos del fin de semana los que la tenían destrozada.

—Eso he dicho ¿no?

Haymich rio por lo bajo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que publique un anuncio?

—¿Para qué?

—Para conseguirte una cita— bromeó Haymitch y Katniss se tensó—. Para reemplazar al chico, obviamente —dijo él y Katniss lo imaginó rodando los ojos.

—Eh… —dudó ella. Reemplazar a Peeta. Sonaba tan definitivo que ella se estremeció en respuesta a sus palabras—. Ya me encargaré de eso la próxima semana. Dile a Cashmere que, por ahora, la responsabilidad recae sobre ella y que ni piense que le estoy dando un ascenso, aunque mientras esté haciendo el reemplazo se le pagará como corresponde.

—Un arreglo provisional entonces. No es tu estilo, jefa.

"Hay muchas cosas malas en mi estilo usual", pensó Katniss con amargura.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Cuándo planeas venir? No es que te extrañe ni nada y todo ha ido la mar de bien, pero a menos que estés pensando en inaugurar un nuevo restaurante y no me lo hayas dicho, me parece raro.

—Adiós, Haymitch— dijo ella antes de colgarle.

…

Primero, respondió uno de los cuarenta y seis mensajes que tenía de su hermana. Gale, por su parte, había sido mucho más comedido y solo tenía cinco mensajes de él. Intentó tranquilizarlos a ambos, aunque no contaba con hacer un buen trabajo. Se sentía mal y no había forma de que ambos, conociéndola como lo hacían, se tragaran ningún cuento.

Rechazó la llamada de Prim y le envió un segundo mensaje diciéndole que no estaba bien, pero que lo estaría pronto y que, de momento, solo quería estar a solas para reflexionar.

Lo segundo en su lista era mejorar un poco ese aspecto de casi indigente que estaba mostrando. Pensó en remojarse en su bañera, pero los recuerdos que le traía eran tan dolorosos que, al final, se decantó por una ducha. Se frotó, utilizando una esponja, casi con violencia. Se lavó el cabello hasta que sintió como sus uñas rompían un poco el cuero cabelludo y, cuando se acabó el agua caliente, se quedó ahí, tiritando, hasta que reunió el valor para envolverse en una toalla y ponerse algo de ropa.

Se secó el cabello con secadora, cosa que nunca hacía, porque necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas. Además, el sonido atronador en sus oídos silenciaba, al menos en parte, el estruendo que llevaba dentro de su cabeza.

Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera arruinado. También le estaba costando aceptar que Peeta estaba tan increíblemente molesto con ella como para renunciar al que, según le había dicho una vez, era el empleo de sus sueños.

No podía culparlo. La culpa había sido de ella. Ella había sido quien había prestado sus oídos a lo que Cato tenía para decir y ella había sido, también, quien no se había preocupado lo suficiente por solucionarlo. Había sido una tonta.

Sin embargo ¿merecía perder a Peeta para siempre por eso? ¿Habían sido tan enormes sus errores como para condenarla a una vida entera sin volverlo a ver?

Apagó el secador y se quedó con la cabeza ligeramente húmeda. Parada frente al espejo. Viéndose a sí misma con aquellas ondas salvajes convertidas en un halo, sus ojos grises muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas por el pánico que sentía.

No podía. No podía ni quería perderlo. No así, no por eso.

Caminó, descalza, hasta su cocina y marcó el número de memoria. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que se lo había aprendido. Nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas.

El teléfono timbró una, dos, tres veces y luego la envió al buzón. Con una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, comprendió que él había elegido desviarla hacia ahí. Sentía el corazón latiéndole desaforado en el pecho.

Contuvo el aliento y, cuando escuchó el bip que anunciaba que podía empezar a grabar el mensaje, las palabras empezaron a salir a borbotones:

—Hola… soy yo, soy… Katniss— le pareció algo tonto tener que decir quien era, como si él, siendo como era, no fuera a saberlo—. Escucha, sé que no quieres hablarme ni mucho menos verme, pero yo si quiero verte y hay un montón de cosas que tengo que decirte. Cosas que debí haber dicho antes y… y… —suspiró—. No importa.

Se sintió como una idiota cuando, en lugar de esperar a las opciones para borrar su mensaje, presionó el botón de colgar.

Se sentó en el suelo, contemplando la pantalla, ahora apagada, de su teléfono y, cuando no se iluminó de inmediato con una llamada entrante, se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, había albergado la esperanza de que Peeta le devolviera la llamada en cuanto ella colgara.

No sucedió.

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Las amo a todas por su ronda intensa de amorsh para que actualizara hoy. Y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo con algo de autocompasión de Katniss. En el siguiente (ya escrito) un personaje especial aparecerá para meterle algo de sentido común a esa cabeza. ¿Apuestas sobre quién puede ser?**

 **La actualización de hoy se la debemos a Claudia Hernández, Nai1987, Guest, X, 96Ale-G, Guest, L, Mildred, Igora Mellark, zellideth76, Bea, Paola Ozuna, Giselle Jay, SunJoshifer, SempiternalGhost y Ady Mellark por sus maravillosos reviews.**

 **Un abrazo y (espero) nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXXVI.**

Alguien aporreaba su puerta.

En términos normales, Katniss habría dicho que "tocaba", pero el estruendo era tal, intercalando golpes con el zumbido del timbre, que "aporrear" le pareció un verbo mucho mejor.

Decidió ignorarlo. Posiblemente era Prim o Gale, que venían a hacerle alguna especie de intervención. Después de diez minutos de intenso jaleo, el ruido cesó. Katniss suspiró aliviada y siguió dormitando en su lugar. Se imaginaba que lucía realmente patética, ahí tirada en el suelo, pero no le importaba.

Seguramente se veía tal y como se sentía. Como un desastre. Como el tipo de chica al que una buena relación la había golpeado en la cara y no habría tenido la madurez ni el ánimo para llevarla a buen puerto.

Una parte de ella, esa que tenía el carácter de los Everdeen, con una sangre más caliente que aquella que era herencia de su madre, se decía a sí misma que si Peeta quería estar molesto con ella, ese sería su problema. Ella era la emprendedora, inversora, la visionaria, la chica que había sido protagonista de portadas de revistas de negocios…

La otra parte, la parte que era lógica y racional, decía que Peeta tenía toda la razón del mundo en estar molesto con ella y que, si se justificaba en esto con sus logros profesionales, era casi tan mala como Cato.

Se enderezó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y apenas si tuvo tiempo de levantarse y meterse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja antes de que su inesperado visitante apareciera frente a ella. Una diminuta parte de su cerebro se alegró ante la idea de que, tal vez, podría tratarse de Peeta. Después de todo, solo había otras dos personas con copia de su llave: Prim y Peeta. Tres si se consideraba al encargado de su edificio, pero nunca había tenido una visita suya sin ser anunciado antes.

No era Peeta.

Tampoco era Prim.

—¿Madge?

La chica, tan embarazada que Katniss no entendía cómo podía andar, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre aquella prominente barriga. Nunca había visto a Madge mirándola de aquella manera y estaba segura de que el niño o niña que llevaba en su interior evitaría, a toda costa, meterse en problemas con tal de evitar ese tipo de miradas de parte de su madre.

—Esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues, en primer lugar, me aseguro de que no estés tirada en tu baño con una sobredosis de pastillas o de alcohol— le dijo con dureza y Katniss se encogió un poco más.

—Oh… No. Solo he estado…

—Haciendo absolutamente nada, al parecer— dijo mientras empezaba a arrancar las sábanas de su cama y a lanzarlas al suelo. Katniss estaba razonablemente segura de que olían tan mal como ella hasta hacía unos segundos. Se sonrojó profundamente.

—No tienes que hacer eso— se adelantó y se frenó cuando vio la mirada asesina de su amiga.

—Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no tenemos que hacer, pero somos idiotas e igual las hacemos ¿no? —y Katniss tuvo clarísimo que Madge sabía la forma en que ella la había cagado. Se preguntó si sabía lo del juego de beber a su costa. Esperaba que no.

—¿Solo has venido a regañarme?

Por toda respuesta, Madge empezó a arreglar su cama, colocando sábanas limpias y ahuecando las almohadas para luego colocar el cobertor y alisarlo hasta que quedara sin arrugas. Katniss recordaba, vagamente, que mientras iban a la universidad, Madge había trabajado en un hotel, como mucama, en un intento de desligarse un poco de la protección de su padre, el alcalde de la ciudad y de conseguir algo de independencia.

Cosa curiosa, había conocido a Gale no por Katniss, sino porque había sido la mucama asignada a su habitación de hotel, una noche en que a él se le había roto una cañería y su apartamento se había inundado. A Prim le había parecido encantador que ellos se conocieron cuando Katniss aún estaba decidiendo si los presentaba o no.

Y ellos se habían enamorado muy rápido. Katniss se sentía incluso algo envidiosa por ello.

Katniss la observó trajinar por su apartamento y, después de unas cuantas miradas asesinas más, finalmente desistió en sus intentos de ayudarla. Era evidente que Madge era del tipo de persona que canalizaba su enojo mediante limpieza obsesiva y Katniss prefería no meterse en su camino durante el proceso.

Cuando, finalmente, la mujer se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, Katniss tomó eso como una invitación para volver a hablar.

—Esto… ¿quieres cenar?

Madge le dedicó un gruñido. Katniss no supo bien cómo interpretarlo, pero de todas maneras se metió en la cocina y se dedicó a preparar la cena.

Estaba terminando de cortar las cebollas para hacer un salteado rápido cuando notó que Madge se había desplazado y ahora parecía hacer maromas para subirse a uno de los bancos del desayunador.

—Puedo traerte una silla… — otra mirada furiosa — o no. Mira, si has venido a decirme que soy una idiota, ya lo sé. ¿Vale?

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"?

—Ya sabes que eres una idiota. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué harás para ser menos idiota?

Katniss parpadeó, insegura sobre cómo responder.

—Pues…

—Pues…— la imitó Madge y Katniss empezó a cabrearse también.

—Mira, ya lo sé. Ya intenté pedirle perdón, pero lo he llamado y no me ha devuelto la llamada.

—¿Cuántas veces?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cuántas veces lo has llamado?

—Una.

Madge se echó a reír.

—Por favor, Katniss. ¿Tú pretendes agitar las pestañas o chasquear los dedos y que, de repente, él recuerde lo maravillosa que eres y ya está? ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto y herido que está?

El rostro de Katniss se ensombreció.

—¿Tú sí la tienes?

Madge no picó el anzuelo:

—Ni lo sueñes, Preciosa— dijo usando la entonación que acostumbraba usar Haymitch. Katniss hizo una mueca—. No voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles. Y ya puestos, él tampoco. Así que puedes madurar, sacar la cabeza de tu culo y dejar de pensar que eres la víctima aquí y luchar por algo que es realmente importante en tu vida. O puedes, simplemente, abrir un nuevo restaurante, sumergirte en el trabajo como haces siempre e ignorar que tu vida no puede resumirse en tu trabajo.

Katniss boqueó un poco, como un pez fuera del agua.

—Y Gale me va a llevar a cenar, así que tendrás que ver que haces con el resto de esa comida— replicó levantándose.

Con un suspiro, Katniss apagó la estufa al tiempo que Madge salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Tenía que tomar decisiones. Tenía que arreglar las cosas o, al menos, arreglarse a sí misma. Nunca había faltado al trabajo solo porque sí y el hecho de que Haymitch hubiese estado lo suficientemente preocupado como para llamarla debió parecerle raro.

Decidió que justo ese momento, era el instante adecuado para arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal.

Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y no dudó antes de marcar:

Tal y como lo esperaba, su llamada fue a parar a su buzón. No se desanimó:

—Soy Katniss— dijo esta vez, con mucha más seguridad—. Necesitamos hablar. O tal vez solo yo necesito hablar, pero necesito que tú me escuches. ¿Vale? Te estaré esperando esta noche en el lugar en que comenzamos— dijo mientras apretaba su teléfono contra la oreja—. Y si no llegas, estaré ahí mañana y pasado mañana. Y si borras este mensaje, te dejaré más. Uno tras otro. Así que… te estaré esperando.

* * *

 **He recibido demasiado amooooor! Bueno, les cuento que el próximo capítulo iba a ser el último, exceptuando el epílogo, pero algo pasó y resulta que aunque lo hice más largo que estos usualmente cortos capítulos, voy a necesitar uno más para terminar la historia, más o el epílogo. Así que en realidad quedan tres publicaciones más.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a toda la gente linda que me ha comentado el último capítulo, a pesar de que arreglar las cosas con Peeta han ido algo lentas, pero creo que él merecía tener algo de amor propio: jacque-kari, X, Claudia, L, Ady Mellark, Igora Mellark, Guest, zellideth, 96Ale-G, Nai1987, Claudia, Giselle Jay, Sunshine y Pretty Lu.**

 **Si has leído hasta aquí, te prometo que cosas buenas están por venir.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **.XXXVII.**

Primero, Katniss llamó a Haymitch para indicarle que iba a cerrar el restaurante esa noche. Le sorprendió lo poco que Haymitch protestó por ello y se preguntó si él estaba tan agotado por el trabajo que había visto aquello como vacaciones. En parte, supuso Katniss, lo eran. Después de todo, iba a pagarles el día a todos sus subalternos, ellos no tenían la culpa de que Katniss hubiese elegido ser egoísta. Al menos por ese día.

—Dale una cena gratis a todas las personas que hayan reservado en el Distrito Doce. Si no pueden reprogramar la reservación, entonces has que se les dé una mesa hoy mismo en el restaurante de su elección.

Haymitch se había burlado un poco de ella, nada fuera de lo ordinario y, al final, le había deseado suerte. Katniss, algo sorprendida, le dio las gracias.

Después de resolver ese tema, Katniss se empleó a fondo en la "Operación Recuperemos a Peeta", como Prim había empezado a llamarle después de que su hermana, finalmente, le contara su nueva determinación.

Pasó a recoger a Muffin a casa de su madre y luego fue a parar a una tienda de mascotas donde, básicamente, le compró una dotación anual de galletas para perro y un montón de juguetes nuevos, en un intento porque su perro la perdonara por el abandono al que se había visto sometido de su parte en los últimos días.

Muffin ni siquiera pareció darse por enterado de la depresión que había sufrido ella y, fiel a su fama como "mejor amigo del hombre" le cubrió la cara de besos húmedos. La compra de juguetes resultó ser innecesaria, pues Muffin parecía más entretenido con una botella plástica que se había caído de la encimera, que con todas sus nuevas adquisiciones. Katniss decidió que se trataba de un perrito raro, pero, a fin de cuentas, resultaba perfecto para ella. Se entretuvo durante un buen rato jugando con él.

Dejó un total de ocho mensajes de voz en el buzón de Peeta. Habría dejado más, pero una voz robótica le indicó que el mismo se encontraba lleno por el momento.

Así que se dio una nueva ducha, se peinó y maquilló, prestándole especial atención a las ojeras verdosas que tenía, y se dispuso a ir a su restaurante. Más específicamente, a su cocina. La cocina en la que Peeta le había llenado el vientre de chocolate, mucho antes de que ella se enamorara de él.

Le gustaba tener la cocina para ella sola. Con sus superficies cromadas y el ligero aroma a especias mezcladas con desinfectante que flotaba en el ambiente, aún a oscuras. Encendió la luz y los fluorescentes iluminaron cada rincón.

De alguna manera, le parecía bien que las cosas terminaran o volvieran a empezar ahí. ¿Debía sentarse o permanecer de pie? ¿Encarando la puerta para verlo entrar o quedarse de espaldas y que él al sorprendiera?

Empezó a sudar. Se pasó las manos por la cara y estuvo a punto de frotarse los ojos antes de recordar que se había dado dos capas de mascara de pestañas y que, si no iba con cuidado, podría quedar como un mapache. Así que reprimió las ganas y convirtió sus manos en puños, colocando uno a cada lado de sus caderas. Luego decidió que esa postura la hacía lucir severa y dominante y que, si bien dudaba alguna vez convertirse en una persona sumisa, quería dejarle claro a Peeta que estaba preparada para asumir una relación en igualdad de condiciones.

Suspiró. Acababa de caer la noche y se había dado cuenta, con bastante retraso, de que no se le había ocurrido especificar desde que hora lo estaría esperando.

Supuso que era parte de su penitencia por haber arruinado su anterior intento. Respiró profundamente y se dijo a sí misma que esperaría ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario con tal de recuperar a Peeta.

Pasó una hora y luego otra más. Katniss se despojó de sus tacones, parándose de un pie como una garza y haciendo equilibrio sobre el otro. Ambos zapatos negros quedaron junto a uno de los hornos. En algún momento, decidió ponerse a cocinar. Encontró un delantal limpio y trabajó. Cocinar la distraía, la llenaba. Y, en el proceso, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba aquella parte práctica de su trabajo.

El sentir las texturas bajo sus manos. El golpear el fondo de una olla con una cuchara de madera y probar las salsas. El dejar que el vapor le rizara el cabello. El inhalar profundamente los aromas de su cocina: albahaca, chile, ajo, chocolate, vainilla, orégano, miel, canela, nuez moscada…

Se encontró a sí misma tarareando e, inclusive, bailando un poco, tan fuera de ritmo como lo estaba siempre. Luego, empezó a cantar. Su madre y su hermana siempre habían creído que, con una voz como la suya, Katniss había dejado pasar una gran carrera como cantante. La mayor parte de las veces, Katniss solo cantaba en la ducha, o a Prim, cuando era más pequeña y se lo pedía. Cantar, como cocinar, era una de las cosas que se había olvidado de lo mucho que le gustaban por falta de sacar el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Te saltaste un estribillo.

El cucharón cayó y rebotó contra el suelo de baldosas blancas de su cocina, dejando una miríada de gotitas rojas. Katniss no le dio demasiada importancia. Permaneció de espaldas y la última nota murió en su garganta cuando fue sorprendida por su voz.

Una parte de ella, esa que era pesimista por naturaleza, no había esperado que él llegara. No esa noche, al menos.

—Viniste— musitó sin atreverse a voltear.

—¿Y exponerme a una nueva saturación de mi buzón de voz? —Peeta usaba un tono completamente neutro, carente de emoción.

Katniss se sonrojó.

—Mi siguiente punto en el plan era ir a sentarme frente a tu puerta — dijo, al fin, girándose.

Peeta traía unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta verde que hacía que sus ojos adoptaran un azul distinto a aquel celeste como el cielo al que Katniss estaba acostumbrada. Su cabello rubio era un desastre, como si él se hubiera pasado mucho las mano por los mechones, hasta dejar algunos viendo hacia direcciones más bien graciosas.

—Si lo prefieres así, puedo irme— le dijo él.

—¡No! —Katniss no estaba acostumbrada a oír aquel tono suplicante en su voz. Peeta tampoco, porque enarcó una ceja y se sujetó el codo derecho con la mano izquierda. Por el modo en que pasaba su peso de un pie al otro, quedaba claro que él no se sentía, tampoco, demasiado cómodo con la situación.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

Ese era el momento. El momento que había estado deseando. El momento que necesitaba que Peeta le diera.

Esa era su ventana. Su oportunidad.

Pero sus nervios la traicionaron y se quedó muda, simplemente contemplándolo, maravillándose por el hecho de que Peeta era una persona lo suficientemente buena como para querer darle, a ella, que no lo merecía, una oportunidad más.

—¿Katniss?

Se sintió como si estuviera parada al borde de un acantilado. Como si la única opción que tuviera, fuera saltar. Pero la aterrorizaba, le daba pánico tener que arriesgarse de esa manera.

¿Y si abajo no la esperaba nada más que rocas?

Y entonces, como si fuera magia, los ojos de Peeta encontraron los suyos.

Tragó saliva. No podía… no podía permitir que alguna vez aquellos ojos azules volvieran a mirarla con la frialdad con que la habían contemplado antes de dejarla sola en la cabaña.

—Perdón— una sola palabra. Eso fue lo primero que consiguió que saliera despedido de sus labios.

Peeta esperó, pacientemente y Katniss supo que ella se lo merecía. Merecía que él no la ayudara, no esta vez.

—Tenía miedo. Me enamoré, muy rápido, con demasiada fuerza. Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de todo el daño que podías causarme si… si las cosas no salían bien. Si las cosas no salían como yo quería— se corrigió—. Pero no quiero seguir teniendo miedo. No quiero pensar en el daño que podrías hacerme. Quiero pensar en lo feliz que podrías hacerme… No. Espera… Quiero pensar en lo felices que podemos ser. Los dos. Juntos. Y sé que posiblemente es injusto que te lo pida. Sé que probablemente meta la pata, una y otra vez. Sé que trabajo, mucho… Y que posiblemente no soportes trabajar conmigo, puesto que renunciaste. Así que tendré que encontrar el equilibrio y, posiblemente, querrás encontrar otro empleo. Uno en donde tu jefa no sea una loca que decide emborracharse y decir tonterías cada que… Y ese es otro tema. No debí escuchar a Cato. No debí darle crédito a lo que él me dijo. Y no debí usar sus apreciaciones como excusa. Yo estaba mal. Yo era quien no se sentía lo suficiente como para que tú… que tú… — y finalmente las palabras le fallaron.

—¿Te amara?

A Katniss se le encogió el corazón ante su uso del pasado. Bajó el rostro.

—Yo también me enamoré. Puede que mi situación se diera de una manera distinta a la tuya, pero no más fácil, Katniss. Eras mi jefa. ¿Te imaginas, acaso, lo difícil que sería la situación para mí si eras tú quien decidía terminar la situación? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hizo sentir que creyeras que estaba contigo por tu dinero?

—No lo creía—replicó ella, agitando la cabeza—. Nunca lo he creído, en serio. Desde el momento en que no aceptaste esto— dijo, señalándolos a ambos con un gesto de la mano—, como un empleo. Supe que no era… — se calló y luego tomó aire—. Te amo— dijo finalmente—. Posiblemente no sea suficiente y lo más probable es que no quieras volver a verme. Puedo aceptarlo. No me hará feliz, pero puedo entender que creas que no merece la pena— continuó—. Pero te prometo que, si me das la oportunidad, será diferente.

Peeta enarcó una ceja,

—¿En qué?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cómo será diferente?

—En que ahora lo entiendo. No es justo que tengas que ser siempre tú el que se esfuerza. No es justo que seas quien tiene que ser optimista, o bueno, o paciente. Y no te puedo prometer que conseguiré arreglar todo lo que está mal conmigo de la noche a la mañana. Es más, hay cosas que, aunque quiera, creo que no desaparecerán nunca… Pero puedo prometerte que lo intentaré y que te amaré, por tanto tiempo como desees que lo haga y, tal vez, incluso después de eso— conforme hablaba, Katniss iba bajando, poco a poco, el rostro. Hasta que, finalmente, terminó contemplando sus pies descalzos. Contó hasta diez, Peeta no dijo nada. Casi pensó que se había ido, hasta que, en su campo de visión, aparecieron dos zapatos negros. Sintió el tacto de las manos cálidas de Peeta alrededor de su cuello, alzándole con suavidad la barbilla de manera que sus ojos grises se encontraran con los de él, azules y brillantes.

—Puede que desee que lo hagas para siempre— susurró él y, antes de que ella pudiera responderle nada, la besó.

Como discurso, pensó Katniss, sin duda aquel beso hacía palidecer a sus palabras. De alguna manera, Peeta se las arregló para transmitirle, sin decir nada, lo que ella estaba deseando escuchar. Le decía que le daba otra oportunidad. Y le decía, por sobre todo lo demás, que la amaba.

El momento se rompió cuando un ligero aroma a quemado llegó a sus fosas nasales. Por un momento, Katniss valoró la posibilidad de que hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea y luego se rio de su propio pensamiento. Peeta se apartó, sonriendo también, pero con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada.

—Creo que algo se quema.

Katniss dudó y entonces recordó que se había olvidado de apagar la estufa cuando Peeta llegó.

Su realización valió de poco, porque en el momento en que se giró y vio la columnilla de humo negro ascendiendo hacia el techo, el sistema de extinción de incendios se activó.

Como un aguacero, los aspersores del techo cumplieron con su cometido.

Peeta fue quien reaccionó primero y apagó la cocina. No había mucho que hacer con toda la comida que se había mojado. Tampoco con su peinado o el maquillaje que Katniss sentía correr sobre sus mejillas. Definitivamente se había convertido en el mapache que temía.

Y, aun así, cuando él la miraba de ese modo, como si ella fuera el ser más hermoso del mundo, Katniss solo se sentía capaz de sonreír.

No importaba nada más, excepto el hecho de que, justo en ese momento, a pesar de que su cabello chorreaba agua, igual que su ropa y que la cocina de su restaurante era un absolutamente desastre, ella se sentía completamente amada y feliz.

* * *

 **Penúltimo capítulo de la historia! Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. Ya no quería hacer sufrir más a Katniss (que igual se lo merecía), ni a ustedes.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y haya valido la espera.**

 **Mil gracias a Sunjoshifer, T, X, Claudia, L, Mildred, ASnna Scheler, zellideth76, Claudia Hernández, carolblue, Ara Lanisllark, pauligallegos, jacque-kari, PrettyLu, Igora Mellark, deltag710, Stelee Mellark, , Caludia Hernndez y mis adorados Guest.**

 **Un abrazo a todos y, espero, nos leamos pronto.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Escenas rating M en este capítulo y el siguiente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXVIII**

Como momento mortificante, bien podía entrar a su lista de los tres peores. Sin embargo, con todo y que su cara estaba cubierta de maquillaje corrido y que su cocina era prácticamente una pileta de baño, Katniss no parecía a punto de perder los nervios.

Aún así, mientras hablaba con el jefe de los bomberos, Katniss no sentía el aire frío de la noche golpeando su ropa húmeda, ni tampoco la cara calentársele mientras explicaba por qué había perdido algo de perspectiva y se había olvidado de apagar la estufa. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era el tacto cálido de Peeta, irradiando desde su mano, enroscada alrededor de su cintura, hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Se disculpó y luego se ofreció a hacer una donación al Cuerpo de Bomberos de la Ciudad por los recursos que se habían desperdiciado en aquella llamada. Luego, Peeta les agradeció por la prontitud con la que habían llegado. A Katniss le sorprendió aquella capacidad de palabra que él parecía tener siempre. Si algo le había dado problemas a Katniss en su vida como profesional era ese carácter duro y taciturno al que ella siempre tendía.

Lo observó obnubilada, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de pellizcarse para ver si aquello estaba pasando de verdad o si había deseado con tanto ahínco que las cosas entre ella y Peeta se solucionaran como para que su cerebro le estuviera jugando una mala pasada y ahora se lo estuviera imaginando.

El jefe de los bomberos bromeó con que, tal vez, ahora podría conseguir entrar al Distrito 10, el restaurante especializado en carne a las brasas de Katniss, sin necesidad de que se estuviera incendiando el edificio. Katniss se perdió la broma y, en medio de su incomodidad, le extendió una invitación para cenar al sujeto en cuestión y a todo el equipo que había acudido.

Peeta se burló de ella después, en cuanto volvieron a quedarse solos.

Una vez volvieron al interior, Katniss se debatió. Por un lado, su naturaleza controladora requería, casi con carácter urgente, el ponerse a limpiar aquel desastre húmedo que cubría los muebles y el suelo de su adorado espacio de trabajo. Por otro, había otra clase de humedad, una que se volvió más urgente e intensa en el momento en que Peeta presionó sus labios contra el tejido sensible bajo su oreja.

La mente se le nubló. Seguía queriendo pellizcarse, de manera tan discreta como fuera posible, solo para convencerse de que aquello estaba sucediendo realmente. Peeta rió suavemente contra su piel, pinchándola suavemente con aquella barba de un par de días y enviándole ideas muy muy sucias a aquella mente que ya de por sí se encontraba sobreexcitada.

–¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

Fue casi tan bueno como la declaración de amor que acababan de compartir. Casi.

Ella agitó la cabeza y sacó del bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

–¿Hazelle? –sonrió cuando escuchó aquel tono maternal–. Gracias. Sí. Escucha, me preguntaba si sería posible que me dieras el número de aquel equipo de limpieza que me habías recomendado.

Peeta la vio usar una mezcla entre aquel tono profesional y el tono suave que usaba para hablar con sus seres queridos.

–Un pequeño incidente en el Doce. Se ha activado el sistema contra incendios. Nop, todo está bien– le prometió–. Sí, ha sido solo un descuido. Estaba algo… distraída– Peeta eligió ese momento para besarla siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula–. Vaaaaleeee– Katniss esperaba que aquello no hubiese sonado a Hazelle como una especie de gemido–. ¿Le puedes decir que le dejo la llave en una de las taquillas exteriores?

Katniss sonrió ampliamente.

–Gracias. Claro–. Peeta la vio sonrojarse–. Claro, lo haré– Katniss colgó el teléfono–. Hazelle te envía saludos.

Él sonrió, evidentemente complacido.

–¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Katniss se encogió de hombros, con las mejillas ardiéndole.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?– preguntó él con la voz ronca.

Ella sabía exactamente que era lo que quería hacer. El tema era ¿sería capaz de decírselo?

En lugar de responder, ella se acercó un poco más a él, aproximando su rostro al suyo, suspirando y luego aspirando profundamente el aroma de su piel. La lavanda seguía ahí… las otras esencias eran como débiles fantasmas, pero Katniss podía adivinarlos en la mezcla. Olía a limpio, también, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, aunque con el cabello rubio así de húmedo era difícil decirlo ahora.

Él suspiró, doblando las rodillas y rozando la nariz con la suya…

Katniss jadeó.

–¿Tú casa o la mía?– dijo él, tan bajo que, de no haber estado pegada a su cuerpo, no lo habría escuchado.

–La tuya– dijo en el mismo tono.

…

Esta no era la primera vez que Katniss estaba en su casa. Ahora, Peeta también sabía que no iba a ser la última.

Observó la forma en que su sombra recortaba una silueta en la pared, estirando los brazos, sacando el vestido por encima de su cabeza y luego sacudiéndose como lo hacía Muffin de vez en cuando.

A Peeta se le secó la boca y su cuerpo volvió a despertar a la vida.

La vio estirar los brazos de nuevo y pasar la cabeza a través del hueco de una de sus camisetas. Cuando salió, con el cabello alborotado y el maquillaje ya retirado de su rostro, Peeta tuvo la certeza de que solo aquella pieza de delgado algodón cubría su desnudez.

La deseaba. Tanto que resultaba doloroso. Sin embargo, por primera vez, no sentía que Katniss fuera a volar lejos, como una mariposa asustada. Al ver la forma en que sus ojos, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que casi parecían negros, lo veían ahora, se daba cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan seguro de lo que tenían. Ni siquiera en esos días en que todo parecía perfecto y fácil y maravilloso.

—Ven aquí— le susurró y ella se acercó, sin asomo de dudas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, rozando su nariz contra el mentón de Peeta, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su barba contra la piel sensible de su cara.

A Peeta le sorprendió su decisión. Aquella tranquilidad mezclada con el deseo, tan contagioso que de repente, sentía que sus pantalones le resultaban pequeños.

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con aquello?

Katniss elevó el rostro y tomó un puñado de cabello rubio, obligándolo a inclinar el rostro hacia ella. Peeta flexionó un poco las rodillas, aceptando de buena gana todo lo que ella le daba. Creyendo que estaba preparado.

No lo estaba.

Fue avasallador. Como sacar el paraguas esperando una simple lluvia y ser sorprendido por un huracán.

Lo dejó sin aliento. La privación de aire hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Un sonido, bajo y profundo, brotó de su garganta. Le rodeó el cuello con los dedos y la sintió temblar suavemente bajo su tacto. Ese movimiento involuntario, la prueba irrefutable de que ella, igual que él, se encontraba indefensa ante aquello, fue lo que le infundió el valor para dar el siguiente paso.

Sus manos descendieron, lentamente, como para que ella no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que él se disponía hacer. Las yemas de sus dedos bajaron por el esbelto cuello, sintiendo el latido desbocado del pulso en su garganta, rozaron con suavidad las clavículas y sus manos se ahuecaron alrededor de sus senos.

Katniss gimió.

Con dos dedos, Peeta aprisionó, primero con cautela y luego con algo más de decisión los pezones, duros como piedrecillas. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un sonido mitad placer, mitad rendición.

No era como si antes no hubieran compartido momentos así de íntimos, pero ambos tenían la certeza de que, por esta vez, su primera vez, llegarían hasta el final.

El rostro de Peeta descendió. Sobre la camiseta, alrededor de uno de los senos, los dedos fueron reemplazados por labios y lengua.

Katniss fue plenamente consciente de aquella conexión entre el punto que Peeta besaba y lamía y aquella humedad en su entrepierna, sumada al nudo ardiente que se apretaba más y más en su vientre. Quiso gritar, pero en su lugar se mordió los labios, echando la cabeza un poco más atrás, dejándose hacer, vagamente consciente de que, por ahora, se estaba mostrando como una amante egoísta, solo abierta al placer que él parecía estar dispuesto a darle.

A él no pareció importarle. En el momento en que Katniss fue incapaz de seguir resistiendo su impulso, soltando un grito, desplazó sus atenciones de un seno al otro.

Ella gritó. Con tanta fuerza que sintió como su garganta se resentía, pero no importó. Sonrió cuando, después de unos cuantos minutos, ella le dio un tirón a su cabello, exigiendo su atención en otras partes de su cuerpo. Lo atrajo cerca, besándolo con cariño y con desesperación.

—¿Todo bien? — susurró él después de unos minutos.

Ella abrió los ojos, ligeramente vidriosos.

—Hmmm….

Peeta se rio, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño, solo logrando que él se riera un poco más.

Para su sorpresa, Katniss sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

—Ven— dijo con suavidad, tirando de su mano.

Peeta no tuvo que preguntar a dónde iban. Dejó que Katniss los condujera, con inusitada calma, hacia el interior de su habitación.

* * *

 **Soy mala por cortarlo ahí, pero parte de la esencia de este fic son sus capítulos cortos y, como desde ayer estoy de vacaciones, mi plan es terminar de escribirlo esta semana, epílogo incluido. De hecho, creo que saldré a correr un rato para despejarme y cuando vuelva, me pondré con el capítulo 39.**

 **Serán en total 40 capítulos, siendo el número 40 el epílogo, con la boda de Prim.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el rumbo que tomó la historia y que, a pesar de mis tardanzas, sigan estando ahí para ver cómo continúa la cosa.**

 **Mil gracias a Giselle Jay, Aridenere, pauligallegos, X, Mildred, Caro, Lausolguinita, Nai1987, Doremi, 96Ale-G, Zellideth, wenyaz, L, Claudia, Monse-0.3, jacque-kari, anna scheller, stelee Mellark, Igora Mellark, Anaeverlark y mis queridos y anónimos Guest. 688 REVIEWS! ¿Pueden creerlo? Me ayudan a llegar a los 700?**

 **Un abrazo a todos y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**

 **Con cariño, E.**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Escenas rating M en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXIX**

Fuera quien fuera, a Katniss le agradaba aquella extraña que parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo.

Cato muchas veces se había quejado de su falta de inventiva y de su evidente pudor, el cual hacía que, la mayoría de las veces, Katniss fuera un ente pasivo que dejaba que Cato usara su cuerpo del modo en que lo necesitara, con todo y lo humillada que eso lo hacía sentir a ella en ese momento.

Ahora mientras empujaba a Peeta hacia la cama, haciéndolo rebotar suavemente sobre el colchón, envió aquellas inseguridades y vergüenzas al fondo de su cerebro, concentrándose en el ahora, en la manera en que Peeta parecía hacer desaparecer a aquella Katniss cargada de ideas negativas en tantos aspectos de su vida.

Permaneció de pie, observando la adoración en aquellos ojos, tan azules como un día de verano.

Él se enderezó, apoyándose sobre sus codos y estiró una mano, recorriendo con dulzura su torso, rozando con el dorso de su mano sus costillas.

—¿Estás bien?

Katniss le sonrió y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, apoyándose sobre sus muslos, apenas unos centímetros por encima de la prótesis.

—Ahora lo estoy— le susurró mientras estiraba los brazos y empezaba a desabotonar, cuidadosamente, su camisa.

Los ojos de Peeta siguieron el movimiento, proyectando sombras sobre sus pómulos con aquellas larguísimas pestañas, tan largas que Katniss se preguntaba si había alguna cosa que evitara que se enredaran entre ellas.

Ella empujó la camisa hacia atrás y le ayudó a liberar sus brazos, soltando primero el botón de un puño y luego el del otro. Peeta andaba, como siempre, una camiseta de punto por debajo, aún un poco húmeda, pegándose a los músculos de su abdomen. Katniss tiró de la tela, liberando la camiseta del pantalón y, en un solo movimiento continuo, la sacó por encima de su cabeza. Peeta se las ingenió para no caer plano sobre el colchón, observándola con una media sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

Katniss recorrió con los dedos la dura planicie del abdomen de Peeta. Maravillada por el hecho de que, aún y con su profesión y lo bien que hacía las cosas, fuese posible dibujar con sus dedos el contorno de cada músculo.

Cato solía ir todos los días al gimnasio, dos o tres horas. Peeta no tenía un cuerpo como el de Cato, pero Katniss lo notaba fuerte bajo su piel. Se inclinó y lo besó. Sin prisas, sin miedo. Sus labios se unieron y ella colocó su mano bajo su garganta, suspirando, dichosa, cuando de la garganta de Peeta brotó aquel sonido, ronroneante como el de un gato. Esa fue la última vez que Katniss pensó en Cato.

Le respondió con entusiasmo, con la misma calma. La tranquilidad de una persona que sabía que, más adelante, habría otras oportunidades.

—Te amo— susurró ella y supo, por la forma en que él la miró, que nunca se cansaría de decírselo.

—Dilo de nuevo— replicó él antes de depositar una lluvia de besos que seguían la línea de su mandíbula.

Ella le sonrió.

—Te amo, Peeta Mellark.

Él la contempló en silencio.

—Tanto como yo te amo a ti— dijo finalmente antes de enderezarse, sentándolos a ambos en la cama y volver a besarla.

No hubo muchas palabras después de aquello.

Katniss retiró el cinturón, que emitió un sonido parecido al de un látigo cuando ella lo aventó hacia un lado. Con dedos firmes, se dirigió al botón de sus pantalones y sintió, sin asomo de dudas, lo mucho que él la deseaba.

Katniss siempre había tenido dedos precisos, metódicos. No obstante, su mano tembló cuando ella deslizó hacia abajo la cremallera. Sintió a Peeta estremecerse un poco cuando empezó a bajar la prenda de tela por sus muslos.

"Tranquilo", pensó ella, pero no se lo dijo. "Amo todo de ti". En lugar de poner aquello en palabras, se inclinó hacia adelante, depositando suaves besos sobre sus piernas, tirando del pantalón, dejando más y más piel al descubierto, hasta que la piel se acabó en uno de los lados y en su lugar apareció aquella pieza de plástico y metal.

Bajo sus dedos, sintió como las palpitaciones se aceleraban.

Observó la unión de piel y plástico sin parpadear, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Cuando, finalmente, sintió a Peeta relajarse bajo su cuerpo, continuó con aquel sendero de besos. Riendo. Soltó las correas y, como si se tratara de un bebé, acunó la prótesis entre sus brazos antes de depositarla con cuidado al pie de la cama. Peeta la observó en silencio hasta que ella regresó a la cama, el colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso. Pensó que se inclinaría y lo besaría en los labios. En su lugar, Katniss devolvió su atención a aquel segmento de piel lisa que envolvía lo que antes había sido parte de su rodilla. Cuando ella primero besó y luego lamió aquel pedazo de él, Peeta sintió como si lo hubieran electrificado.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un alarido.

Las sensaciones fueron más intensas después de eso, especialmente cuando Katniss empezó su ascenso y metió los dedos bajo la cinturilla de su bóxer.

Sus miradas se encontraron en la habitación, escasamente iluminada por la lamparilla junto a la cama.

Katniss sonrió y Peeta tragó, con dificultad, mientras ella empezaba a bajar la última prenda que cubría su desnudez.

No pareció azorado, ni incómodo, mientras Katniss deslizaba los ojos sobre la piel. Parecía el tipo de persona que se encontraba muy cómodo en su propia piel. Su seguridad resultó contagiosa. Se sintió envalentonada. Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, para luego volver hacia abajo, hacia aquella pieza de acero cubierta por seda.

Fue lento y suave. Toda ella labios, dientes y lengua, mientras Peeta sujetaba mechones de su cabello, tirando apenas lo suficiente para que se sintiera bien, no tanto como para hacerle daño.

Él gimió y gruñó y ella se maravilló por la cantidad de poder que tenía sobre él.

Y de pronto él tiró de ella hacia arriba, con la mandíbula apretada, mientras tomaba a su propio cuerpo como prisionero.

Antes de darse cuenta, Katniss tenía su espalda sobre la cama y los ojos azules de Peeta la observaban desde arriba.

—Eso ha sido… —empezó él y ella se lamió los labios, haciéndolos brillar—. Gracias— dijo él finalmente.

Ella se rio, solo por un momento, antes de que Peeta se encargara de demostrarle lo _agradecido_ que se sentía realmente.

Fue lento, cuidadoso y— a Katniss le sorprendió—, bastante concienzudo. Utilizando labios, dedos y lengua, tocándola en lugares a los que ella estaba segura, nadie más había llegado antes que él.

Sintió la presión, como un dique a punto de estallar. Gimió, arqueó su espalda y sujetó puñados de tela. Cuando eso resultó insuficiente, se dirigió hacia el cabello rubio de Peeta, tironeándolo, acercándolo al punto exacto, mientras lo sentía sonreír contra aquella parte suya que, hasta ahora, él no había conocido.

Y Peeta encontró aquel punto, con los labios pegados a su clítoris, y un solo movimiento de su lengua fue lo que hizo falta. Katniss gimió con más fuerza. Estrellas brillaron frente a sus ojos mientras, con un último grito, ella se arqueó, boqueando como un pez.

Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona en el mundo, posiblemente se habría sentido mortificada más tarde, al volver a la realidad. Pero era Peeta, su Peeta, y cuando volvió a la realidad, flotando suavemente, como una pluma, no había nada más que total y absoluta devoción en sus ojos.

Se movió, de manera que sus cuerpos se alinearan y lo sintió moverse, estirándose hacia uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

—Apaga la luz— le susurró.

Peeta se acercó con un paquetito plateado entre los dedos y agitó la cabeza.

—Quiero verte— replicó en el mismo tono.

Cuando hablaba de ese modo, ella no se sentía capaz de negarle nada. Se sonrojó de todas formas, pero asintió.

Ella tomó el preservativo de entre sus dedos y, con cuidado, lo deslizó en toda su longitud. Él se estremeció.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Nunca había estado más segura de nada en mi vida.

Fue lento y suave. El tipo de conexión de dos personas que saben que no hay prisas. No se sintió precisamente como una invasión, a pesar de que Katniss era plenamente consciente de cada célula suya que se encontraba en contacto con Peeta.

Lo sintió muy profundo, profundo, profundo… No obstante, más allá de todas las sensaciones que él le transmitía mientras sus caderas se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás, adoptando poco a poco el ritmo correcto; nada se sentía más correcto que sus manos en las suyas. Aquella presión que la retenía en el suelo, su ancla.

Él la besó. Con suavidad, con calma. Y Katniss sintió deseos de echarse a llorar por el alivio de saber que, con todo y sus errores, él realmente estaba ahí y era suyo, del mismo modo en que ella le pertenecía a él.

Ella se giró, de manera que quedó montándolo a horcajadas y suspiró cuando notó la diferencia en aquella postura. Lo adentro que parecía llegarle.

Empezó a describir círculos lentos con sus caderas. Perdiéndose en aquella expresión, casi rozando la agonía, que él tenía en la cara.

—Cerca— susurró—. Estoy muy cerca…

Él lo captó al vuelo. Sus dedos se colaron entre sus piernas, rodeando su clítoris, golpeando el punto exacto una vez y otra mientras su cuerpo se separaba de la cama y continuaba embistiéndola.

Ella se perdió en las sensaciones. Se corrió con un grito y lo atrajo más cerca, invitándolo a perderse en su cuerpo, a que saciara sus propias necesidades.

Y él lo hizo. Con movimientos torpes y descoordinados. Con los tendones del cuello tensos, la boca abierta y los ojos bien cerrados. Ambos rodaron a la vez, sus cabezas cayendo sobre las almohadas y sus ojos somnolientos encontrándose en una mirada cargada de significado.

No hubo necesidad de palabras. No tuvieron que volver a declarar lo que sentían porque ambos estaban claros en que el otro lo entendía a la perfección.

Peeta se estiró y apagó la lámpara y Katniss se estremeció cuando, sin decir nada, él rodeó su cintura con un brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo, compartiendo con ella su calor.

Se quedaron así por minutos o tal vez por horas. Hasta que Katniss sintió que el sueño la empezaba a vencer.

—¿Peeta? —susurró en la oscuridad.

—¿Si? —él parecía encontrarse muy despierto.

—¿Te quedas conmigo?

Como respuesta, él la atrajo aún más cerca.

—Siempre— susurró cerca de su oído antes de besarla en la sien.

Con esa única palabra en su mente, Katniss se durmió.

* * *

 **Como toda historia debe llegar a su fin, esta no podía ser la excepción. Sé que les había prometido un capítulo como este desde que estaban en el rancho, pero los personajes hicieron conmigo lo que les dio la gana y de ahí que decidiera que hasta ahora era el momento correcto para esto, como cierre y promesa de lo que está por venir.**

 **Queda una última actualización por delante y agradezco mucho a todas las personas que querían que la historia se alargara por más capítulos, pero estando ya solucionados los conflictos, creo que era hora de darle un final. Espero que este haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias.**

 **Mañana me voy a unas vacaciones que realmente necesito, pero planeo al menos elucubrar el epílogo que transcurrirá en la boda de Rory y Prim.**

 **¿Ideas de cosas que debería incluir o personajes que deberían decir presente?**

 **Un millón de gracias a todas las personas que han creído en esta historia y que, con todo y que avanzaba de a poquitos, no la dejaron tirada. A quienes leen desde las sombras, este es el mejor momento del mundo para dejarme su opinión, XD. Prometo no morder :)**

 **Como siempre, la lista de mis bienamados comentaristas: X, EroGhost-chan, Igora Mellark, Giselle Jay, Luan, MildredxDD, Claudia, blankius, lausolguinita, anaeverlarck, jacque-kari (mi comentario #700!), zellideth76 y, de nuevo, Jacque.**

 **Gracias a quienes tienen el tiempo y la energía para dejarme su opinión y espero, de todo corazón, que pueda seguir contándolos entre mis lectores con cada nuevo proyecto.**

 **Un abrazo enorme, E.**


	40. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Regalo para Giselle Jay. ¡Capítulo final! Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—¿Estás llorando, descerebrada?

—Oh, cállate, Johanna— murmuró Katniss mientras acomodaba, con cuidado entre sus brazos, aquel pequeño bulto rosado que una de las enfermeras acababa de pasarle.

—Maysilee Hawthorne-Undersee— Johanna se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la cama y miró a la pequeña con un cariño mal disimulado—. Me parece un nombre de lo más pretencioso ¿no crees?

La madre, extenuada en la cama, a menos de un metro de distancia, le lanzó un gruñido.

—Más respeto— masculló con los ojos cerrados—. Es el nombre de mi difunta tía.

—Bueno, eso solo nos dice que lo petulante te viene de familia.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cual sigas aquí? —susurró Katniss, intentando que la diminuta bolita rosa se mantuviera tan dormida como lo había estado los últimos diez minutos—. ¿No deberías estar ya de camino para ir a suplir lo que sea que Gale te pidió, señorita Gerente de Operaciones?

—¿Y perderme de la primera vez que Gale Hawthorne intenta cargar a su bebé? ¿Quién se podría negar a eso? La oficina seguirá ahí cuando llegue. Esto, por otra parte, es una oportunidad única en la vida.

—¿Aún no llega Gale? —Madge abrió un ojo, cansada. El parto había sido inusitadamente rápido, especialmente para una madre primeriza y Gale había sido incapaz de llegar a tiempo, atrapado primero en la oficina, en una reunión de la que no había podido salirse y luego en el tráfico.

—Sigue enviando mensajes— dijo Johanna, burlona—. El pobre bastardo no se puede creer que siga en ese embotellamiento.

—¡Chitón! No diremos malas palabras frente a la pequeña Masie— Madge parecía tener suficientes energías como para poder seguirle la corriente a Johanna, cuya lengua afilada siempre parecía preparada para tocar fibras sensibles.

—¿Por qué demonios decidieron ponerle un nombre como Maysilee si vas a ponerle un apodo igual?

Madge y Johanna empezaron a discutir. Katniss se apartó, aún con la pequeña en brazos, que empezó a mover aquella diminuta boca hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con el tipo de movimientos de succión que había hecho quince minutos atrás cuando su madre la había amamantado por primera vez. La meció torpemente entre sus brazos, aún poco acostumbrada a aquella posición y apartó el único mechón de cabello, rubio y ligeramente rizado, que tenía en la cima de aquella diminuta cabeza.

Katniss había estado segura de no querer tener hijos. Ahora, mientras cargaba por primera vez a su ahijada, no podía evitar cuestionarse las cosas. Especialmente porque, cansada como estaba después de haberse pasado las últimas doce horas supervisando cada pequeño detalle de la boda de Prim, que se realizaría al día siguiente, su mente parecía jugarle extrañas bromas y, por un momento, cuando la pequeña Maysilee abrió los ojos, soltando un bostezo que convirtió aquella diminuta boca en una perfecta O, le pareció ver no los ojos grises que había heredado de Gale, sino unos brillantes ojos azules como el cielo.

Sacudió la cabeza y arrulló a la bebé, cantándole en voz baja antes de que empezara a llorar. No se dio cuenta de que el silencio que reinaba en la habitación era absoluto hasta que, con la pequeña dormida de nuevo, levantó el rostro y vio la manera en que la miraban Johanna y Madge.

—¿Qué?

—A ver, descerebrada. Suelta la sopa.

Katniss la vio, parpadeando, confusa.

—Pensé que no querías hijos, Katniss— Madge parecía haberse espabilado, gracias a la corta discusión con Johanna y ahora se hallaba sentada en la cama, extendiendo los brazos, demandando sin palabras a su hija.

Katniss se la devolvió sin decir una palabra.

—¿Y bien?

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Johanna le dedicó una sonrisa que presagiaba bromas horribles.

—Ni se te ocurra— le atajó Katniss antes de que la chica llegar a abrir la boca.

—Imagínate lo monos que serían. Si se parecen al Chico del Pan, claro—Johanna había empezado a llamar así a Peeta desde el día en que se conocieron, en una cena en casa de Katniss en donde Johanna, fiel a su costumbre, había llegado sin anunciarse—. Si resultan ser como tú, tendré que aprender a tejer cuanto antes—añadió—. Ya sabes, para empezar a hacer con tiempo esos pequeños pasamontañas.

—Muy simpática.

—Yo creo que serías una madre asombrosa, Katniss —la apoyó Madge.

—Ustedes dos se están adelantando— replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, no estoy tan segura. Es decir, puede que aún no tengas un anillo en el dedo, pero no hay duda de que el chico debe ser una bola de fuego en la cama— Katniss se sonrojó—. Basta ver tu cara de estúpida cada que lo estás viendo.

—Si te lo propusiera hoy mismo ¿lo harías? —preguntó Madge, curiosa—. ¿Aceptarías?

Katniss no tuvo tiempo de responder esa pregunta. Un segundo más tarde un Gale, con la corbata colgando casi suelta de su cuello y con el rostro cubierto de sudor, entró en la habitación. Fue como si ella y Johanna no existieran en lo absoluto. Lo único para lo que Gale tenía ojos en aquel momento era para su mujer y su hija, ambas recostadas en aquella cama blanca de hospital.

A pesar de sus bromas, Johanna, le hizo una seña a Katniss, de forma que ambas salieran silenciosamente del cuarto para darles privacidad. Aun así, Katniss no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que, solo por un momento, se había permitido imaginarse a sí misma recostada en aquella cama, y a Peeta entrando para ver, por primera vez, a su bebé.

El bebé de ambos.

…

—¿Ya te dije que te ves absolutamente preciosa?

A Peeta le encantaba la forma en que una frase tan inocente podía hacer que el cuerpo se le cubriera de rubor.

—No hagas eso— dijo con las mejillas encendidas mientras le daba un suave empujoncito en el hombro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mirarme como si me hubieras visto desnuda.

Peeta se acercó, rozándole la oreja con los labios al susurrarle:

—Es que te he visto desnuda. Unas cuantas veces, a decir verdad.

El sonrojo de Katniss se hizo más profundo.

—Oh, cállate.

Peeta la ignoró y la besó a la altura de la sien mientras veían como Prim se deslizaba suavemente por la pista de baile en los brazos de su ahora esposo.

—Fue una boda muy bonita ¿verdad?

—Casi tanto como la novia.

—Van a ser muy felices juntos— Katniss lo dijo como una afirmación, pero después pareció buscar la aprobación de Peeta.

—Estoy seguro de que a Rory le daría miedo lo que le harías si no resulta ser así— bromeó él con una amplia sonrisa.

Katniss le hizo una mueca y luego se echó a reír.

—A Madge le habría encantado estar aquí. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan aficionado a las bodas como ella. Por cierto ¿qué se siente haber sido ascendido a padrino a último minuto?

—Raro. No entiendo por qué Rory no quiso que, ya que Gale no quería separarse de la bebé y de Madge, uno de sus amigos tomara su lugar— lucía realmente confuso.

Katniss sí que lo sabía, pero no quiso decir nada. Rory se había empecinado en que todo debía quedar entre familia e, igual que le pasaba a Prim, a Madge y a Johanna; estaba convencido de que lo único que evitaba que Peeta fuera un miembro más de la familia Everdeen era un mero tecnicismo.

Curiosamente, Katniss no sentía ni ansiedad, ni temor, ni enojo por esa idea.

Inclusive ahora, mientras veía como otras parejas se unían a la pista de baile, Cato y Glimmer incluidos, con Cato aún con un buen moretón en el rostro, se dio cuenta de que, hasta cierto punto, se sentía agradecida de que Cato hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

Bueno, al menos en lo que respectaba al hecho de que, gracias a ello, ahora estaba ahí con Peeta y no como la mujer de Cato.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Katniss sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando Peeta murmuró la invitación a su oído.

—En la siguiente canción— le prometió—. Quiero ver a Prim un momento más, si te parece bien.

Sintió a Peeta sonreír contra su piel y luego asentir.

—¿Pudiste conocer a Maysilee esta tarde? —preguntó mientras un agradable estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo.

—Cuando fui por los anillos y la corbata— asintió Peeta—. Es preciosa ¿no crees?

La sonrisa de Katniss fue radiante.

—Me recuerda un poco a Prim.

—Bueno, al menos ahora que tu hermana es una mujer casada y todo lo demás, tienes una segunda oportunidad con Masie, ¿no crees?

—Y tendré más oportunidades en unos cuantos años ¿no? —Katniss no supo por qué lo dijo, pero de inmediato quiso golpearse en la cabeza por ello. No tenían ni siquiera un mes de estar juntos y ella salía con algo que parecía una propuesta a empezar a reproducirse de inmediato.

—Seguro que Gale y Madge tendrán al menos tres— dijo él, con calma.

Katniss se apartó, tratando de ver si Peeta se burlaba de ella o si, definitivamente, se había perdido el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

Falló en su intento de dilucidar la verdad tras aquella mirada azul. O Peeta era un muy buen mentiroso o realmente no había captado nada.

La canción terminó y, de inmediato, una nueva, lenta, empezó a sonar. Peeta se levantó y le tendió la mano a Katniss. El vestido que Prim había elegido para su única dama de honor era de un suave color amarillo y su diseñador, un sujeto llamado Cinna que a Katniss le había caído muy bien, había logrado la proeza de hacerla parecer una llama que oscilaba con suavidad. Peeta traía una corbata a juego, de color naranja, que Katniss enrolló en su mano para atraerlo más cerca.

No le importó oír los silbidos de sus primos. Tampoco le importó la mirada incrédula que le dedicó Cato cuando Peeta puso una mano en la parte más baja de su espalda, acercándola aún más. Puede que, inclusive, llegara a perderse del bufido de Cato antes de que él arrastrara a Glimmer hacia su mesa. Lo que si vio fue la sonrisa radiante de Prim cuando pasó a su lado antes de que volviera a perderse en la mirada de su esposo. En lo positivo, Rory estaba tan exultante como ella. Era como si, a pesar de su larga historia juntos, no llegara a creerse su suerte.

Peeta y Katniss empezaron a deslizarse suavemente por el suelo. Él no era lo que se decía un buen bailarín y no solo por la rigidez extra que le proporcionaba la prótesis. Su sentido del ritmo y su torpeza natural ya la habían hecho reír con anterioridad. A Katniss le gustaba ese detalle. Aquellos pequeños defectos que, ella sabía, no se había inventado para sentirlo real. Sin embargo, encontraron un ritmo que les funcionaba a ambos. Katniss apoyó la mejilla contra su hombro e inhaló su aroma. Se bambolearon suavemente, en círculos que le permitieron a Katniss dar un vistazo a los invitados.

Todas las personas importantes en su vida, exceptuando a Gale, Madge y Masie, estaban ahí.

Vio a Finnick inclinarse para susurrar algo en el oído de Annie. A Haymitch, que se estaba encargando de dirigir el servicio de banquetes, molestando a Effie, la planificadora de bodas. Vio a Johanna reír por algo que le había dicho un tipo pelirrojo que a Katniss le parecía vagamente familiar pero no lograba decir exactamente de dónde. Su madre le sonrió desde la mesa principal, observando, contenta, a sus dos hijas mientras un hombre, Plutarch, le parecía que se llamaba, le hablaba con entusiasmo.

Peeta la hizo girar y Katniss rio, ebria de alegría, cuando volvió al círculo de seguridad que le proporcionaban sus brazos.

Soltó un suave suspiro y hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

—Me sigue gustando como hueles.

Peeta rio, haciendo que su pecho vibrara.

—Te amo, Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss alzó el rostro, contemplándolo como si quiera grabarse aquel momento en la retina, para siempre. Y en ese momento, cualquier duda que hubiera tenido sobre si eso, él, era lo que ella quería, se disipó por completo. Lo quería todo. Cualquier experiencia en la vida que pudieran compartir, la quería.

—Y yo te amo a ti— le susurró—. Siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Tachán! ¡El epílogo al fin!**

 **Tengo muchas cosas que decir. En primer lugar, me habría encantado publicar esto ayer, que fue cuando lo escribí, pero mi computadora ha decidido que ya quiere jubilarse y como excusa, dejó de cargarse. Tengo dos perros que son muuuy dependientes y por lo tanto son felices pasando pegados a mí y ¿adivinen cuál es su nuevo pasatiempo? Soltarle el cable a mi computadora. Así que cuando menos me lo imagino, tengo a mi adorable herramienta de trabajo reiniciándose. Pesadilla total.**

 **En fin… espero hacerme con una nueva en el corto plazo.**

 **Dejando las noticias deprimentes de lado ¡HISTORIA TERMINADA!**

 **No me puedo creer la emoción de por fin haber concluido este regalo para Giselle que, les juro, yo había concebido como un short fic. Luego creció y pensé que daría para diez capítulos… y resulta que me pasé por treinta capítulos más. XD. Capacidad de síntesis no tengo, y eso que traté de que todos los capítulos fueran cortitos.**

 **Para quienes querían a Johanna, ahí la tienen. El tipo con el que está es Darius, lo que pasa es que a Katniss le pareció irrelevante en su vida y de ahí que no lo reconozca. ¿Qué opinan del nombre de la bebé de Gale y Madge?**

 **No quise extenderme mucho con la boda de Rory y Prim más que para mostrar a Katniss feliz por su hermana y para plantear como poco a poco va cambiando en las ideas que creía fijas. Una pequeña aclaración: en esta vida Katniss no ha vivido con las restricciones que tenía en el canon, pero es adicta a su trabajo y había salido muy lastimada de su relación con Cato, con quien tampoco planeaba tener hijos, así que a pesar de que consideré la posibilidad de un compromiso rápido o de un embarazo, no quería apresurar las cosas, sino que se dieran de a poco.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han acompañado en este viaje. Los que estuvieron desde el principio, los que se incorporaron en el camino y los que leyeron desde las sombras. Me han hecho muy feliz, de verdad y espero que yo haya contribuido, en algún momento, para sacarles aunque sea una sonrisa.**

 **Mis agradecimientos a Fluttershynana, L, X, ana-20, Zellideth76, chalupitabonita, Pau, Claudia, Igora Mellark, hayjuegospeores12 y Monse-0.3 por su review en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Nunca había tenido una historia en este fandom que alcanzara tantísimos reviews (714 y contando!) y de verdad las amo por su apoyo y su interés.**

 **Espero que me sigan leyendo en otros proyectos.**

 **De manera muy especial, le doy las gracias a Giselle por la idea y por la paciencia. No me esperaba que esto fuera a durar tanto, pero aquí estamos, por fin terminando.**

 **Un abrazo enorme, E.**


End file.
